Recordando a un mayordomo
by 3.Ume.3
Summary: Recordaré aquella etapa en mi vida,donde creí todo perdido... Quién podrá salvar éste alma llena de tristeza y odio? "Una hermosa e insensible monarca, un demonio como un ángel, un cuervo cubierto con plumas de cisnes"/ "Un beso para ti, es muy triste. Un adiós para ti, es encantador" En ésta vida aprendí a decir "No todo es lo que parece"
1. Chapter 1 : Introducción

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí )

* * *

Una noche en luna llena, donde la brisa cálida movía levemente las hojas de los pinos mas altos del bosque, se encontraba en medio de ellos un hogar pequeño, pero elegante, que contenía dentro a una silueta femenina en su habitación recostada en su lecho peinando su pelirroja cabellera. Su rostro pálido,bajo la tenue luz de su ordenador, parecía esconder muchos secretos.

Cuando terminó de peinarse, comenzó a teclear en su computador y en un clic se abrió una ventana de chat con el nombre de Rossmeri, se notaba por mensajes anteriores, que eran cercanas.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la joven del otro lado de la computadora le escribiera un "Buenas noches" y para que la fémina sonriera por recibir el mensaje. Ésta respondió :

.- Buenas noches querida Ross -sonriendo mientras escribía- Cómo te ha ido hoy en tu día? -esperando su respuesta, se acomodo en su cama y miro hacia a la ventana a su izquierda donde la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor e iluminaba toda la habitación.

Rossmeri, estaba sentada en su escritorio ordenando papeles. Es una estudiante universitaria de derecho. Desde chica le gusto luchar por la verdad y defender a los que no podían, hacerlo valiente de su parte, al querer volver al mundo un poco mejor con lo que podía aportar. Al volver a mirar el monitor observo el mensaje de su amiga, se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a escribir – Me a ido bien por suerte, algo cansada por los estudios, pero, hoy tuvimos un juicio de prueba y me fue de maravilla!. - Ross sonreía abiertamente por la felicidad – Pero algo me tuvo intrigada todo ésta semana. La ultima vez que hablamos me prometiste que me contarías lo que arreglamos. Hoy será el día no? - Era cierto que eran amigas hace tiempo, pero, la joven no sabia mucho de la mujer a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, entonces, un día decidió pedirle que le contara sobre ella y así poder entender su comportamiento y personalidad. "Algo debió ocurrir con ella para ser tan alejada del mundo" pensaba Rossmeri algo triste.

Al leer lo intrigada que estaba la joven, por lo que le tenia preparado, sintió nostalgia y escribió a continuación- Me alegro que tu día haya sido prospero y alegre. -suspiro y siguió escribiendo – Lamento decir que no te lo contare esta noche, sera mejor que lo haga en persona, te parece correcto? Como primer encuentro entre nosotras- escribe con tensión notable- vendrás a mi hogar y haremos a lo que llaman "Pijamada" y ahí si te contare lo que te prometí, debo advertirte que no es muy típico. Mi vida no es exactamente el comienzo y final feliz de cada etapa - una pequeña risa triste se escapó de sus labios al enviar aquello. -Dime si podrás así preparo todo.

La joven estaba concentrada leyendo lo que su amiga le envió, se sintió emocionada por conocerla en persona, "ya era hora" pensaba ella en su interior, agradeció no haberse ido a dormir temprano esa noche. - No muy típico? Será interesante escucharlo de tu boca entonces– ríe por lo comentado y sigue escribiendo- Esta bien, será mañana. Mandame la dirección y la hora así estoy puntual, no quiero perderme de nada! - contenta le responde

La tensión todavía seguía en su interior, tenia algo de miedo si la joven la cual era como una hermana menor para ella se asustara y todo terminara.- "No puedo seguir ocultándole esto, sera mejor que lo sepa de una vez por todas, no parece mala persona en realidad,puede ser la única persona de confianza a la que le pueda contar aquello". Escribió – Ve al vecindario de Hampstead a las 6pm allí nos encontraremos y vendremos hacia mi casa, nos vemos mañana entonces Ross. Buenas noches, que descanses. - de vuelta un suspiro se escapó de ella, se levanto de su cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana y ver fascinada la luna brillante entre las copas de los arboles en la cercanía- _Te reviviré una vez mas..._


	2. Chapter 2 :Ese demonio Petalos negros

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí )

* * *

Oscuridad...

Oscuridad era todo lo que lograba ver a mi alrededor...

Luego, una leve música comienza a sonar en mis oídos, podía reconocerla. Esa tonada. Si estaba segura, el calmante sonido del piano elegantemente tocado con otros instrumentos, esa melodía donde el instrumento principal era aquel. Mi mente se aclaró y reconoció la balada como la sinfonía de Beethoven "Cisza". Silencio...

De momento, aquella oscuridad en el lugar donde me encontraba fue desvaneciéndose, convirtiéndose en un lugar, en un recuerdo,quizás. Me pude dar cuenta que me encontraba recostada sobre algo duro e incomodo, los colores fueron aclarándose y mi vision también. ¿Así es como se sentía cuando los ciegos ven por primera vez? La melodía seguía sonando en el lugar.

Para cuando mi vision se aclaró completamente, me di cuenta que donde mi cuerpo descansaba era un suelo verde. El aroma a naturaleza inundó mi olfato haciendo que respire profundamente y exhale cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Había un gran árbol frondoso, alto y hermoso a mi parecer, las hojas se mecían al compás de la canción, parecía todo calculado, pensé un momento.

Rosas perladas se extendían por el lugar, formando un circulo alrededor del árbol y de mi. Aquellas flores, parecían tener brillo propio en la oscuridad de la noche, tener un alma pura dentro que en los anocheceres despertaban para bailar al compás del viento, todas juntas.

De repente, una sombra celestina pasa por en frente de mi, yo aun recostada intento enfocar aquella sombra. Con curiosidad me levanto y quedo sentada en el suelo. Aquella sombra, era una mariposa que revoloteaba alrededor del árbol y por ende, de mi. Me transmitió nostalgia y un nudo en la garganta apareció en el momento.

Me levanté completamente, seguí a la mariposa pareciendo que quisiera llevarme a algún lugar. Solo para darme cuenta que estábamos dando vuelta por el árbol allí.

Entonces, la sinfonía llego a su punto algído y vi con mis propios ojos como todos los petalos de los rosales volaban con el viento, elevándose y bailando entre ellas. Era algo... mágico. Éstas comenzaron a formar un remolino a mi izquierda y yo, quería avanzar hacia allí, pero la mariposa se interpuso entre mi camino. Ella era de un azul medianoche que parecía brillar y aclararse con la oscuridad, con brillo propio, con vida propia. Se encontraba frente mis ojos y obstaculizaba mi vision hacia el remolino detrás de ella. Instintivamente levante mi brazo derecho y ella, se poso en el, aleteando lentamente sus par de alas, que hermosas eran...

El viento comenzó a ser más fuerte, mas brusco he hizo que la mariposa saliera volando de mi brazo. Yo la seguí con la mirada, olvidandome de todo, no podía dejarme, no cuando todo era perfecto. Corrí detrás de ella, pero el viento me lo impidió y me comenzó a faltar el aire. Caí al frió césped de rodillas, posando ambas manos en mi pecho, como si eso pudiera ayudarme a respirar.

Desesperación...

Aquel sentimiento que hace mucho no revotaba en mi ser.

Agache la cabeza, solo podía ver perifericamente las cosas borrosas a mi alrededor, aquel árbol frondoso ahora se estaba marchitando frente mio. ¿Cómo? No... Aquellos petalos ya no eran blancos y puros sino que perdían ese tono.

Morían... Estaban muriendo a mi alrededor y yo también lo hacia.

Entre la desesperación de mi alma, pude ver aquella mariposa, mi oportunidad de estar junto a ella estaba frente a mis ojos, a unos cuantos pasos. Me levanté, sintiendo arder mis pulmones, no me importaba, tenia que llegar con ella y protegerla. Proteger su luz y vida...

Comencé a caminar lentamente, el viento no iba a ganarme. Detrás de ella pude ver claramente como una aurora boreal aparecía. Hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Al llegar a ella, nuevamente se poso sobre mi brazo, estaba feliz. No me importaba otra cosa que su seguridad.

Pero... nada dura para siempre.

Se desintegró, en miles de partículas. Éstas volaron lejos con el viento y se dirigieron hacia mi nuevamente, llenando mi rostro con ella. Se estaba despidiendo... Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Sentía el mundo irse abajo, desaparecer y esos petalos que antes eran perlados, ahora se encontraban negros como la misma oscuridad.

Mi vista se nublo y sentí desfallecer. Lo ultimo que pude ver eran un par de manos, con guantes blancos viniendo sobre mi. Me sujetaron fuertemente y allí fue donde la sinfonía terminó, escuchando lo ultimo que mis oídos pudieron oír.

-Evangelina!

Mi nombre...


	3. Chapter 3 : Ese demonio y Sus ojos

_Bueno.. Hola! Soy Ume escritora de "Recordando a un Mayordomo" como_ _verán._ _No he escrito en los_ _capítulos_ _anteriores ya que no lo creí necesario._

 _A los que leen u hojean mis_ _capítulos_ _, muchas gracias! Es lindo saber que por lo menos alguien lee lo que escribo._

 _Como verán si ven mi perfil, éste es mi primer fic - observa como la poca gente que le presta atención se dirige hacia la "x"- No es perfecto, lose. Aunque busco mejorarlo siempre casi a la_ _perfección._ _Espero aprender con el tiempo y bueno ofrecer mejores relatos cada vez más c:_

 _Quiero que éste fic sea único en su clase, no se si llegue a lograrlo, pero he_ _leído_ _muchos fics en mis años y bueno.. Quiero buscar algo nuevo y dije : Hey! Porque no crear un fic :D! Y_ _así_ _surgió_ _la historia c:_

 _Quiero dar especialmente las gracias a una persona que hasta ahora y desde el comienzo ( hace muy poquito) me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con éste proyecto ..._

 **Teddy Bear presentate ewe /**

 _Miles de gracias ! QwQ -se pone emocional y llora como niña pequeña- Sin vos esto no_ _tendría_ _futuro y hasta creo lo_ _habría_ _eliminado! Respondiendo tu comentario :_

 _:DD Jejeje~ No es que quiera ser mala(?) Es que.. no se los_ _capítulos_ _salen así xD Siento no dejar pistas ni nada, es solo que seria_ _demasiado_ **predecible** _y eso es lo que no quiero en ésta historia c: Como_ _diría_ _cualquier escritora " Mas adelante se_ _sabrá_ _c:" Jaja si no deje spoiler~ wii !_

 _Sobre tu fic : Está muy bien que vayas corrigiendo tus propios errores, te lo digo con experiencia. Te vas dando cuenta alguna cosa no encaja o te expresaste mal o simplemente se te pifio una palabra xD No estás sola, yo_ _también_ _corrijo mis errores como lo dije al principio c:_

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí )

 _Hoy les traigo, un doble capitulo! Siento que con los anteriores he avanzado poco y quiero entrar ya en la trama principal~ -muere de ansiedad- espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice_ _escribiéndolo_ _! Si alguien más me lee QwQ deje un comentario please -lanza galletitas al aire- me_ _gustaría_ _saber que opinan c:_

 _Teddy éstos_ _capítulos_ _van dedicados a tí!_ _:D_

 _Presten atención mis queridos lectores ya que..._

 _No todo es lo que parece..._

* * *

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

 **-Evangelina...**

Me desperté sobresaltada, sentía como unas gotas de sudor se encontraban en mi frente. Mi cabello que en la noche anterior estaba bien peinado, ahora estaba alborotado y enredado, más que de costumbre, debido a por mis múltiples cambios de posiciones por la noche.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, cada sentimiento que tuve en aquel sueño, la verdad, es que podría llamarlo pesadilla. Mi respiración se fue acompasando con el tiempo, mis pulmones me ardían como el sueño. Parezco una niña reaccionando así pero...

¿Quién no se sentiría así luego de un mal sueño?

Tome aire para calmarme y dejar de lado esos pensamientos de lado, creo que ya estoy grande para cosas así.

 _.-La inmadurez siempre está presente en todos._

Mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada y aquellas palabra que una vez tuvieron un emisor, ahora sonaban dentro mio. Tiene razón, claro que la tiene! Pero, ¿Acaso no es cosa de adultos enviar una imagen de madurez hacia el mundo exterior?

Aunque… estando yo aquí sola no hay nadie a quien pueda mostrárselo.

Había tenido este sueño muchas veces, de la misma manera, pero nunca había llegado a tal punto, nunca las cosas se pusieron mal y aquella mariposa nunca se alejo de mi, siendo separada de ella. Recuerdo sentirme vaciá cuando se esfumo y voló con el viento. Un dejo de tristeza atravesó mi ser, algo ocurría en mi. Pero, ahora no era el momento de quebrarme y volver a la soledad de hacia unos años. No, completamente cierto, ahora una nueva mariposa voló hacia mi, y se poso en mi brazo como aquella… No pude evitar sonreír tristemente.

Estaba recostada mirando el techo de mi cama, ésta era de un estilo victoriano. Recuerdo cuando entre a la habitación el primer día, era hermosa.

Las cuatro paredes de la habitación eran de un blanco que me cegaba de vez en cuando, luego, las pinte de un color vino, hermoso color a mi parecer, que contrastaba con los muebles blancos del cuarto, la primera noche en la casa, pude notar casi al dormirme, unos brillos en el techo sobre mi, eran estrellas prolijamente pintadas que brillaban en la habitación a oscuras.

 _.-_ Ésto _es obra de él._

Recordé decir entre una sonrisa en mis labios.

Dormí plácidamente aquella noche, así como los anteriores. Luego todo comenzó a volverse monótono y una soledad abrumaba todo el lugar.

Me senté y giré mi cabeza hacia la mesa de luz a mi izquierda, junto a la ventana, estas con unas cortinas azul medianoche evitaban la entrada de luz. Al observar fijamente note la hora.

 _10:30 am_

 _.-Que tarde, debo hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de la llegada de Ross._

Decidida a levantarme quite las sabanas que me cubrían y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia la ducha. En Londres era primavera, así que ni el frió ni el calor me afectaban completamente. Mi estación favorita, donde podías salir tranquilamente sin mucho abrigo y disfrutar de la naturaleza resurgiendo luego de un tormentoso invierno.

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

La sala era de un azul medianoche así como las cortinas de mi habitación, daba la impresión de que, siempre era invierno en ella. El resto de las habitaciones eran algunos de colores distintos, como el baño que brillaba en blanco puro con detalles en las paredes de lineas negras, algo raro pero bueno, la que eligió la casa no era yo. La habitación para huéspedes era de papel tapiz blanco con manchas negras parecidas al de un leopardo, igual de raro como las demás. El único que podría decirse que era normal era mi habitación, ya que la decore yo misma.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar la sala con sus grandes ventanales, un escalofrió corrió por todo mi cuerpo. El ambiente parecía haber cambiado y los nervios aparecieron dentro de mi. Un aroma a vino y madera vieja inundo el ambiente.

Pensé con claridad, estaba en medio de un bosque lleno de arboles obviamente, el olor a madera era común por estos lugares, suspire profundamente y comencé a relajarme.

De repente mi mente reacciono, y mis latidos se aceleraron alarmantemente, no era el bosque que desprendía ese aroma tan endulzante en la habitación, las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, así que era imposible el paso. Un pensamiento inundo mi cabeza …

 _ **Ojos color vino…**_


	4. Chapter 4 :Ese demonio, Aquí

_Continuamos leyendo :D_

 _El encuentro entre Rossmeri y Evangelina~ ansioso encuentro a mi parecer._

 _Ya quiero que la trama principal comience! OuO_

 _Espero sus comentarios c:_

 _Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso._

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí )

* * *

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

 _ **Esos ojos…**_

Estaba aquí, aunque no podía creerlo…

Era inconfundible ese aroma, me di un golpe mental por no caer en aquel mismo momento. No sabia que hacer ¿Qué hacia el allí? Tenia que moverme con precaución, intentar que no se diera cuenta que ya sabia de su visita inesperada.

 _.-Algo tonto ya que, es un demonio Evangelina…_

Tome aire exageradamente y comencé a caminar como si nada por la sala, acomodando almohadones y mirando cuadros colgados en la pared. Pero eso era solo una actuación obviamente, en mi cabeza pasaban mil y una ideas de que debería hacer en ese momento, no sentí desesperación sino, curiosidad.

Una de aquellas ideas fue la mejor entre las otras y decidí lo que haría.

No podía traer a Rossmeri a este lugar con la presencia de, este ser.

 **** ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

Hampstead situado en el noroeste, a unos 15 minutos en metro del centro de Londres, el frondoso suburbio residencial verde, es uno de los lugares mas codiciados para vivir. Esta rodeado por el Hearth, una amplia zona de bosque. Es un barrio elegante, destaca por sus casas estilos victorianas de 3 plantas y azotea; su decoración, su distribución de espacios, sus acogedores lugares. Es un barrio especial, con un buen equilibrio entre vegetación y arquitectura; todo es tan elegante... Un lugar perfecto si necesitas un pequeño descanso. Solo para tener la sensación de que estas muy lejos de la ajetreada Londres y todo el ruido. Las calles principales cerca de la estación de metro ofrecen un montón de restaurantes y tiendas en un entorno urbano del pueblo.

Aquí era nuestro punto de encuentro. Llegue 15 minutos antes, me sentía ansiosa por conocerla en persona, no muchas veces tienes la oportunidad de conocer a una persona a quien consideras de alta confianza. Dos años seguidos hablando, contándole todo lo que me sucedía, gracias a ella estoy en este lugar ahora y con un futuro adelante de mis ojos.

 _ **Evangelina llegó a mi como un ángel caído del cielo**_

Pensé para mis adentros y sonreí, ya que era cierto. Aun recuerdo aquel día donde yo sentada en el parque llorando, sin saber que hacer con mi vida, apareció ella, extendiéndome su mano y ofreciendo su ayuda.

Gracias a ella hoy estoy estudiando y tengo un lugar donde vivir y trabajar. No sabia como agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, sin intención mala alguna.

 _¿Por qué tengo tanta confianza, en una persona que ni siquiera conozco en persona?_

Era algo tonto de preguntarme pero a la vez cierto, conocía ciertas cosas de ella mas no en persona.

Su nombre es Evangelina Middleford, nacida en Londres. Tiene 26 años. Actualmente es diseñadora de ropa, ahora tiene su propia empresa algo admirable en realidad a su corta edad. Yo trabajo para ella, siendo su secretaria cuando no estoy en la Universidad. Es comprensiva sabiendo que, la carrera que sigo es difícil y me quita mucho de mi tiempo.

Yo la considero mi hermana mayor , por como me cuida y me "mima". Es divertido imaginarme si en realidad fuéramos hermanas de sangre y nuestra infancia, ella defendiéndome de los que me molestaban, ayudándome en la primaria, aconsejándome en cuanto a chicos.

No me di cuenta hasta que vi mi reloj en mi muñeca que eran las 6 pm en punto. Mis nervios volvieron a resurgir, estaba contenta! Podría gritar de emoción pero, suspira Rossmeri, no queremos asustarla en el primer encuentro.

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

Me encontraba en la calle Haverstock hill justo donde le dije a Rossmeri que nos encontraríamos. Busque con la mirada y no vi a aquella niña, pude ver un café justo en la misma calle, el cual adoraba frecuentar y fui a buscar allí. Ella esta ahí,sentada junto a el gran ventanal que dejaba ver la calle. Entre tranquilamente, parece que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Ella vestía una gabardina color gris que le quedaba perfectamente con su cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana,aunque estábamos en primavera no faltaba la noche o tarde que refrescaba un poco, muchas veces le ofrecí ser mi modelo en la pasarela pero siempre se negó y respondió que su fuerte no es estar frente a mucha gente caminando como si fuera la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, me reí, era divertida y a la vez con sus escasos 20 quería comportarse como toda una mujer de 40. Tonta niña, la edad no hace a la madurez, lose por experiencia propia.

Suspire y tome aire tranquilizándome, comencé a caminar hacia ella con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa. Mi cabello rojizo se movía con mi caminar y en mi mirada celestina se notaba los nervios a flor de piel…

Me miro a los ojos y yo imite su acción, para que se asegurara que era yo y no me confundiera con otra persona. Ella sonrió alegremente, se levanto de su asiento y me abrazo por el cuello haciéndome sorprender, correspondí su abrazo con cariño. Por fin la conocía, por fin podría cuidarla completamente…

 _.- Buenas tardes señorita Rossmeri -_ respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sentía felicidad y mis latidos comenzaron a calmarse en ese instante.

 _.-Evangelina.. Por fin nos conocemos! Oh estoy tan feliz –_ La misma sonría poseía ella, me hablaba con un tono alto pero no trate de detenerla.

 _.-Querida no es como si conocieras a tu estrella de cine favorita. Se te complico llegar hasta aquí?_ \- le pregunte normalmente.

 _.- No Evee, el centro de Londres queda a 15 minutos así que no me fue difícil llegar -_ respondió ella tranquila.

 _.- Bueno, quieres tomar algo aquí? Este es mi lugar favorito para tomar café._ \- Le dije mirando por el gran ventanal a la gente pasar mientras tomaba asiento.

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

Paso el tiempo muy rápido cuando me di cuenta que nos pasamos 2 horas dentro del café conversando de cosas cotidianas y de como le había ido en la Universidad. Yo por mi parte escuchaba cada palabra y respondía cortésmente como siempre me mostré con ella.

Debía informarle sobre nuestros planes para esta noche…

 _.- Oye Ross, debo decirte sobre nuestra pijamada de hoy querida-_ cambie de conversación y ella me presto total atención al mencionar nuestra fiesta.- _Pensé que seria mejor quedarnos en mi casa aquí en Hampstead, así tendremos más servicios que en medio del bosque..-_ hable segura de mis palabras, era cierto eso, pero había otra cuestión detrás de esa- _Otro día podría mostrarte aquella casa, no hay problema cierto? Es que pienso que la comodidad de este lugar nos sera mejor para nosotras, aparte…_ -agregué- _hace tiempo que no estoy en el vecindario._

 _.- Oh.. bueno esperaba poder pasar una hermosa noche en medio del bosque, pero como dices otro día me la puedes mostrar, si así lo deseas nos quedaremos aquí Evangelina -_ sonrió tiernamente y asentí con la cabeza, luego suspire, era mas relajante tenerla aquí entre mucha gente que solitariamente entre un bosque tenebroso con …

 _ **Sebastian…**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Comienzo

Bueno aqui está el capitulo 5! Me sangraron las manos al hacerlo. Se preguntaran porque! Bueno es que se me corto la luz mientras escribia el capitulo y se me perdio todo Q-Q Tuve que comenzar y terminar a hoja y papel~ como los viejos tiempos! xD

Espero lo disfruten :3 Y ya comienza la accion! Estoy super ansiosa como siempre digo por que ya empiece todo xDD

Bueno el comienzo aqui está :3

Saludos! \owo/

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí )

* * *

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

En estos años siempre me preguntaron porque no vivía en esta casa, cerca de toda la gente y obviamente de la oficina principal donde trabajo ¿ Cuál era mi respuesta ? " _Prefiero estar rodeada de la naturaleza, allí tengo más ideas para diseñar y estoy lejos de la la bulliciosa Londres"_

Una cruel y vil mentira

Al igual que mi hogar en el bosque, esté fue decorada por él y mi querida mariposa extinta…

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

Era lindo caminar por los pisos de madera bien pulidas y mirar con atención los cuadros que estaban por toda la casa. Suspiros se escapaban de mi al cruzar cada habitación. Aunque sus paredes eran blancas, color que a mi parecer carece de alegría. Al estar aquellos retratos y fotografiás le daban esa felicidad que el color le quita. La alfombra con estampados color vino contrastaba perfectamente con el suelo y aquellos juegos de sillones con sus respectivos almohadones le daban una pizca de elegancia al lugar, completando así la sala de estar.

Allí nos encontrábamos, mis valijas estaban al lado de el armario, los vine a dejar antes de ir a buscar a Rossmeri, no me gusta cargar con peso innecesario. Proseguí a entrar completamente en la sala y decirle a ella que espero se sienta como su casa, yo no la sentía como mía pero, en fin.

Le hice una señal para que me siguiera y mostrarle su habitación, me encargue de que fuera la adecuada pero como solo hay tres habitaciones no era mucho para elegir.

Su habitación así como la miá, aparte de estar una del lado de la otra, las paredes eran de madera que le daba ese toque de naturaleza que ami tanto me encantaba. Hecho por el cual, las habitaciones eran así.La ultima habitación y la cual solo poseía una pequeña cama, era simple, ya que fue poco usado y estaba bajo llave de la cual yo no poseía, debía cambiar la cerradura, pero el poco estar en la casa me hizo olvidarme, lo encuentro innecesario.

 _.- La casa es muy hermosa Evee! -_ _decía_ Rossmeri con entusiasmo y admirando su habitación- _y la habitación es perfecta para mi, gracias._

 _.-_ _Verdad que si? Jeje no es un palacio pero es_ _acogedora._ \- respondí sonriendole y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación. - _Sera mejor que nos preparemos para una larga noche. Espero hayas dormido bien la noche anterior jovencita, no quiero que te me duermas, sino… -_ agregue riéndome – _te pintaré como payaso y te asustaras en la mañana, te tomaré muchas_ _fotografías, si, sera divertido jaja -_ su cara me pareció chistosa en ese momento, si que se creía todo Ross.

 _.- Sabes que estoy ansiosa por que me cuentes lo que me prometiste hace una semana Evangelina, he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para dormirme todas estas noches! Así que la maquillada espero que no termines siendo tu! -_ rió ella de la misma manera y se metió en su habitación.

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

Qué mejor que unos malvaviscos para comer mientras le cuento toda la historia?

Ya nos encontrábamos cambiadas ambas y en mi habitación. Según ella mi pieza era más cómoda y mi cama más grande, ésto ultimo era falso obviamente.

.- _Por fin la hora de la verdad, me hiciste esperar mucho Evee! -_ dijo esto acomodándose en la cama y tapándose con unas mantas para no tener frió, aun si teníamos la calefacción prendida. Yo de igual manera de acomodé y observé como la luz de la luna atravesaba las cortinas, una linda noche, pero notablemente fría.

 _Ambiente frío, raro en primavera. Esto es obra de..._

Suspire sin poderlo evitar y tomándome el puente de mi nariz con mi mano izquierda razoné sabia que estaría cerca, pero al estar en medio del vecindario y con compañía no podría hacer nada, solo escuchar una historia en la que él esta presente.

 _Nunca entenderé porque sigues aquí_

 _.-Comienza de una vez! -_ dijo esto ultimo dando un pequeño salto hay mi para que comenzara de una vez, me sonrió y asentí para comenzar.

 _Yo era la menor, pero parecía no ser así ya que mi querida hermana tenia un comportamiento, especial._ _Con mis 17 años y ella con sus 21 no era algo normal, pero mi familia nunca lo fue. Mi madre era bailarina de ballet y mi padre un empresario de contaduría. Algo contrariado pero a ambos les gustaba lo clásico y eso me lo transmitieron claramente._

 _Un día tanto a mi, como a mi hermana, nos ofrecieron estudiar en escuelas de alto prestigio a lo que aceptamos gustosas. Lo que no teníamos en cuenta era que, aquellas instituciones quedarían al otro lado de nuestras casas._

 _Luego de tanto insistir ambas, nuestros padres aceptaron diciendo que nos irían a visitar de vez en cuando y que Ruth cuidara de mi bien, algo que por obvias razones se lo mencionaron todo el mes antes de partir._

 _Yo iría a una preparatoria de música, para seguir con mis estudios normalmente y luego entrar a la Universidad como cualquier otra persona. Mi hermana en cambio iría a la facultad de medicina, quería prepararse para ser pediatra, le encantaban los niños y cuidar de ellos, decía que seria una excelente madre cuando tuviera sus propios hijos. No creas que ella era la clásica hermana maldita o la que mima a la hermana menor, ella era el punto justo como yo quería._

 _Estaba contenta porque conocería otros lugares y aunque me dolía dejar a mis par de amigos Maira y Francisco, se que en las vacaciones los podre ver._ _Comenzamos nuestra amistad en la primaria, ellos eran tres años mas grande que yo. Un día en el colegio mis señoritas faltaron y tuve que quedarme con otro curso. Ahí los encontré, riéndose y hablando como mejores amigos. Mejores amigos que luego se convertirían en pareja y que en estos momentos tenían una pequeña hija llamada Sophia. Era hermosa y fue educada por los mejores padres que la niña pudiera haber tenido. La pequeña no les impidió ser lo que querían. Maira una excelente diseñadora de ropa en la actualidad, trabaja en la misma empresa que yo y Francisco un profesional con las computadoras y que actualmente trabaja en Microsoft._

 _La despedida en el aeropuerto fue dura, llenas de "No tengas novio" de parte de mi madre y "La haré pasar vergüenza si lo tiene" de Ruth. Yo por mi parte quería salir corriendo de allí y subirme al aeropuerto para no pasar más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando._

 _.- Woow! No creería ver a una Evangelina así de avergonzada siendo tu ahora tan… -_ termino abruptamente Ross al ver que pensó en voz alta- _Sigue mejor._

 _El viaje en avión esta de mas decir que fue algo largo. Mientras yo intentaba dormir o ver para distraerme la nada en la ventanilla, mi hermana platicaba alegremente con otros pasajeros. Por lo que pude escuchar eran un grupo de extranjeros que fueron transferidos de trabajo. No le dí tanta importancia y me sumergí en mis pensamientos._

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

 _Al llegar, nos dirigimos o mejor dicho, llegamos aquí, a Hampstead._ _Resumiendo, la casa constaba de dos habitaciones un baño cocina-comedor y una pequeña sala de estar._

 _Aun nos faltaban dos semanas para comenzar las respectivas clases, por lo que lo tomamos como unas pequeñas vacaciones entre hermanas._ _Nuestra relación, como ya dije, era contradictoria pero siempre nos cuidábamos entre nosotras. Era cierto que yo era la seria malhumorada de las dos, pero ella con su alegría cambiaba todo aquello._

 _ **Era mi pequeña mariposa azul…**_

 _Ami hasta el día de hoy ese color me da calma…_

 _Aunque nunca se lo dije **ella era mi alegría.**_

 _Sabia como defenderme y animarme así como me hacia enojar y sonrojar. La clase de hermana perfecta y odiosa, si, esos títulos le corresponden a Ruth Mila._

 _Nuestra primera noche fue algo llena de imaginación, mientras ella se probaba una y otra vez su bata blanca y me contaba que en aquella facultad se hacían las mejores practicas. Yo por mi parte me encontraba con un pequeño piano portátil practicando algunas interpretaciones básicas. Musité por lo bajo casi riéndome " Los pobres niños correrán al ver a una pediatra loca" y ella alzando sus cejas contestó con un tono alto "Ningún chico querrá a una clásica come libros como tu". Así fue como comenzamos una pequeña pelea de palabras para ver quien se rendía primero, a lo que siempre terminamos tirándonos almohadazos. Así era mi vida con ella, y la disfrutaba._

 _Al día siguiente, no pasan ni siquiera las 24 hs cuando recibo un correo de mis padres, informándome que contrataron un tutor profesional y de confianza para que me ajuste a los deseos del nuevo instituto y no quedarme muy atrasada. Aunque era una perdida segura de mis pequeñas vacaciones, me alegraba que podría aprender y pasar más tiempo con el instrumento del cual encuentro sentimientos y me lleva a otro mundo para luego volver a la realidad cuando escucho los ronquidos de mi hermana en el medio de la interpretación._

 _Así es como lo conocí a mi querido tutor, que en cada parte de su ser denotaba elegancia impuesta desde nacimiento._

 _Así es como conocí a Sebastian Michaelis._


	6. Chapter 6:Ese demonio, Presente

_**Buenas buenas criaturitas del Señor - le tiran tomatazos cayendo al suelo**_ ** _inconsciente[...]-_**

 ** _Tanto tiempo! Bueno en realidad fue tanto pero en fin, uno extraña escribir... He vuelto desde el mas allá con un nuevo capitulo~ Tuve una laguna mental ésta semana lo que me causo pesadillas (? Aunque soñé con Evee y con - pasa un camión tocando bocina- fue épico! Ya volvi y bueno, comienza el fin de semana loco de escritura! - baila un caramel dance con Undertaker - Me siento más tranquila escribiendo los fines de semana que entre ellos, aunque he escrito parte de éste capitulo en el Instituto_**

 ** _Juju~ que rebelde Ume - interrumpe Undertaker comiendo galletitas en forma de hueso-_**

 ** _Vuelve a tu lugar y no interrumpas! - lo echa del lugar- No no ! espera, dame una galleta -w-_**

 ** _Deliré ..._**

 ** _Notaran algún cambio se los aseguro._**

 ** _Saludos a Mi's Teddys ~ por ser la primera que me comenta te regalo - saca una enorme caja negra de la nada con un lazo gris- un premio :D -sale Undertaker de la caja vestido como se lo imagina Teddy con una caja de galletas en forma de hueso- Juju~_**

 ** _Disfrutalo! (?)_**

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso. Farenheit 451 es propiedad de Ray Bradbury.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí ) [ Algo atrasado :u ]

 _ **En fin... Disfruten el capitulo !**_

 ** _Y recuerden_**

 ** _"No todo es lo que parece..."_**

* * *

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

En algún sitio del mundo, donde la nieve caía sobre el suelo y todo ser vivo que se encontraba debajo de ella. Se podía sentir el aroma a agua en el ambiente y arboles en los alrededores. El tiempo era desolador y parecía en vez de ser un lugar atractivo para las personas, era todo lo contrario. El lugar te deprimía. Allí donde a las personas no se les ocurriría estar, estando ellos calientes y cómodos con sus seres queridos en sus hogares. Allí se encontraba él, en una pequeña cabaña simple, lejos de la civilización, en la soledad.

Estaba dentro de esta haciendo algo que desde la ventana se podía ver como cocinando y al observar dentro de ella se podía afirmar esto. Se encontraba decorando un elegante postre de chocolate emplatado en porcelana y poseía unas finas decoraciones en azul y dorado en sus bordes. Estaba dándole unos últimos toques con polvo de azúcar.

 _.-Ah no va bien_ ¿ _Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? Solo por estos viejos hábitos no voy a salir adelante, Ya no soy un mayordomo, ya no hay necesidad de hacer estas cosas ahora_ \- el plato cae al suelo emitiendo un estruendoso ruido y dejando desparramado el postre que recién estaba finamente sobre la mesa- _ahora no tengo ninguna autoridad de proteger, perdí el reloj de bolsillo,_ _perdí_ _todo.._ \- un suspiro escapa de sus labios dejando ver su estado de animo- _Sol_ _í_ _a pensar que 100 años parecían como el_ _parpadeo_ _, pero parece, que un día puede también ser un periodo muy largo..._ -comienza a recordar mirando hacia la ventana y observar la nieve caer lentamente pudiendo ver cada copo de nieve con lentitud si lo quisiese- _Cuello blanco, uñas con cubierta de cereza… tobillo que encaja en la palma de mi mano. Todo es… justo como la nieve que cae, desaparece antes de que tu puedas saborearlo.-_ otro suspiro se escapa de él y esto le hace sorprenderse por dentro. Levanta la mirada como hacia el cielo y emite unas palabras dolorosas para él- _Yo soy… un demonio… completamente solo..._ -se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre de par en par dejando entrar el frio en la habitación y la nieve en su traje negro comenzaba a verse, mira hacia la nada, directamente hacia la ventisca en el lugar y sale cerrando la puerta detrás de si, comenzando a caminar hacia la nada con la mínima visibilidad en el ambiente. Los pasos alejándose solo se podían escuchar y el incesante viento dejando el lugar, aun más desolado...

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

La mañana era húmeda, de esas donde en la madrugada te despiertas sobresaltada y con el corazón en la boca por el rugir de los truenos y el iluminar de la habitación. Así era el día…

El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, mi hermana se encontraba viendo una serie de televisión tranquilamente para pasar el rato luego de un desayuno desastroso, si Ruth no era buena en la cocina y eso nos perjudicaba a ambas, menos mal que yo había aprendido de nuestra niñera cuando era más chica y podía hacer algo, no era la mejor cocinera de MasterChef pero algo era algo, a comer o probar las tostadas negras de mi hermana. Yo en mi lugar me encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala con la laptop en mi regazo leyendo y escuchando música con los auriculares.

Cuando creíamos que nada podía empeorar el día, la lluvia se intensificó golpeando con toda su furia el suelo. "Dios está enojado" diría mi madre si estuviera con nosotras.

Mi hermana bajo el volumen un poco a la televisión ya que se había ido al corte el programa y dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi:

.- _Evee ¿Cuándo comenzabas tus clases con tu querido tutor?_ \- preguntó burlándose de mi. Ella se reía ya que, nuestros padres siempre hacían lo mismo, ponerme un tutor en las vacaciones para que " avance y sea la mejor alumna de todos". Es cierto, vamos, aprender lo que te apasiona no tiene nada de malo, pero tengo temor a que llegue el día en que me exijan tanto que me termine aburriendo de aquello. "No Evangelina como podes pensar siquiera eso" me reprendí a mi misma por pensar aquello. La música era lo que amaba y si tenia la posibilidad de ser una de las mejores y dar felicidad a mi familia, así lo haría. Pero… uno que otro día me he puesto a pensar que no seria mejor disfrutar las vacaciones TODOS los día jugando videojuegos "No no eso es malo para tu salud" o salir con mis amigos "Son pareja deben estar haciendo algo y no quiero sentirme la tercera rueda del auto". Que era lo que me quedaba "Ir a algún parque y leer tranquilamente" si, era lo perfecto se podría decir. Tampoco era que el tutor iba todos los santos días a mi casa pero día de por medio lo tenia presente allí. Ahora tendría uno nuevo porque el anterior se caso y tiene una familia, muy bonita por cierto, hasta fuimos invitados a su boda, una feliz y enamorada pareja debo decir. El vestido de ese blanco y puro que es característico en las novias al ser entregadas al hombre que aman "para toda la vida". Los padres de la novia llorando de la felicidad que se casara con su mejor amigo. El novio con su traje negro y una rosa blanca en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, lo mas importante, ambos con unas sonrisas y unas pares de lagrimas traviesas surcaban sus rostros, un día hermoso para todos en el lugar, cuando dijeron el típico "Si, acepto" y los aplausos de todos en la ceremonia para luego pasar a la fiesta donde todos terminarían con dolores de pies y las botellas de alcohol en todas las mesas vacías... me desvié del tema. Esto produjo que se mudara lejos de nosotros y por ende imposible seguir estudiando con él.

.- _Mamá dijo que, como éste tutor era de aquí, lo antes posible estaría comenzando mis clases para no retrasarme._ \- respondí recordando las palabras de mi madre " _Presta mucha atención Evangelina, es un profesor de primera, recuerda el respeto y se educada señorita"_ solté un suspiro al terminar.

.- _Ninguna persona se atrevería a salir con ésta lluvia_ \- dijo convencida – _así que ya que tenemos el día para nosotras y con éste tiempo no se puede salir-_ exclamó presentando su idea- _buscaré una película para ver las dos -_ se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y yo solamente asentí con la mirada aceptando su idea.

Un estornudo se escapo de mi y al tocar la punta de mi nariz con mi mano izquierda pude sentir lo fría que ésta se encontraba. Para prevenir un resfriado con éste cambio de clima, me levanté dejando la laptop sobre la mesa de vidrio de la sala de estar y decidí ir a buscar un abrigo, ya que me encontraba con unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros roja y negra, y mis botas de cuero del mismo color, mis favoritas.

En cuanto di un paso, pude percibir el sonido de toques en la puerta. Exactamente tres golpes en ella, mi hermana volvió hacia la sala tras escuchar los golpes y nos miramos entre si. No esperábamos a nadie salvo que…

 _.- El tutor…-_ soltó mi hermana casi como un murmullo adivinando mis pensamientos.

Fui hacia un espejo de la sala y me arreglé un poco mi cabello, este caía sobre mis ojos hasta mis caderas, si así de largo estaba, unos mechones caían sobre mi rostro tapándolo ligeramente. Verdaderamente un duro trabajo lavarlo, peinarlo y ni hablemos de querer hacer un peinado con el. Yo y mis desvíos en éste momento…

Estaba algo nerviosa, me seguía viendo al espejo y las palabras anteriormente dichas de mi madre rebotaban en mi mente " _respeto, educada, toda una dama"_

Espera ¿ Qué estoy pensando?

No es que me fueran a presentar a mi prometido! Pfff! Evangelina te haces lio por nada, seguramente éste tutor será igual de agradable que el otro y nos reiremos y haremos las clases más divertidas.

Ohh.. cuan equivocada estaba…

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y tome el teléfono para que la persona del otro lado me escuche por el míni megáfono en la puerta.

.- _Si? -_ dije claramente a través del tubo.

.- _Buenos día señorita –_ la voz era masculina,aterciopelada y educada o eso escuchaba yo por el teléfono.- _soy el tutor de la señorita Middleford-_ un escalofrió corrió por mi espina dorsal al nombrar mi apellido. - _Se encuentra ella? -_ finalizó con el mismo tono que mantuvo en toda la frase.

Abrí la puerta y el frío no se espero en pasar y hacer que tiemble ligeramente mojándome un poco el rostro por la lluvia aún presente. Sentí ganas de cerrar la puerta, pero, obviamente esas ideas se quedarían en mi cabeza.

Un adulto alto con el cabello azabache liso que caía gentilmente sobre su rostro le adornaba. Vestía un saco negro y llevaba un maletín en su mano derecha y un paraguas negro en la izquierda,tenia puesto unos guantes del mismo color que el abrigo. Su piel era pálida y fácilmente se podía confundir con porcelana si no fuera que la persona estaba vivo y sonriente dejando marcados sus pómulos y una pequeña nariz perfecta "O~pe~ra~do" gritó mi mente y tuve que reprenderme y tratar de alejar esos pensamientos antes de comenzar a reírme delante del invitado. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, en realidad, todo lo contrario. Un par de ojos color vino debajo de unos lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual y severo, algo nada común pensé, si te concentrabas en ellos podías ver fácilmente tu reflejo en aquellos ojos carmesí. Algo no me gustaba de él, que será…

Un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Recordé la lluvia por estar "analizando" supersticiosamente a mi tutor. Casi me mata del susto ese trueno…

.- _Señorita, se encuentra usted bien?_ \- dijo el hombre mirándome divertido, pareciera que estaba viendo a una niña asustándose del Coco, ah no esperen algo así está pasando-

Alce una ceja, ni se había presentado y ya se burlaba de mi, que profesor tan particular, suspire para calmarme de mi sobresalto y luego responder con delicadeza- _Si, estoy bien. Solo me tomo por sorpresa el cielo. Perdone mi tardía presentación, soy Evangeline, Evangeline Middleford y usted es…? -_ pregunte extendiendo lentamente mi mano hacia él para hacer más formal el saludo.

Extendió su brazo hacia mi y sostuvo mi mano con la suya apretándola ligeramente para aceptar el saludo y con una sonrisa exclamar – _Encantada de por fin conocerle, soy Sebastián Michaelis. Podría pasar? Me gustaría que la clase se realice dentro y no al aire libre, digamos que, el tiempo no lo admite. Si no es mucha molestia._ – una risa burlona estaba en sus labios-

.- _Claro, disculpe –_ le cedí el paso para que entrara dentro de la casa y al pasar al lado mio pude sentir una fragancia dulce, me pregunte mentalmente "Qué clase de perfume seria?" para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirnos hacia la sala por delante suyo.

.- _Bonita sala debo decir, parece que tienen buen gusto las señoritas, aunque… -_ comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes donde se encontraba el sillón más grande y exclamó – _el color de las paredes no combina para nada con los cuadros aquí colgados y el sillón tampoco –_ señaló los objetos y yo me sentí como una ama de casa humillada, aunque no había decorado ni mi hermana ni yo la casa – _Uhmmm… esto se podría mejorar_

Ruth quien antes de que yo abriera la puerta se había dirigido hacia su habitación como quien se la lleva el demonio apareció en ese momento ¿ Arreglada ? Oh no me digas… no va a tratar de seducir a mi tutor o si?

Mi querida hermana tiene un complejo de querer hacerme la vida imposible en cuanto a mis tutores se trata. Con todos tiene un método distinto, el anterior ( ahora casado ) al que siempre nos interrumpía cuando tomábamos las clases en la sala principal o cuando tomábamos el té en un recezo. Un día de verano me encontraba con mi tutor Julián estudiando cerca de la piscina y que crees que ocurrió? La muy maldita se tiro de bomba a ésta y nos mojo a ambos.

Ahora el método era distinto… Se repite la historia.

.- _Buenos días caballero, usted debe ser el tutor de mi hermana Evee -_ hablo con una voz acaramelada y caminando elegantemente hacia el y extendiendo su mano para que este la besara- _soy Ruth_ _Middleford,_ _espero le agrade la_ _decoración_ _y cuide de mi hermana._

 _Oh hija de mi hermosa madre…_

 _.- Así es, Sebástian Michaelis a su servicio My Lady… -_ tomo la mano de mi hermana con su mano izquierda enguantada y la beso delicadamente ¿ PERO QUÉ!? No estamos en la Edad Media… - _encantado de conocerle. -_ soltó su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia mi – _Ahora a lo importante –_ miro su reloj de muñeca, este brillaba y era plateado – _son las 9:30 –_ su rostro cambio totalmente a una de decepción – _la lluvia nos atraso media hora nuestra clase, debemos empezar cuanto antes._ _Dígame_ _señorita ya tiene todo preparado para la clase? -_ fijo su mirada en mi en modo interrogativo.

.- _Para serle sincera no pensé que_ _llegaría_ _hoy, así que no he preparado nada. Aparte como aun no comienzo las clases nose que debo estudiar –_ dije soltando un suspiro, pero era verdad, ambas cosas. Quién vendría en medio de un diluvio para dar una clase?

Sebástian dejo escapar un suspiro y se agarro el puente de su nariz con su mano izquierda aun con la misma expresión en su rostro. El tiempo le jugo una mala pasada.

.- _Dónde será la sala de estudio? -_ dijo con tono calmado y amable mirándome.

.- _Hay una biblioteca por aquí –_ le invite a que me siguiera y comencé a caminar hacia la sala donde se encontraba un gran escritorio y una pila de libros en una pared repleta de ellos, mis padres sabían bien que este tipo de lugares me gustan para cuando debo practicar tranquila o solo pasar un momento a solas. La "Sala de estudios" se encontraba detrás de las habitaciones, aunque la casa no era en si grande de altura si lo era de largo.

.- _Si, aquí es perfecto y espacioso. -_ exclamó Sebástian al ver que todo se encontraba en orden y el lugar era aceptable. - _si le parece en cinco minutos comenzamos, así tanto usted como yo nos preparamos y acomodados, señorita. -_ termino de decir esto colocando su maleta encima del escritorio de caoba bien pulido y sin nada de papeleo encima. No lo había utilizado ya que, utilizo más la laptop que un papel y lápiz, en estos tiempos parece que eso es normal….

Asentí ligeramente y comencé a prepararme. Mientras sacaba un cuaderno y una cartuchera con los bolígrafos, marcadores y los demás utiles. Mientras hacia eso observaba de reojo los movimientos del tutor, parecía súper cuidadoso con cada movimiento, diría que me daba un aire más a noble que de persona de mediana clase. Un noble disfrazado de plebeyo? No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risa al pensar aquello. Ese tono sarcástico y burlón que uso en varias ocasiones me hace quererle sacar de la casa y que se moje con la lluvia para que se resfrié… espera, deliré demasiado.

Él con un leve gesto con sus manos me invito a que tomara asiento la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio y me dirigí hacia éste sentándome y el me acerco hacia el mueble para que quedara bien colocada. Luego se fue hacia uno de los costados de la sala y saco de atrás de un estante una pizarra, ah no sabia que eso estaba allí.

Se paro delante del escritorio y en posición recta comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra

 _Farenheit 451_

 _Ray Bradbury_

 _Mundo utópico_

 _.- Bien señorita, hoy leeremos un poco de ésta novela escrita en la pizarra –_ me entregó un libro con el mismo titulo que se encontraba en el pizarrón. - _en voz alta comience a leer y marcaremos los puntos importantes aquí._

Leer en voz alta no era mi fuerte, prefería leer en mi mente, para mi. Era alto cansado andar hablando palabras y palabras por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Yo creo que entiendo mejor sin andar leyendo en voz alta, pero, ordenes son ordenes…

" _Constituía un placer especial ver las cosas consumidas, ver los objetos_

ennegrecidos y cambiados. Con la punta de bronce del soplete en sus

puños, con aquella gigantesca serpiente escupiendo su petróleo venenoso sobre el mundo, la sangre le latía en la cabeza y sus manos eran las de

un fantástico director tocando todas las sinfonías del fuego y de las

llamas para destruir los guiñapos y ruinas de la Historia."

[…]

"En las últimas noches, había tenido sensaciones inciertas respecto a la

acera que quedaba al otro lado de aquella esquina, moviéndose a la luz

de las estrellas hacia su casa. Le había parecido que, un momento antes

de doblarla, allí había habido alguien. El aire parecía lleno de un sosiego

especial, como si alguien hubiese aguardado allí, silenciosamente, y sólo

un momento antes de llegar a él se había limitado a confundirse en una

sombra para dejarle pasar. "

[…]

"Montag dobló la esquina."

"Las hojas otoñales se arrastraban sobre el pavimento iluminado por el

claro de luna. Y hacían que la muchacha que se movía allí pareciese

estar andando sin desplazarse, dejando que el impulso del viento y de las hojas la empujara hacia delante. Su cabeza estaba medio inclinada

para observar cómo sus zapatos removían las hojas arremolinadas. Su

rostro era delgado y blanco como la leche, y reflejando una especie de

suave ansiedad que resbalaba por encima de todo con insaciable curiosidad. Era una mirada, casi, de pálida sorpresa; los ojos oscuros estaban

tan fijos en el mundo que ningún movimiento se les escapaba. El vestido de la joven era blanco, y susurraba. "

[… ]

"Empezó a andar por el pasillo que conducía hacia su casa. Después,

pareció recordar algo y regresó para mirar a Montag con expresión

intrigada y curiosa.

—¿Es usted feliz? —preguntó.

—¿Que si soy qué? —replicó él.

Pero ella se había marchado, corriendo bajo el claro de luna. La puerta

de la casa se cerró con suavidad.

—¡Feliz! ¡Menuda tontería!

Montag dejó de reír.

Metió la mano en el agujero en forma de guante de su puerta principal

y le dejó percibir su tacto. La puerta, se deslizó hasta quedar abierta.

«Claro que soy feliz. ¿Qué cree esa muchacha? ¿Qué no lo soy?», preguntó a las silenciosas habitaciones."

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Seguí leyendo la historia y Sebástian me prestaba total atención y de ves en cuando podía ver por encima del libro como arrugaba la nariz ligeramente cuando me equivocada en alguna pronunciación o me trababa de repente, esto solo me ponía más nerviosa, nadie es perfecto leyendo! Si no que lo haga él.

.- _Buena lectura señorita, fallida la forma de relatar pero eso se mejora con el tiempo. Veo que su anterior tutor no le ayudo de mucho –_ sonrió de forma arrogante y sentí hervir la sangre – _bueno, que_ _podíamos_ _deducir de lo que acabó de leer ? -_ cambio su tono a uno de "profesor" ya saben cuando los profesores se ponen serios y se concentran solamente en el tema luego de desviarse ligeramente de éste.

Tomo una tiza y espero a que yo dijera alguna palabra para escribirla en la pizarra, supongo.

.- _Claramente es un mundo utópico como está escrito en la_ _pizarra._ _Montag es un hombre mayor que trabaja de bombero pero estos no son normales en sus trabajos. En vez de apagar un incendio lo provocan, eso me pareció extraño pero luego de llegar más adelante pude entender que incendiaban las casas cuyos dueños tenían en sus pertenencias bibliotecas o libros. Resumiendo estaba prohibido leer. La joven que aparece al principio llega como un "rayo de conciencia" para el personaje principal y le "abre la mente" a cosas que antes no tenia en cuenta. -_ termine diciendo tomando aire luego de una explicación de lo que habíamos leído, Sebástian sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación -

.- _Correcto, en aquella Ciudad el leer estaba prohibido, tanto que maestros como yo, se quedaron sin trabajo y cerraron Universidades por aquella razón –_ dijo esto ultimo y terminando de escribir en la pizarra- _en cuanto la vi, creí que seria una de esas niñas malcriadas que me harían perder la paciencia o ni me_ _prestarían_ _atención. Me equivoque Evangeline … -_ dijo esto ultimo con un tono aterciopelado, lo que me tenia en duda era de si lo debería tomar como un alago o como un insulto.

.- _Es de mala_ _educación_ _el prejuicio. " No juzgue a un libro sin leer su contenido" Sebástian -_ le respondí algo cortante y con una frase popular.

.- _Bien dicho –_ en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción- _Pasaremos a la música, le parece? Quiero ver que conocimientos del instrumento tiene –_ termino diciendo esto y acomodando la pizarra en su anterior lugar.

En ésto si se mucho

Veremos que tan malcriada y aniñada me crees señor tutor.


	7. Chapter 7: Ese demonio,Sexto sentido

**_Aquí el capitulo 7 :D Me agarro el ataque de fin de semana de escritora~_**

 ** _Se vienen capítulos que tendrán mucha información, acción y drama. Justo como me gusta!_**

 ** _Mister Teddy's: Creo que hablo más contigo que con mi propia hermana xD Gracias por leer el capitulo Ya quiero que comience la parte en donde - pasa un camión con Undertaker manejando- y luego donde él y - pasa otro camión con Grell y Sebastian peleando- -w-/ Aquí no se puede contar nada! Ojala te sigan gustando los capítulos c: ._** ** _Si, la relación de Evee y Ruth es especial ~ son como perro y gato que se criaron desde pequeños juntos Jeje Te adopto como una hermana! Nos haremos la vida imposible (? Okno..._**

 ** _Sabia que te gustaría tu regalo!_**

 ** _Si ya es hora de mandar los capítulos interesantes~_**

 ** _Si él no me buscara no lo golpearía... Ya descubrió que escribes un fic sobre él, se vuelve imposible de soportar Q-Q Acaba de leer el capitulo donde cof cof estemmm.. donde te secaste el cerebro :x_**

 ** _CAMBIANDO DE TEMA!_**

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso. Las correspondientes canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí )

- ** _aparece Undertaker con el cabello en una cola de caballo y mirada misteriosa mientras hace sonar sus uñas negras entre si- Juju~ Al fic_**

 ** _Aunque me veas como un risueño, por dentro estoy conteniendo una tristeza..._**

* * *

 _La mejor interpretación se da cuando un actor "se convierte" en su personaje_

 _[Conociéndote]_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 de la mañana, yo me encontraba en la biblioteca con mi desayuno sobre el escritorio, no estaba en la sala ya que a mi hermana se le dio por escuchar música en un alto volumen, por lo que me vine a mi sitio de tranquilidad.

Había preparado un té Earl Grey y una pequeña torta de chocolate con crema, tengo un problema de adicción con lo dulce…

Sentada en mi correspondiente lugar comencé a comer pensando en lo que ocurrió los dos días atrás:

La repentina llegada de Sebástian en medio de la lluvia, su comportamiento de constante burla hacia mi y lo ultimo, pensar que yo seria una "niña malcriada" . Sabia que la gente prejuiciosa existía pero tener uno como tutor era nuevo.

Luego de la clase de Literatura en la cual fui juzgada como alguien que no sabe leer correctamente, comenzamos con la clase de música en la cual me pidió que toque algo con el correspondiente instrumento y que le cuente desde cuando lo tocaba. Le explique que desde los 6 años estoy con el piano y que poco a poco fui aprendiendo, las únicas presentaciones que he hecho fueron para mi familia, no me gustaba hacerme lucir delante de la gente, no lo merecían…

¿Por qué digo ésto? Bueno, las personas de aquel lugar eran súper refinadas y se creen que son el centro del mundo… Cosa que ami parecer les tiraría un balde de agua fría para bajarle los humos. En fin, luego de escuchar ésto Sebastián comenzó con un discurso de que yo también era prejuiciosa y todo con leves cambios en su rostro y movimientos de burla.

El día si podía empeorar.

Toque dos minutos la sinfonía de Beethoven para que el señor me interrumpiera y dijera que no tenia sentimiento interpretando…Estuvimos trabajando en eso con múltiples correcciones de parte de él y bufidos de parte mio, ese es el resumen.

Le di el ultimo sorbo a mi té y la ultima cucharada de mi postre y me levanté de mi lugar para dirigirme hacia el piano. Busque en mi laptop una canción que contuviera el solo del instrumento y encontré algo no clásico pero que se ajustaba a lo que buscaba.

Sleep well my angel – We are The Fallen

Me senté como corresponde, respirando para calmarme y posar ambas manos sobre el teclado sin tocar ninguna, el reproductor se encontraba en pausa.

.- _Ruth, baja el volumen de tu música, voy a practicar! -_ exclamé en tono alto para que mi hermana me escuchara y ella disminuyo el volumen en un rato.

La canción se preparaba para comenzar

Comencé a tocar el piano, lentamente y tranquila, cada tecla que tocaba emitía un sonido junto con otro que hacia que sienta un leve cosquilleo en mis dedos. La cantante comenzó a cantar y al mismo ritmo que ella le seguí haciendo un dúo juntas

 _Mirándote dormir durante tanto tiempo_

 _Sabiendo que no puedo convertir la lluvia en sol nunca mas_

 _He dado todo lo que tengo_

 _Ahora estoy aquí, demasiada asustada para tomar tu mano_

 _Miedo es posible que puedas ver_

 _El monstruo que tuve que abandonar_

El coro comenzó a sonar en un volumen más alto y podía sentir algo en mi interior, como me convertía en aquel personaje triste que le cantaba a su ángel.

 _Porque ves el refugio de la tormenta_

 _Sosteniendo el viento para mantenerte en el_

 _Tú lo eres todo para mi, es por eso que te tengo que dejar_

 _Así que, dormí bien mi ángel_

Me sentía identificada con aquella canción, mas no sabia porque ¿ Por qué ?

Seguí cantando y tocando al mismo tiempo, ya no me sentía en la biblioteca sino en un campo con rosas que se movían al compás de la canción.

 _Bajo las cenizas y las mentiras_

 _Algo hermoso una vez aquí, ahora muere_

 _Y las lagrimas queman mis ojos_

 _Como te sientas allí, completamente solamente_

 _Solo quiero volver a casa_

Unas gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro, pensé que estaba llorando pero en realidad era el cielo que lloraba con finas gotas sobre mi, mojaban aquellas hermosas rosas blancas, las favoritas de mi hermana y miás.

 _Porque ves el refugio de la tormenta_

 _Sosteniendo el viento para mantenerte en el_

 _Tú lo eres todo para mi, es por eso que te tengo que dejar_

 _Que duermas bien, mi ángel._

La canción llegó a su punto álgido y subió su volumen así como el sonido de la batería se hacia escuchar y daba un toque aun más triste y desesperado a la cantante y a mi.

 _Lo siento…_

 _Lo siento…_

 _Lo siento…_

 _Ves la vivienda como la tormenta_

 _Sosteniendo el viento para mantenerse en el_

 _Tu lo eres todo para mi, ésta es la razón_

 _Ves la vivienda como la tormenta_

 _Sosteniendo el viento para mantener en el_

 _Tu lo eres todo para mi, es por eso que te tengo que dejar_

 _Así que dormí bien, mi ángel_

 _Dormí bien, mi ángel…_

La canción termino, mi boca se sentía seca por cantar, no me había dado cuenta que levante la voz junto con la canción, espero que mi hermana no se burle luego de mi..

Estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, simple y acogedora, solitaria.

Toque mi rostro para despabilarme y encontrarme que de verdad tenia mojado el rostro

Estaba llorando…

Me sentía sola ¿ Por qué?

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Después de la tormenta sale el sol"

Ese dicho era cierto después de todo, luego de dos días seguidos de una lluvia que nos mantuvo a todos dentro de nuestros hogares y totalmente aburridos, era momento de salir.

Tenia planeado encontrarme con aquellos chicos que conocí en el avión, se veían simpáticos y me invitaron a salir a conocer lugares y pasar el día, ir al cine y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando salís con amigos.

Era la primera vez que salia de la casa para pasear, aunque me costaba dejar a Evangeline sola, ella tenia clases con su tutor así que ese sentimiento de culpa se fue.

Me gustaba molestar a mi hermanita, es divertido ver su cara avergonzada y queriéndome tirar por las escaleras jaja ella es mi tesoro…

Aunque me apetecía molestar a su tutor, como a los anteriores,pero algo me dijo que no era buena idea, así que me olvide de mi pasatiempo y me dedique a divertirme estas ultimas semanas, era otoño y las mañanas eran algo frescas así que me vestí acorde mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen.

Un "Welcome to the jungle" no estaba mal para alegrar la mañana mientras comía una porción del postre de Evee. Pronto ella se había dirigido hacia la "sala de estudio". Es tan aplicada, me temo que se quede sola, no tiene amigos y ahora menos que estamos aquí, espero que pueda adaptarse al nuevo instituto, no me gustaría que anduviera en los rincones estudiando como come libros que le gusta ser. Hey! No crean que yo no soy una estudiosa y solo me gusta el Rock and Roll, también tengo mis prioridades, como mi carrera, pero a diferencia de ella yo disfruto las vacaciones a mi manera.

El grito de Evangeline diciendo que baje el volumen me saco de mis pensamientos, le hice caso, lo que menos quería era tenerla de mal humor gritándome jaja aunque es divertido. Al bajar el volumen escuché que golpeaban a la puerta y al mirar mi reloj pude ver que eran las 7:30, quien podía llegar a esta hora? Sebástian, ya me era sabido, el día anterior había llegado a la misma hora a tiempo.

Abrí la puerta y pude verlo frente a frente como de costumbre vestido con su abrigo negro y su maleta, peinado perfecto y todo lo demás. No quiero describir demasiado…

 _.- Buenos días señorita Ruth –_ dijo amablemente él y le hice pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de mi – _La señorita Evangeline ya se encuentra despierta? -_ pregunto mirando hacia todos lados buscándola.

 _.- Se encuentra en la biblioteca, al parecer, practicando. -_ le respondí agarrando mi abrigo de cuero al escuchar la bocina de un coche, seguramente era Alexis que ya había venido a buscarme . - _los dejo, debo salir. -_ le dije encaminándome hacia la puerta y abriéndola, ahí se encontraba un auto negro con vidrios polarizados – _**Cuide de mi hermana por favor. -**_ salí de la casa y pude escuchar un " no se preocupe, así será" de parte de Sebástian y cerré la puerta dirigiéndome hacia el coche.

Al llegar, el vidrio del lado del piloto bajo y dejo ver a Alexis dentro y a sus amigos los cuales ya conocía. Todos ellos, según me contaron, fueron transferidos del cuartel de policía donde se encontraban a aquí, donde no había mucho personal. Me sentí tranquila el saber que estaba con mi propio ejercito de policías custodiando nuestra salida, reí para mis adentros.

.- _Hey Ruth! ¿ Cómo estas linda ? Lamentamos si llegamos tarde, estos chicos tardan mas en vestirse que una mujer… sin ofender querida. Jajajaja -_ dijo corrigiéndose y yo no evite reírme con él mientras los demás protestaban contra Alexis.

.- _No pasa nada, de igual manera llegaron a buena hora, mi hermana está con su tutor así que no la dejo sola al menos -_ dije calmada mientras me subía a la parte del copiloto.

.- _La hubieras traído con nosotros Ruchi, así se escapaba del estudio un momento y se divertía. Tampoco es que íbamos a algún lugar prohibido –_ dijo Carlos detrás mio.

 _.- De ninguna manera, es muy chiquita para estar con nosotros, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que vaguear , aparte, no la quiero cerca de ustedes manga de solitarios –_ dije arrugando mi nariz en modo de advertencia.

 _.- Bueno bueno, era solo una sugerencia, no te enojes hermana sobreprotectora –_ respondió Carlos suspirando-

En total eramos 4 en el auto Alexis, Carlos, Julián y yo. Aparte aun teníamos que buscar a la novia de Julián así que debíamos apurarnos.

El coche avanzo y pude ver como se volvía pequeña la casa, pusimos música para alegrar el ambiente, doblamos en una esquina donde había unos cuantos coches delante de nosotros. Al llegar a la casa de la chica, ésta salio de la casa y pude ver su pelo negro bailar con el viento. Según me dijeron se llama Stella, lindo nombre pensé. Subió al auto con sus altos tacones junto a Julián y se demostraron su amor con unos cuantos besos.

.- _Dejen eso para después cuando estén a solas… -_ dijo Carlos que se encontraba al lado de ellos,se me escapo una risa y Alexis me acompaño a burlarme de él. - _No se rían… quedo en mala situación aquí atrás –_ dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla para no tener que soportar la situación.

El coche comenzó a andar nuevamente y siguió su trayecto, teníamos pensado hacer un picnic y luego ir al cine. Por lo que en cuanto llegamos junto al bosque yo no pude evitar estar entretenida mirando las altas copas de los arboles, me hacia recordar cuando Evangeline y yo nos escapábamos de nuestros padres de niñas y nos íbamos hacia el bosque cerca de nuestra casa de campo. Parecía tenebroso en ese tiempo y contábamos historias de terror para que luego ella no pudiera dormir y se durmiera cuando yo me acostaba en su cama.

La cara de Alexis cambio repentinamente cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor y apretó el acelerador girando en una curva medio brusco.

.- _Qué sucede Alex? -_ dijo Stella mientras todos miraban hacia los costados y hacia atrás.

.- _Nos están siguiendo, pónganse los cinturones y no se alteren –_ contesto él sonando serio y concentrado en el camino.

Comprobé lo que decía y era completamente cierto, un par de camionetas se acercaban velozmente hacia nosotros. Nos pusimos los cinturones menos Stella que se mantenía en el medio de Carlos y Julián, sujetándose de éste de su brazo y conteniendo las lagrimas. Yo me comencé a desesperar, no podía ser. Hoy un día tranquilo, en donde decido por fin salir con unos amigos y anda a saber quien nos perseguía.

Una de las camionetas se adelanto y se acomodo delante nuestro y la otra se mantuvo detrás, pude ver desde el espejo retrovisor como un hombre asomaba un arma por la ventanilla y disparaba hacia el auto. Alexis en un rápido movimiento se desvió del camino adentrándose a un sendero en el bosque, "allí podríamos perderlos" pensé para tranquilizarme.

El respirar agitado de todos se escuchaba dentro del auto.

Carlos tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero, le respondió una voz grave y el comenzó a decir rápidamente

.- _Sergio! Sergio, que bien que me respondes hombre! Escuchame unos tipos nos siguen, en dos camionetas negras, estamos en el bosque de Hampstead, manda refuerzos lo antes posible, seguramente gente de Dulanoit son estos. -_ el escuchar ese apellido me erizó la piel.

Dulanoit es uno de los traficantes de armas más grandes de todo el Reino Unido, ha traficado armas desde un tiempo, la policía nunca pudo atraparlo. Recordé que ellos fueron transferidos por esa razón.

Estaban por atrapar a ese sujeto…

Y él mando a sus matones para eliminarlos

Estábamos en peligro…

El sendero de tierra era muy serpenteante, no había rastros de ambas camionetas pero de igual forma Alex no parecía que se detendría y menos en medio de un bosque.

Los altos arboles nos rodeaba y hacia del lugar un poco tétrico, parecía que donde mirabas habían sombras mirándote y esperando a que entres en pánico.

De repente nos paramos ocultándonos en medio de unos arboles que cubrían totalmente el coche ahora todo lleno de polvo.

.- _Escuchen, por ahora parece que los perdimos pero no hay que confiarnos, todos_ _mantén_ _mensajes avisando de nuestro parade_ _r_ _o y que por esta razón capas no volvamos, así tendremos a más gente_ _buscándonos_ _y sera más fácil que nos encuentren. Carlos, Julián tengan preparadas las armas por si acaso –_ Alexis sonaba serio y calculador. Como todo un líder estaba organizando y planeando en su mente, tenia razón, lo mas probable era que nos atrapen y sin su grupo completo y con dos mujeres que no sirven más que para una carga, no teníamos posibilidad de escapar.

No, no seria una carga. Podía defenderme y nos protegeríamos a todos y saldríamos de aquí.

Tenia que regresar con Evangeline, no podía dejarla sola y hacerla preocupar…

No podía hacerle eso…

.- _Dame un arma. -_ soné lo mas seria posible que hasta yo me convencí de que no estaba asustada. - _una persona más protegiendo será un poco más de seguridad, no? -_ exclame para todos y los tres asintieron con la cabeza entregándome un arma. Se sentía pesada, nunca había sostenido ninguna arma, solo una espada en esgrima que era la tradición de la familia aprender.

Subimos al auto rápidamente y en cuanto se prendió el motor, el rugir de otros hizo eco en el bosque, estaban cerca.

Alexis acelero rápidamente saliendo de nuestro escondite, todos menos Stella tenían un arma para protegernos, saldríamos de aquí sea como sea, llegaría junto a mi hermana, aunque deba invocar al mismísimo demonio para que nos salve.

El camino se hacia más inestable a medida que avanzábamos y aquellas personas no parecían rendirse, todos, supongo yo, teníamos el corazón en la boca, aunque tres de nosotros eran policías.

No me di cuenta metida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como mi cuerpo era expulsado hacia delante y mi cabeza golpeaba contra el vidrio delantero haciéndome marear en el momento, escuche gritos fuera del auto, estaban aquí.

Mas gritos pero esta vez de una mujer…

Stella! Abrí los ojos de golpe, el vidrio se había roto y Alexis se encontraba inconsciente, el auto se había salido de control y había quedado de costado junto a un árbol. Carlos y Julián se encontraban saliendo del auto como podían y haciendo callar a Stella. Intente despertar a Alexis pero era imposible, tenia una seria herida en su cabeza y salia mucha sangre de ella. Como pude lo saque del coche y lo acomode en el suelo, me saque mi chaqueta y se lo puse como almohada

No podía morir…

Se encontraban delante de nosotros cinco camionetas negras con hombres bajando de ellas, sus armas nos apuntaban a todos sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, los gritos de Stella hacían eco en el lugar.

Uno de los hombres, morocho, se acerco a ella y la pateo para que se callara, ella escupió sangre luego de caer al piso, eso la dejo sin aire y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia nosotros como podía. Julián corrió hacia ella pero en cuanto se movió el mismo hombre levanto su arma y disparo contra el hacia su pecho haciéndolo caer de espaldas hacia el suelo.

.- _JULIÁN! -_ grito con todas sus fuerzas Stella llegando a él y gritando con todo el aire que le quedaba.

Carlos se encontraba delante mio, con los brazos a sus costados sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Aquel hombre que había matado a Julián se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y en cuanto más se acercaba más me daba asco verlo.

En cuanto llegó ya estaba delante de Carlos quien lo miraba sin ningún gesto en su rostro, el hombre levanto su arma contra él y así la mantenía firme.

Este es nuestro fin… terminaría con la vida de él y luego con la de nosotros…

Escuche el sonar del gatillo al apretarse y el disparo, mire hacia Carlos pero este se encontraba sin ninguna herida, luego mire a aquel sujeto que mantenía la misma sonrisa en su rostro y a su arma que le estaba apuntando a Alexis..

Tenia una bala en la cabeza y se podía ver como atravesó su cráneo.

No me lo esperaba, inconscientemente me aleje de ellos hasta chocar con el auto destrozado.

Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción de Carlos en su rostro y como su mirada se convertía en una que nunca olvidaría…

El sabor de la traición…


	8. Chapter 8: Ese demonio, Revelación

**_Buenas criaturitas del Señor~ Aquí el capitulo 8! :D_**

 ** _Éste capitulo y el siguiente son como un auto regalo para mi(? Mañana viernes 28/8 es mi cumpleaños - Undertaker tira confetis y galletas al aire- éste mismo finde estaré subiendo el capitulo 9 también :D_**

 ** _A nadie le interesa? Ok ok... Vamosno Under, tendremos que viajar a Londres solos. (?)_**

 ** _Primero, vamos a lo serio:_**

 ** _Recibí críticas constructivas sobre mi manera de escribir, se los agradezco. La verdad es que como deben ver, soy aun novata en ésto de escribir historias. No me creo la mejor escritora de todo Fanfiction, porque, estoy lejos de serlo, pero, de los errores se aprenden no? Soy humana D:_**

 ** _Aunque no pareciera le pongo esfuerzo a la hora de escribir, no tanto como Teddy Bear que se ha desvelado corrigiendo capítulos jajaja pero estoy en camino de aprendizaje, como todos aquí. Espero me ayuden a mejorar y poder brindarles una historia única en el fandom._**

 ** _A aquellas personas que me dan un empujoncito para que escriba los capítulos, sin ustedes, ésta historia seguramente quedaria en el olvido._**

 ** _Teddy Bear : Gracias QnQ! -estado sentimental on- sos la que más me da ánimos en cuanto a ésta historia xD_**

 ** _Mai : No te preocupes que aunque tarde en escribir los capítulos, los subo si o si! Estamos en aprendizaje y hay que remarla (también va para Teddy B. esto c: ) Igual, cuando veas que no estoy subiendo capítulos me molestas por wsp así tipo de "PENDEJA ESCRIBÍ LOS CAPÍTULOS!" No mejor más amable..._**

 ** _Fran : El primer hombre que me corrige QnQ -se mata- Gracias por ¿corregidme? Aunque nunca me dijiste directamente en que me equivoque e.e/_**

 ** _Crimen : Que duro tus criticas che... casi me suicido cuando las leí. Al menos se que tengo algo que hacer éste fin de semana. ¿Gracias? Y deja de ser tan malo -.- JUM!_**

 _Prometo mejorar..._

 ** _Teddy B. : EH? Tanto así? D: Te salieron las tripas por los labios? TEDDY CUIDALA! Si, maldito Carlos, si me encuentro a alguno que se llame asi recibirá una golpiza(?_**

 ** _Correcto se sentía sola al momento de estar interpretando aquella canción ¿Por qué? Simple! Mientras ella estaba cantando, su hermana estaba en peligro. Por eso sexto sentido, ese lazo que tienen las hermanas y presentir las cosas._**

 ** _Bueno, te adopto como hermana mayor - saca un papel y un bolígrafo de nose donde y le extiende para que los firme- inicial aquí, firma aquí, aclaración aquí y una gota de sangre por aquí. Ah no eso no era D:! Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas tanto tener herman s como no._**

 ** _Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo c: me costo lagrimas de sangre... Sobre el tema de Sebastian, en éste capitulo se aclararán tus dudas o no jeje~_**

 ** _Ya leyó completo el fic Under, dice que quedó como un rompe corazones jajaja_**

 ** _EN FIN! Al fic juju~_**

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí ) [Proximamente nuevas imagenes~]

* * *

 _[Conociéndote]_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

"Estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, simple y acogedora, solitaria.

Toque mi rostro para despabilarme y encontrarme que lo tenia mojado

Estaba llorando…

Me sentía sola ¿Por qué? "

 _.- Eso era a lo que me refería la clase anterior Señorita. "La mejor interpretación se da cuando un actor_ _ **se convierte**_ _en su personaje"_ \- escuche detrás mio la voz de mi tutor ¿Desde cuando se encontraba allí? Me apresuré a secar mi rostro con mis manos, pero, me encontré con Sebástian al lado mio extendiéndome un pañuelo perlado hacia mi, mirándome con esa sonrisa habitual en el y sus ojos carmesí detrás de aquellos lentes.

.- ¿ _A tal punto de comenzar a llorar sin motivo alguno Sebástian? -_ le dije sin mirarlo mientras me secaba el rostro y notaba como las gotas quedaban impresas en la suave tela. - _Si esto es "convertirse en el personaje" creo que prefiero sonatas alegres a partir de ahora. -_ me reí levemente por mi comentario.- _Gracias. -_ respondí para finalizar y entregarle nuevamente el pañuelo.

.- _De nada, al menos tiene modales, eso es un progreso. -_ Escuche mal o me pareció... - _debo decir, si me permite, que tiene una hermosa voz. -_ me dijo con una sonrisa como las de siempre y yo aun seguía pensando en si lo anterior era un insulto o un cumplido.

.- _Ah, gracias Sebástian. No creo que sea para tanto, pero igual gracias por el ¡cumplido? -_ me salio más como una pregunta que como una aceptación. - _Puedo preguntarte algo ? -_ exclame casi como un susurro sin pensarlo muy bien, salió más como una pregunta para mi inconsciente. Él asintió con la cabeza para darme la voz y proseguí - _Nunca te paso cuando sientes que algo ocurrirá? -_ me repuse de mis divagaciones y corregí - _no me hagas caso, debe ser mi mente aun dormida..._

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Algo frió cayó sobre mi rostro despertándome, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza inundo mis sentidos y no pude dejar escapar un alarido en voz baja. Todo estaba oscuro y parecía una mala broma.

Recordé la mirada de Carlos, esa sonrisa al ver la bala en la cabeza de Alexis. Esto no era una broma, todos estaban muertos. Lo traicionó, a su mejor amigo, a sus compañeros ¿Porqué?

 _Una pregunta estúpida Ruth, dinero, simplemente._

Intenté abrir los ojos, unos cuantos pestañeos debían ser suficientes para aclarar mi vista y ver algo.

Me di cuenta, que ya tenia los ojos abiertos y que aun así, veía todo oscuro.

Mi vista... estaba sin visión.

Intenté no alarmarme, pero ya era tarde, sentí lagrimas en mis mejillas y un nudo en mi garganta, no podía ver nada, me había quedado ciega.

Si lograba salir de donde fuera que estuviera ¿Cómo podría vivir sin mi vista? Nunca me acostumbraría a la vida sin ver nada en absoluto, no podía dejar de pensar aquello.

Tenia que pensar, usar mi cabeza, imaginar la situación.

Me encontraba acostada en algo suave, no era el suelo. Mis brazos estaban encima de mi cabeza sujetados a algo, los moví y escuche un tintineo, ¿esposas? Metal, metal... Mis piernas estaban juntas y sujetas también a algo.

Suave, metal, esposas.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la derecha y pude oler un fuerte aroma a humedad, debía ser porque estaba muy cerca de... Una pared! Supuse que seria una cama.

 _Es un avance..._

Escuche un ruido chirriante y gritos de mujer en la habitación, seguidos de un fuerte sonido que, al ya no escuchar el llanto de la fémina, pude decir que alguien la había golpeado _"¡Stella!"_. El sonido de aquel caminar se volvió más fuerte. al tiempo que sentí una presencia delante mio, pude oler un desagradable olor a alcohol.

 _.- Veo que nuestro ángel ya se despertó -_ su voz masculina se escuchaba en mi oído izquierdo susurrándome y sentí asco al tenerlo tan cerca de mi. - _nos divertiremos mucho nosotros dos, y porque no, mis amigos también -_ risas masculinas se hicieron escuchar en la habitación.

.- ¡ _Bastardo! Ellos confiaban en ti, maldito estúpido -_ mi voz sonó ronca, al no hablar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, de igual manera le grité, lo más fuerte que pude sacando todo el odio que tenia dentro - ¡ _Seguí soñando si piensas que me divertiré contigo Carlos! -_ escupí a la nada, donde se suponía que él estaba y escuche un gruñido de parte de éste, seguido de una mano que se explayaba en mi mejilla izquierda, ardía, pero valía la pena, hice enojar a aquel maldito.

 _.- Mi querida Ruchi, sólo estas apresurando el tiempo de tu muerte. Jugaremos con tu cuerpo, nos aprovecharemos tal y como lo hicimos ¡con esta zorra! -_ escuche gemidos de parte de Stella y me retorcí en la cama.

 _.- ¡Déjala!-_ mi voz se escuchó en toda la habitación haciendo callar a todos- _¡Ni ella ni yo tenemos nada que ver con tus porquerías!_

 _.- JAJAJAJAJA! -_ las risas otra vez se hicieron escuchar, pero, estas eran más ruidosas que antes, se estaban burlando de mi, como quien se burla de un niño cuando éste amenaza con hacer algo fuera de su alcance.- _Tan valiente y sin vista ¿Qué podría hacer una persona como tú, si ni siquiera puede ver?! JAJAJAJA!_ \- malditos... me la pagaran. No pude evitar llorar, pero de bronca, furia, enojo, tenia razón, harían lo que quisieran, me destrozarían en cuerpo y alma y..

 _No podría volver a ver a Evangelina..._

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Me encontraba en la "sala de estudio", donde le estaba corrigiendo por décima vez a Evangelina como debería escribir la continuación de un cuento, el cual dejaba un final abierto.

Humanos, deben equivocarse muchas veces para aprender definitivamente algo tan común.

.- _Se supone que debería escribir esto como "Al final" no "Éste es el final" -_ suspiré sin poderlo evitar, aunque le pongas la respuesta delante de ella, no la notará sino hasta que se lo digas. - _Me está desilusionando Señorita. -_ exclame mirándola y acomodando mis lentes, es divertido ver como se opone y pelea cuando la incito a pelear.

.- _El que me está desilusionando sos vos "querido tutor" -_ aquí vamos con el sarcasmo - _se supone que un tutor debe hacerle la vida de estudio un poco más fácil a sus alumnos, no matarlos en cada tarea que les deja -_ Evangelina alzo una ceja en modo de reproche cruzando sus brazos.

 _.- Le he dicho claramente que soy un tutor estricto Señorita -_ sonreí mirando nuevamente la hoja - _para ser una de las mejores, debe sacrificar tiempo y esforzarse a lo máximo, no lo cree? -_ no dijo ni una palabra, dando por perdida la discusión, punto a mi favor.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar,pensé " estos aparatos raros que hay ahora y que permanentemente estas conectado con el mundo, una molestia a mi parecer". Me levante del sillón donde me encontraba sentado revisando la tarea de aquella niña y con un "Perdóneme, debo contestar" me retiré de la sala dirigiéndome hacia el comedor.

.- _Oh... así que, por fin se digno a llamar... -_ sonreí burlonamente. Recuerdo que la última vez que hable con ésta persona, solo me dirigió unas palabras y luego me dejo de hablar ¿Cómo habrá vivido sin mi éstos días?

 _Humanos, tan dependientes._

 _.- Cuanto tiempo, Mi Señor..._


	9. Chapter 9:Ese demonio, Observador

_**Buenas buenas~ Aquí Ume trayéndoles el noveno capitulo de éste fic que no va para atrás ni para adelante (?)**_

 ** _Pensé que no llegaría a subirlo, ya que no sabia que la vida de una escritora seria tan difícil -se tira al suelo, rueda y llora- pero aquí está :D_**

 ** _Si tienen una consulta-opinión-idea-tomatazos, ya saben que hacer ;)_**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten~ Undertaker les manda muchas risas para el comienzo de semana Juju~_**

 ** _Teddy B. : Tranquila, ya falta poco. No te muerdas mas las uñas! xD_**

 ** _En fin~ AL FIC!_**

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Aquí se encontraran las ilustraciones sobre las escenas de cada capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado : [[ es .pinterest yohacasco /recordando -a - un-mayordomo /]] No se olviden de unir los espacios( Ya que el hermoso Fanfiction~Notese mi sarcasmo~ No me deja poner el link en sí ) [Presentando a los personajes~]

* * *

 _[Conociéndote]_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

5 pm

No sabia nada de mi hermana, para ésta hora ya habría mandado un mensaje o siquiera una llamada, conociéndola no se le habría olvidado el móvil, era tan dependiente de ese aparato. Tampoco me quiero comportar como una hermana mayor, pero me preocupa y más si salió en un vecindario que apenas conocemos.

Habían pasado más de 9 horas que me encontraba con mi mald.. con mi tutor.

Durante todo éste tiempo, estuvimos repasando cada materia que vería en el Instituto, ya se estaba por terminar la primera semana de "las pequeñas vacaciones"

Literatura- errores, Historia-errores, Matemáticas-errores.

¡Vamos soy humana! No puedo ser perfecta como éste hombre que tenia en frente mio sentado como si fuera un noble ingles! Como si fuera poco, se le dio por ser mi tutor literalmente en todo. Me corrige en todo lo que tiene a su alcance, manera de comer, caminar, sentarme.

Que fastidio eres Sebástian…

El sonar del teléfono de casa se hizo escuchar en la sala y ambos miramos hacia éste. Luego Sebástian dirigió su mirada hacia mi alzando una ceja como diciéndome con la mente ¿No vas a contestar? Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el.

Cuando atendí, al principio no se escuchaba nada, solo interferencia. Estaba por cortar la llamada, cuando una voz desesperada se escuchó del otro lado y sentí, mi alma caerse a mis pies.

.- ¿ _Hola? ¡Evangelina! Escúchame !¿tu hermana está contigo?¡ -_ la voz desesperada de mi madre al preguntar por Ruth casi a los gritos por teléfono hizo que me comience a desesperar.

.- _No, no está aquí, salio con unos amigos de ella ésta mañana madre. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? -_ traté de sonar tranquila para no alterar más a mi mamá.

 _.- ¡¿No recibiste un mensaje de ella algo extraño, Evangelina Middleford?! -_ en ningún momento recordé recibir un mensaje, pero…

No me había fijado el celular, ¡es mas! Mi móvil estaba en mi habitación, no lo había sacado de allí en todo el día. ¿Despistada? Nadie tiene mi número excepto mi mamá y mi hermana así que ¿De qué preocuparme si una la tengo aquí todo el tiempo y otra… de cualquier manera me llama en el teléfono de linea?

 _Oh que estúpida…_

 _.- Evangelina, ¡Evangelina! -_ grito mi madre a través del teléfono y solo respondí con un ¿Sí? En voz baja, mil y una situaciones me pasaban por la cabeza y eso que aún no había leído el bendito mensaje. - _Escúchame, ¿el Señor Sebástian esta contigo? Pasámelo querida –_ se escucho un suspiro de parte de ella, sabia bien que hablar conmigo era inútil, como siempre.

Con una simple mirada sin emoción alguna y un "Quiere hablar contigo" Sebástian ya se encontraba sujetando el teléfono y comenzando a hablar con ese tono monótono típico en él.

En cuanto comenzaron a hablar, yo corrí hacia mi habitación casi tirándome encima de la cama para encontrar el celular. Luego de un revoleo de almohadones y peluches, lo encontré debajo de mi cama.

El mensaje había sido enviado a las 8:00 horas, tenia remitente a mis padres y a mi, al parecer Ruth quería asegurarse que nos enteráramos de una forma u otra (Creo que sabia que no le iba a prestar atención al teléfono).

El mensaje decía lo siguiente :

 _Lo que tienen que saber es que mi salida no salio como esperaba._

 _Me encuentro en uno de los bosques cerca del vecindario, aquí estamos todos los que salimos. Estamos siendo perseguidos por unos matones, por lo que pude escuchar, gente de Dulanoit._

 _Lo mas seguro es que no salgamos de ésta, así que…_

 _Mamá, Papá, Evee_

 _Los amo…_

Mi mente quedo en blanco, con las últimas palabras del mensaje.

¿Cómo una simple salida en la mañana se podía convertir en aquello? Ruth mi hermana, no sabia nada de ella, por no tener el maldito móvil encima, mi hermana seguramente está siendo ahora mismo torturada o peor que eso y las lagrimas nublaron mi vista…

 _Muerta…_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

El dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era similar o peor que cuando corres por una o más horas y luego al otro día te duele cada centímetro de tu ser. Así me sentía yo, luego de horas teniendo que aguantar los golpes de ese imbécil y escuchar el constante lloriqueo de Stella mi mente ya no podía más.

Me había quedado dormida unas cuantas veces rindiéndose por el dolor, para luego despertarme otra vez en la misma pesadilla, teniendo el desagradable aroma de Carlos encima de mi.

¿Qué podríamos hacer dos mujeres contra una banda de hombres? No es que no me crea capas, pero, seamos sinceros, estando yo ciega y la otra que no para de llorar solo cuando le dan un golpe.

 _¡Inútiles!_

Mi subconsciente gritaba dentro de mi, haciendo perder toda pizca de esperanza que tenia. Sabiendo que Carlos fue el encargado de llamar a un tal "Sergio" que al parecer era uno de los comandantes de la policía, pero no lo olvidemos, el es el traidor.

Recordé los mensajes que Alexis nos dijo que mandáramos, por lo que pude ver, todos habían agarrado inmediatamente su celular para comenzar a teclear como si su vida dependiera de ello

Y así era…

Escuché los pasos de aquellas personas alejarse y un golpe seco de la puerta supuse.

Otra vez el único sonido que se escuchaba en el ambiente era a Stella llorar en voz baja

Estúpidos, no se cansaban de golpearla y quien sabe cuantas cosas más…

Era el momento, alguna esperanza debíamos tener, no nos podemos rendir así nomas, yo por mi parte aún quiero vivir, nose ella, seguro que si, que pregunta más idiota en éstos momento Ruth…

 _.- Stella.. -_ mi voz se escuchó mucho más frágil de lo que quería transmitir, esperé respuesta alguna pero parece que empeoré las cosas ya que ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Oh rayos…- _Stella, escúchame, si no dejas de llorar, ademas de quedar como una pasa, esos hombres_ _vendrán_ _a pegarte otra vez.-_ dije en el lugar donde me encontraba, por culpa de las malditas esposas podía jurar que mis muñecas estaban hechas bolsas, aparte de que no estaba en una posición cómoda y ya me dolía todo como dije al principio.

.- _Ellos… ellos –_ podía sentir lo asustada y traumatizada que estaba con la situación ¿Quién no lo estaría? - _abusaron de mi… -_ se quebró nuevamente al terminar de decir aquellas palabras y sentí una rabia correr por todo mi cuerpo lastimado.

Estaba por tratar de consolarla al menos con palabras, pero ademas de que ¿Cómo se consuela en ésta situación? Los pasos otra vez se escucharon cerca y la puerta nuevamente se abrió, la voz de Carlos inundo el lugar y un escalofrió corrió por mi espina dorsal

Cuanto odio ya le tendría acumulado a ese idiota, me gustaría tirarme encima de él y con un buen palo…

.- _Angelito mio de mi corazón –_ decía esas palabras con fingida dulzura y juré que si no me encontraba atada le hubiera pateado en… - _hemos venido para llevarte a tu altar, allí donde nos mostraras toda tu hermosa y capacidad jejeje_

 _.- Creo que estoy demasiado golpeada para entender tus estúpidas frases de aparente inteligencia-_ escupí las palabras con odio – _dí las cosas como deben ser grandisimo idiota._

 _.- Pero que malhumorada eres, no conocía ésta faceta tuya Ruth, ésta bien, como quieras, parece que lo dulce no te gusta jeje iremos entonces a lo rudo mi angelito._

Varias manos me sujetaron por todas las partes posibles y ambas manos y pies fueron liberadas de sus ataduras. Era mi oportunidad

Me sacudí como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida y caí al suelo de inmediato, risas se escucharon por todo el lugar y un golpe seco en mi cabeza me hizo marearme más de lo que ya me encontraba. Otra vez aquellas manos me sujetaron y me elevaron en el aire siendo cargada, pude escuchar los gritos de Stella llamándome y diciendo que me dejen, estos se hacían cada vez más lejanos y yo ya no sabia que hacer.

No paso mucho tiempo cuanto ya me habían tirado nuevamente en lo que parecía otra cama pero más grande que la anterior.

Oh no… no no eso no…

 _.- Es hora de divertirnos, tal y como lo prometí –_ escuche la voz de Carlos encima mio al tiempo que también sentía un filo frio encima de mi estomago, era mi fin, me torturarían hasta su cansancio hasta que queda irreconocible para luego matarme…

El filo corrió por todo mi estomago hasta mi cuello presionando y cortando mi piel tras su paso, no pude evitar gritar con toda la voz que me quedaba del dolor. Solo había hecho eso con el objetivo de cortar mi ropa.

Maldito hijo de…

 _ **.**_

 _.-Oh que lastima, aquellas prendas le quedaban muy bien… -_ la voz era inaudible, solo la podía escuchar él mismo en el lugar. Allí se encontraba aquel demonio, observando como espectador la escena donde Ruth era despojada de su ropa y sometida a múltiples cortes en su piel desnuda por parte de su agresor. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, le divertía ver como los humanos pueden llevar a ser tan "inhumanos" y llegar a tales extremos de tortura hacia sus semejantes. - _Despreciable… -_ si tenia que hacer algún movimiento con tal solo un poco de su fuerza dejaría a aquellos malnacidos en el suelo implorando que nos los mate para que luego ocurriese aquello mismo.

No estaba ahí por diversión propia. Prefiere cosas más originales que éstas simples cosas que vio desde el principio de los tiempos.

Fueron ordenes las que lo tenia allí observando, como si estuviera mirando una mala película de terror que en vez de hacer temblar a sus espectadores, no les causaba ninguna emoción sino _aburrimiento_. Suspiró para si mismo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer como, preparar las inminentes clases que se acercaban o lidiar con aquella mocosa para que al menos llegue a los objetivos esperados por el condenado Instituto,pensaba aquel ser.

No, ahí estaba él por una simple orden dada por su actual amo. Aquellas palabras fueron directas cuando estuvieron al teléfono " _Observa la situación de aquella chica, no hagas nada hasta que sea el momento y dale una ayuda a los inservibles policías asegúrate de pasar desapercibido, es una orden"_

Ahh.. aquellas tres palabras que lo condenaban a cumplir con cada una de los objetivos dados. - _Esperar… dan paso a los pensamientos._

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Mi constante caminata por la sala esperando alguna noticia me ponía más histérica de lo que ya soy normalmente. Cuando salí de mi habitación, me encontré con Sebástian, el cual me contó lo necesario sobre que hablo con mi madre. Al parecer, quedaría bajo su cuidado hasta que mis padres lleguen aquí, sufriré más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, no pensé mucho en ello ya que estaba más preocupada por la vida de Ruth que quedar bajo el mando de el "perfecto" tutor.

Luego de aquello, se procedió a lo normal que haría las personas en una situación como ésta, llamar a la policía.

Una patrulla llegó a mi casa luego de unos 15 minutos de espera, les abrí la puerta dejando ver a un par de policías, uno más veterano y otro parecía recién graduado.

Les conté todo lo que sabia, tomaron mi testimonio y el de Sebástian también ya que el último que la vio fue él cuando salio de la casa y se fue con el grupo de amigos.

Tomaron nota sobre el mensaje enviado y avisaron a la central sobre la desaparición de mi hermana y los demás chicos. El joven policía se alteró al escuchar los nombres de los amigos de Ruth.

.- _Espera, dijiste Carlos, Julián y Alexis? Ellos son de nosotros! -_ se incorporó rápidamente del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, acercándose peligrosamente ami, pude ver con la periferia de mi vista como Sebástian se tensaba y se sentaba más cerca mio siendo ¿Protector? Si no estuviera en una situación mala en estos momentos me estaría riendo de la reacción.

 _.- Cálmate novato, cuanto menos perdamos el tiempo, más posibilidades de encontrarlos tenemos -_ exclamó el mayor sujetando al joven por el brazo mientras se paraba.- _Señorita Middleford nos retiramos, comenzaremos la búsqueda lo antes posible, gracias por la información, aquí tiene mi tarjeta para comunicarse conmigo cuando sus padres lleguen aquí -_ extendió su mano derecha hacia mi con un papel y Sebástian lo agarro exclamando – _Gracias Comisario por su ayuda, lo acompaño a la salida- levantándose_ él también y sonriendole a ambos comenzó su camino hacia la puerta.

Luego de aquella situación,Sebástian se fue dejándome sola, según lo que me contó, mi madre le pidió que pasara la noche en mi casa hasta su llegada, aún no se sabia si podían llegar esos matones hasta la casa y por ende secuestrarme ami también. Yo digo que mi mamá exageró pero… bueno ya saben, en la cabeza de una madre no entra otra idea que la suya.

Así que mi querido tutor pasaría la noche en el mismo ambiente que yo, si se me hacia difícil no tirarle los libros en la cabeza, ahora debía encontrar la paciencia de nose donde para aguantarlo.

 _Ésta será una noche larga..._


	10. Chapter 10 :Ese demonio, Conociéndote

**_Hola guapuras~_**

 ** _Éste y su segunda parte son los ante-últimos capítulos de éste Arco denominado "Conociéndote"_**

 ** _He tenido varios problemas en subirlos y editarlos, así que, espero queden satisfechos :3_**

 ** _No tengo mucho más que decir..._**

 ** _En fin~AL FIC! juju~_**

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso. Ni la letra, ni la canción me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 _[Conociéndote]_

 _Lo que guardas dentro se ira secando con el tiempo, sacalo  
fuera vale mas que condenarlo a callar_

 _y gritar_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

8 pm

En la noche se podía sentir el vacío de la casa sin la presencia de mi hermana. Parecía como si la melancolía tomara forma y se expandiera por toda la sala, sin sus risas, ni sus constantes ataques con algún objeto o palabra.

Me sentía inútil estando encerrada y custodiada por Sebastián.

Recordé el mensaje de Ruth "Bosque cerca del vecindario" debería buscar para ver si hubo acontecimientos previos al de ella y ser útil en algo. Decidida, me levante del cómodo sillón donde me encontraba y me encaminé hacia mi habitación para buscar mi laptop. Estaba completamente oscuro, no me fue necesario encender la luz ya que solo la tenia que buscar en la mesita de noche. Entré fijando la mirada en mi objetivo y en cuanto puse un pie en el cuarto, sentí un escalofrió y esa sensación de que alguien me observaba, también, percibí como el ambiente se ensombrecía bajo una silueta negra que se extendía por la pared.

¡¿Qué?!

Inmediatamente me di vuelta hacia la puerta para encontrarme con…

Nadie...

.- _Ver aquellas películas de terror altera mi mente_ \- exclame para mi y camine hacia la mesita agarrando la laptop con ambas manos y abrasándola contra mi pecho, me encamine hacia la salida algo "traumatizada" mirando hacia los costados "Qué boba eres Evee" reí levemente ante mis pensamientos absurdos; no me di cuenta cuando choque con algo delante mio, lo que me saco de mi estado de risueña "¿Eh?" mire hacia delante encontrándome con el rostro de Sebástian cerca del mio mirándome como si fuera una mascota que acariciar. Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás sonrojada por el momento incomodo "¡Maldito! Me asusto"

.- ¿ _Qué ocurre Señorita? Parece como si hubiese visto al_ _mismísimo_ _demonio –_ emitió una pequeña risa, yo, por mi parte,aún me encontraba queriendo calmar los latidos de mi corazón que parecían a un tren a toda velocidad.

 _.-_ _¡No te burles! -_ me extendió la computadora y yo se la arrebaté de las manos rápidamente pasando por su lado y dirigiéndome hacia la sala nuevamente.

Escuché "La cena está servida" con la voz monótona de él y yo respondí desde mi lugar con la laptop en mi regazo "No tengo hambre".

Terminé sentada en el comedor con un plato de comida delante. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? Pues ese hombre, que ahora se encuentra a mi costado, esperando a que yo dé el primer bocado, uso sus armas más efectivas contra mi, haciendo caer mi defensa, mi hermana.

.- _Señorita debe comer algo –_ me dijo parándose delante mio mientras yo me encontraba tecleando en la computadora, se escucho un suspiro de su parte y yo pensé ganada la contienda, pero fue todo lo contrario cuando extendió sus manos hacia mi regazo y me quito la laptop.

 _.- ¡Devuélvemela! -_ Quise alcanzarla, pero él se aparto rápidamente sin que yo pudiera siquiera tocarla – _Sebástian, que no coma una noche no tiene nada de malo. -_ exclamé cortante, mirándole fijamente con los brazos cruzados, era completamente cierto, nadie se moría por no comer una noche, aparte ¿Quién tendría ganas de comer en ésta situación?

.- _Su madre me dejo a cargo, por lo tanto, debe respetar mis ordenes. -_ respondió con una sonrisa arrogante sintiéndose el rey de la casa. - _ella me ordenó cuidarla y, eso implica en todo aspecto Señorita_ \- ¿Era el momento donde podía tirarle un libro en el rostro para que se callara? Ah no, no tenia ninguno cerca, mala suerte, será para la próxima ocasión.

 _.- Aún así, no quiero –_ seguí firme en mi decisión y quise intentar agarra la laptop nuevamente, pero, el hizo su último movimiento.

 _.- Si no se alimenta bien, no podrá cuidar de su hermana cuando regrese, le será completamente **inútil.** \- _Maldi… sabia donde me dolía el muy.. No quería serle una carga a Ruth y más ahora , mi rostro cambió completamente agitando mentalmente una bandera en blanco para la rendición.

 _.- Tu ganas, comeré –_ suspire sin poderlo evitar y, nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Comí obligadamente, pero algo que me llevaré a la tumba es que aquella cena estuvo muy buena en sabor. Mi tutor Sebástian, completamente perfecto hasta ahora ¿Por cuantos errores habrás pasado para llegar a tal perfección?

Luego de aquello, comencé con mi ardía búsqueda sobre aquel bosque que nombro Ruth, tendría que saber todo de el para así aportar algo a la investigación, tal y como dijo aquel comisario, cuanto más tardemos, menos posibilidad de encontrarlos habrá.

Solo espero que mi hermana pueda resistir ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Estamos hablando de Ruth! Ella logrará atravesar cualquier obstáculo, cualquier cosa, siempre, siempre..

Para estar hasta el final juntas…

Encontré un informe policial, donde revelaba el ataque hacia Ruth y sus amigos. No encontré mucho mas.

Después de un tiempo con la laptop y, cuando mis ojos comenzaron a arder por estar tanto usándola, decidí mirar un poco la televisión como para despejarme. Sabia que, si iba a dormirme, no lo haría y en cambio, me quedaría pensando en Ruth y todo lo que estaría pasando. Definitivamente mirar Tv es mejor.

Encontré la película para niños "Como perros y gatos" daba la maratón, así que, me quedaría viendo plácidamente ambas películas para pasar el rato. En cuanto comenzó, Sebástian apareció detrás mio con sus manos en el sillón mirando la televisión concentrado.

.- _Siéntate, no quiero que en cualquier momento me caiga tu baba en la cabeza –_ exclamé, al ver como abría la boca al ver a los gatos de la película. Al decirle aquello, cerro abruptamente su boca y me miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¡Que divertido! Lo había molestado, momento épico. - _anda, ya no es horario de que seas mi profesor, así que, puedes ver televisión tranquilo –_ tampoco es que seria una maldita todo el tiempo con el, solo odiaba cuando me corregía exageradamente o, cuando siempre buscaba tener la razón. Mejor dejo de pensar en aquello, porque, el odio vuelve y, las ganas de tirarle algún libro regresaran.

La pasamos bien viendo las películas, hubo algunas quejas por parte de él diciendo "Los gatos no tendrían que ser los malos" y otras frases que en cuanto me las acuerdo, me dan ganas de tirarme al piso y reírme. Juro haber escuchado risas de parte de él para cuando a los perros principales les iba mal "¿Qué tiene contra los pobres caninos?"

Luego me fui a mi habitación, ya que, recordé que Sebástian dormiría en el sillón donde yo estaba cómodamente sentada. El sueño llegó rápidamente por suerte.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Me encontraba en un bosque, con altos arboles que tapaban la luz solar. El cantar de los animales hacia que el lugar fuera cálido. Camine por largo rato entre los animales que no huían de mi, para mi suerte, todo era tan bello… Luego, todo se ensombreció, ya no era de día sino, una nocheoscura, sin luna. Los animales corrieron asustados a esconderse.

Comencé a sentir aquella presencia de antes, aquella mirada encima de mi, si pudiera matarme con la mirada, ya lo estaría. Sombras aparecieron por todos lados, asustándome y me apresuré a correr hacia cualquier lugar, tenia miedo. Las sombras desaparecieron de momento, mi corazón latía fuertemente por la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, por lo que cualquier sonido me alertaba y mi cerebro me decía "Escapa, corre, salvate".

Una sombra se presento delante de mi, no podía ver claramente, solo notaba un par de ojos que parecían escupir fuego de ellos. Todo alrededor se oscureció aún más, haciendo desaparecer los arboles...todo. Solo una cosa quedaba a la vista, aquella sombra abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y yo por instinto retrocedí un par de pasos, no me espere que aquel ente dijera

 _.- Evangelina –_ me desperté sobresaltada abriendo los ojos de prepo y mirando hacia quien me llamaba, allí estaba Sebástian con su cara de siempre, despertándome – _Al fin contesta Señorita, llamaron sus padres, hoy vendrán para acá, así que debe prepararse y esperar su llegada, aparte tiene mucho que hacer. -_ ya volvió la personalidad de tutor... solté un suspiro y decidí hacerle caso solo por hoy y, luego de un "Ya me levanto, gracias por despertarme" me encamine hacia la ducha y luego a desayunar.

Era raro desayunar sola en el comedor, al parecer Sebástian había desayunado antes, así que no me quedaba de otra.

Mientras comía, pensaba en todo lo que ocurriría hoy. Tener a mis padres aquí, seria como tener a un par de leones cuando pierden a su cachorro. Mi mamá súper desesperada por encontrarla y mi papá siguiéndole la corriente, cuando el sabe muy bien mantener la calma.

Decidí salir un poco de la casa, parecía como que la misma me ahogara mientras más pasaba tiempo dentro de ella. Me vestí como usualmente lo hago, jens negros y una camisa a rayas, mi pelo estaba peinado en una trenza a mi costado y llevaba un gorro gris.

Al abrir la puerta sentí el aire entrar y, pude respirar libremente. Salí de allí y me dispuse a caminar un rato, no había salido desde que había llegado, solo nomas para hacer unas comprar pero no había mirado bien el vecindario.

Allá a lo lejos, detrás de las casas más altas del vecindario, se podía observar las copas de los arboles, donde todo es verde y el aire es más puro aún, donde puedes correr libremente y sentir el viento llenar tus pulmones.

Donde mi hermana estuvo por ultima vez, donde ella dijo que estaba en el momento que mando el mensaje.

Una idea alocada se alojo en mi mente ¿Será que el cambio de aire me afecto?

Ir hacia allá, buscar por todo el bosque ,si es posible, hasta encontrar a Ruth. Ayudar a los policías, a aquel chico que se alteró con el nombre de sus amigos, si podría hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Pero hay un problema…

 _.- Señorita ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? -_ mi tutor, se apareció detrás mio mientras me encontraba caminando por la vereda y mirando el paisaje detrás de la ciudad. No conteste, quería seguir sumida en mis pensamientos, aquella tormenta de ilusiones que se iban acumulando mientras más planeaba aquella idea. - _Evangelina…-_ suspiro al no obtener respuesta. Me dejo seguir con mi caminata de medio día, siguiéndome él por detrás.

Podía sentir como el sol que hace tiempo no salia por las recurrentes lluvias calentaba ésta parte del planeta. El calor inundaba mi cuerpo, hacia tiempo no me alejaba de toda la tecnología que me rodeaba. Si me miraba al espejo, podría jurar que tenia color en el rostro, al habitual pálido que siempre me veo en el espejo. Me agrada tener éstas caminatas que remueven mis pensamientos y cambia mi humor, podía poner mis ideas en orden mientras respiraba profundamente y a la vez admiraba el ambiente.

Llegue sin darme cuenta a un gran parque que se extendía por toda una manzana. Era agradable ver a los niños jugar felizmente en los juegos, con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja gritando y corriendo por todas partes. Luego, había un campo donde se podía ver a personas sentadas en el césped riéndose y escuchando música de fondo. El cielo era de un completo celeste y solo unas pocas nubles blancas se encontraban en el.

Vi unas hamacas vacías en una parte del parque y camine hacia allí, sentándome en una y meciéndome levemente. Caminando hacia mi, venia Sebástian mirando a los niños jugar.

Otra vez aquella idea pasó por mi mente,obligándome a considerarla. Obviamente es algo bobo de mi parte hacerlo, pero, ya no quiero sentirme sola, extraño hablar con ella, reírme, pelear.

Extraño a mi mariposa azul…

Aquella que se fue volando para divertirse y, conocer el mundo para que luego la atraparan en un frasco a, obligarla a estar en un lugar que no quería… Aprisionada.

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, liberando aquella opresión que sentía en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta se formó al querer contener las lagrimas. No quería llorar en medio de un parque, menos con Sebástian mirando cuan perro guardián.

Baje la vista para secarme con la manga de mi camisa, no debería ser débil en éstos momentos, tenia que demostrar que podía afrontarlo y que, cuando Ruth volviera, yo estaría ahí para cuidarla y ayudarla a sobrepasar aquellos hechos.

De repente, sentí un tironeo en mi hamaca y como se comenzaba a mover hacia delante y elevarse. Me sujete firmemente de las cadenas para no caer por el repentino movimiento, allí estaba él, me había empujado y ahora, me encontraba yendo de atrás para delante en aquel juego "Espero no romperlo" pensé rápidamente.

.- ¿ _Qu-qué haces? -_ otra vez se posicionó detrás mio para empujarme ligeramente y llegar más alto, "si sigue así daré la vuelta entera"… - ¡ _Ya dejame Sebástian! -_ llegue a lo más alto, logrando ver el cielo y las copas de los arboles de aquel bosque ¡estaba muy cerca! Oh ¡detrás del parque comienza el bosque! Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro por saber que estaba a unos pasos, podría ir y encontrar a mi hermana y terminar con su pesadilla y así podremos seguir viviendo felices como lo eramos antes que todo aquello pasara.

Pensamientos de una niña con esperanza. Baje de mi nube de felicidad, no era algo fácil tal y como las palabras lo hacían parecer.

Pero podía intentarlo...

Tal vez sea una perdida de tiempo, algo tenia que hacer sino, me volvería loca.

Baje la velocidad de la que iba, para luego bajarme y seguir caminando hacia donde había un grupo de jóvenes divirtiéndose. Me hacen recordar a Mai y Fran, cuando íbamos al parque a jugar voley con los demás, en esos momentos Mai y yo nos convertíamos en fieras para ganarles a los varones, si, que buenos tiempos. Al parecer, éste grupo tenia pensado lo mismo, ya que, pude ver el balón en una de las manos de los jóvenes.

Escuche detrás mio un "Debería ir a jugar con ellos Señorita" de Sebástian, volteé para verlo con mirada asesina,, como quien propone robar un banco en medio del día y, con los Power Rangers dentro.

.- ¡ _Oye Kat! Deja de correr al pobre chico y ven a jugar, necesitamos a una más para el equipo. -_ decía una chica con cabellos negros y más alta que yo, con una pelota de voley en sus manos. Seguí con su mirada de guiá hacia quien se refería. Era a una joven con cabello castaño corto, hasta los hombros , vestía una remera negra que casi dejaba ver su ombligo y un saco ligero del mismo color y un jean azul. Se acerco hacia la joven y, pude ver más de cerca que tenia unos pircings en la nariz y un par en uno de los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes hacían lucir su mirada, junto con una piel bronceada. - _Vamos gatita,_ _reúne_ _tus fuerzas y ganemosle a estos –_ la primera joven le dio el balón a "Kat" para que empiecen el partido.

.- _Claro zorra, ¿No puedes ganar sin mi cierto? -_ se echo a reír abrasando a su amiga. - _Bueno, un partido, ya tengo que irme a lo de mi abuela, ya saben, niña buena –_ al decir aquello ultimo puso una cara inocente y los demás se rieron haciendo eco en el lugar. Luego "Kat" puso una cara ¿melancólica? Bajando su rostro para luego darse cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente "Oh Dios, me descubrió, vendrá a encararme y... no quiero problemas" pero solo puso su dedo indice en su boca en un gesto de "silencio" guiñándome un ojo "¿Eh?"

.- _Estos jóvenes de ahora, maldiciendo e insultando como si fuera algo bueno –_ escuche detrás mio la voz de mi tutor.

 _.- Así es ahora, decir_ _le_ _"zorra" a alguien, es tan común como llamarle por su nombre –_ me di vuelta hacia él y, pude ver su rostro de decepción.

El teléfono de Sebastián sonó y contesto rápidamente. Se alejo dejándome sola, viendo como jugaban aquellos jóvenes, en un momento, el balón salió disparado dirigiéndose directamente hacia mi, por costumbre, le pegue con "manos altas" y voló nuevamente hacia ellos. Un "Gracias" se escucho en coro por su parte y asentí con la cabeza.

Miré a mi alrededor y no podía ver a Sebástian cerca, decidí ir un poco más lejos, hacia la entrada del bosque y echar un vistazo.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Camine como unos 15 minutos alejándome de las personas,poco a poco me iba adentrando a sitios completamente vacíos. Se podía ver donde empezaba la carretera que llevaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Los frondosos pinos indicaban la entrada y, el cantar de los pájaros era como una invitación para entrar.

¿Dar un recorrido por aquí cerca no seria tan malo, no?

Mire hacia atrás, donde a lo lejos se podía ver al grupo de jóvenes estar divirtiéndose, sin rastros de Sebástian.

Tomé coraje y comencé a adentrarme en aquel ambiente, se sentía raro tocar la corteza de los arboles, uno se olvida de los pequeños placeres de la vida cuando pasa gran parte del tiempo rodeada de tecnología.

Mirabas hacia arriba y solo podías ver las altas copas de los arboles tapando el sol y uno que otro pájaro revolotear por allí, el lugar era pacifico tal y como me gusta.

Seguí caminando en linea recta hasta un árbol en particular, éste estaba alejado de los demás. Parecía mucho más viejo que todos los otros que había visto, era muy frondoso y sus ramas estaban llenas de hojas que brillaban pareciéndose a plástico, era muy perfecto para tener aquella edad ¿Cómo lose? La vida de un árbol se puede medir por muchas cosas…

Lo que más llamó mi atención fue, que una enredadera de rosas se extendía por todo su tronco, el color de aquellas flores podría describirse como violáceo y carmesí, algo muy raro de ver para mi. La savia del árbol brotaba y se aferraba a los tallos de la planta manteniéndola firme y bella.

Como una compañía eterna para aquel árbol ,el cual, se aferraba a su joven amiga.

Me acerque más para ver más de cerca aquellas rosas, pero cuando quise tocarlas, me acabe pinchando con sus espinas "Tks, que boba" dije para mi misma mirando como brotaba sangre de mi dedo indice.

Un viento se levanto en el lugar de repente, haciendo mover bruscamente mi cabello y por ende, a todos los arboles cerca. La tierra que volaba por los aires entro en mis ojos y los tuve que cerrar al no ver nada.

Sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia atrás chocando con el tronco y haciendo que las espinas se clavaran en mi espalda, solté un quejido por el dolor y escuche muy cerca en mi oído algo que me heló la sangre.

" _Desaparece"_

Aquella palabra retumbó en mi mente e hizo sentir temor dentro de mi, como nunca antes lo había sentido ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Nadie podría estar cerca de aquí, aparte, ¿Quien podría moverse libremente con ésta tierra? Mi mente daba vueltas y mil pensamientos corrieron por mi mente "Calmate Evangelina" mi respiración entrecortada demostraba lo asustada que me encontraba y, aquella presencia que sentí en mi habitación, volvió nuevamente. Lo tenia enfrente mio, hablándome al oído. Pareciera como si se llevara mi vida estando cerca de mi, eso me asustaba terriblemente.

Paralizada y, sin abrir los ojos por miedo de ver lo que tenia enfrente mio, escuché nuevamente aquella voz sombría en mi oído.

" _Alejate de_ _aquí_ _"_

Definitivamente no me quería aquí, sentí las espinas clavarse más profundamente en mi espalda,era insoportable. Del miedo, mi cuerpo no respondía y cada vez, se sentía más adormecido del dolor.

" _Escapa_ "

Aquella palabra fue la ultima que escuche, mi cuerpo no pudo más y se rindió, perdiendo así la conciencia en ese momento, escuchando el respirar ruidoso perteneciente a aquella voz en mi oído.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Me desperté sobresaltada en medio de la oscuridad, no podía ver claramente. Parpadeé para recuperar completamente mi visión y, lo que me encontré no era lo que me esperaba.

Lo primero que pensé fue un "esto es un sueño" luego, recordé mi caminata por el bosque y la situación extraña en la que me encontré, momentos antes de perder la conciencia.

Me encontraba recostada sobre el tronco de aquel árbol, mi camisa estaba toda rasgada. Ya era de noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, completamente estrellado. En cuanto intenté levantarme la primera vez, un dolor agudo en mi espalda hizo que volviera a mi lugar sin poder hacer nada. Recordé que me había lastimado con las espinas, gire mi cabeza, para ver las rosas, pero estas, estaban completamente marchitadas, excepto una, a la que corte y sentí su aroma, nunca olvidaré aquella fragancia...

El bosque daba miedo de noche. De día, parecía un hermoso lugar donde quisieras quedarte y pasar un rato agradable, ahora, era todo era lo contrario. Donde miraba veía alguna sombra vigilándome y los ojos de aquellos lindos animales, ahora parecían de fieras acechando a su presa.

"Oh pero que miedosa Evangelina" pensé para mi misma.

Algo llamo mi atención, una sombra paso por detrás de unos arboles para luego quedarse inmóvil en dirección lineal hacia mi "Éste es mi fin" volví a razonar en mis pensamientos. Aquella aparición se comenzó a alejar, sin pensarlo, me levanté apretando los dientes aguantando el dolor y comencé a seguirla, otra vez adentrándome entre los arboles.

Ya no podía reconocer nada, no estaba segura donde quedaba la linea de salida para volver a mi casa "Oh.. no, mis padres" me había olvidado completamente de ellos, seguramente estarían en estos momento súper desesperados buscando por doquier y más aun con la desaparición de mi hermana "ambas hermanas perdidas" que desgracia. Aunque, seguramente en cuanto vea a mis padres, no recibiré ningún abrazo ni un "te extrañamos hija" sino un "¿DÓNDE TE METISTE EVANGELINA? Y unos cuantos más regaños por parte de ellos.

Las palabras que escuché momentos antes de desmayarme volvieron a mi mente de inmediato "Escapa" ¿De qué? Es una buena sugerencia, cualquier persona que haya escuchado aquella palabra, hubiera salido a correr con los ojos cerrados y terminando por chocarse con un árbol en la cara.

De cualquier modo, toda aquella situación fue completamente extraña… me agarra escalofríos de solo pensar cosas espiritista o de alguna otra índole. La verdad, mi fuerte no es la valentía en aquellas cosas, podría enfrentarme a la gente, pero en estas cosas, las evito rotundamente.

No pude seguir con mi debate mental ya que, al prestar atención a la sombra, ésta desapareció delante de ¿Un fuerte abandonado? Al menos así parecía, estaba en muy mal estado y todo estaba completamente apagado, unas cuantas jaulas estaban en una de los costados de ella y unas herramientas de excavación. Había leído que éste bosque tiene unas ruinas de una antigua Mansión que fue destruida por el tiempo y se convirtió en parte de éste bosque para explorar.

Pronto vi como un par de hombres salían del lugar y se acercaban hacia donde yo me encontraba, rápidamente me metí entre unos arbustos que estaban detrás mio y rogaba que no me encontraran. Conteniendo mi respiración, vi como pasaban por en frente mio y se alejaban del lugar, pude escuchar unas cuantas palabras de su conversación.

.- _Al parecer encontramos a la chica adecuada para el Señor, se vé que aguanta mucho jajaja –_ comenzó a reír uno de los hombres.

.- S _i pudo con todos nosotros sin descansar, es perfecta para el jefe ¡justo lo que estábamos buscando! Aquella rubia será nuestro boleto de salida de ésta mugre, al menos podremos quedarnos con la morocha, aunque parece una llorona, seguro le podremos enseñar a callar la boca a la zorra. -_ el otro hombre llevaba unas prendas en sus manos, pude ver como una camiseta azul se notaba entre ellas y la reconocí de inmediato.

Aquella prenda, se la había regalado para su ultimo cumpleaños a Ruth, es algo mezquina con la ropa, así que nunca la había usado sino para ocasiones especiales. Ahora se encontraba toda destrozada y mugrienta.

Algo cayó como un balde de agua fría arriba mio.

Aquella rubia que mencionaron los hombres seguramente era Ruth…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, tenia que contener las ganas de llorar, no sabia si era de felicidad por encontrar su paradero o, de tristeza al escuchar lo que le hicieron..

Pobre… debe ser un infierno lo que estará pasando…

No te preocupes Ruth, _sea como sea_ , saldrás de allí.

El entrar no me fue difícil, el lugar estaba deshabitado, pareciera como si fuera una mala broma el que, teniendo secuestradas personas dejaran el lugar como abandonado. El olor a humedad por las paredes llenaba el lugar, me ahogaba de solo estar allí. Mi condición en cuanto a mis pulmones no es la mejor digamos, así que estos lugares estaban definitivamente prohibidos para mi.

"Todo sea por Ruth" me di ánimos para convencerme de que valía la pena el riesgo.

El lugar tenia pisos superiores, así también como inferiores, llevando al subsuelo que estaba solamente iluminado por velas "Que tenebroso". Solo un pasillo llevaba hacia abajo así que seguramente me cruzaría con alguien y seria mi fin.

Mi solución se encontraba arriba de una mesa, allí mirándome, parecía como si me hablara y me dijera "Hey! Aquí estoy~ tu salvación, solo tienes que sostenerme y apretarme" Si, aquella arma me hablaba. Nunca había usado una, salvo en los videojuegos, no creo que sea tan distinto, solo que con ésta mataría a alguien de verdad. El pensar en aquello me revolvió el estomago, no quería matar a nadie , yo solo quería salvar a Ruth…

La tomé por precaución y me dirigí hacia el subsuelo, agachándome y poniéndome alerta con cada sonido que escuchaba de cualquier lado. Parece una película de terror, donde sabes que la protagonista morirá sea como sea.

Al llegar un largo pasillo con múltiples puertas se extendía en frente mio, todas con barrotes en sus ventanas, parecía una vieja cárcel de la época victoriana. Escuché pasos detrás de mi y la adrenalina llego al mismo tiempo que ya me encontraba corriendo a todo velocidad, adentrándome más en el pasillo y la oscuridad. Llegue a la ultima puerta que quedaba del lugar y me metí tan rápido como pude, mi respiración era entrecortada y sentía el miedo correr por mis venas. Mis manos temblaban mientras sujetaban el arma.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, difícilmente podía ver algo.

Enfoque mis ojos en el lugar para ver donde me encontraba y de repente algo tiro de mi pierna haciéndome caer y tuve que contener un grito para no llamar la atención afuera.

Sentí como si mi vida se me fuera del cuerpo del susto, si así de dramática soy.

Arriba mio se encontraba alguien, llorando y gimiendo, sus brazos a mis costados sosteniendo los míos temblaban en su agarre. Largos cabellos tocaban mi rostro haciéndome cosquillas.

.- ¿ _Qu-quién eres? ¡Contesta! -_ sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel y emití un gemido de dolor por aquello, era una mujer la que estaba arriba mio tan asustada como una pequeña niña.

 _.- Tranquila –_ exclamé mirando hacia su rostro del cual no podía ver rasgo alguno por la oscuridad - _no soy de ellos –_ fue lo único que pude decir para que me soltara – _créeme, si lo fuera, no estaría aquí en ésta posición. -_ seguí explicando y por ultimo – _tengo un arma en una de mis manos ¿No crees que ya lo hubiera usado contra ti si fuera enemiga? -_ mi voz sonó sin emoción alguna, hasta ami me asusto de lo sombría que se escucho aquello, pero al fin y al cabo, era verdad.

Pareció creerme ya que, soltó su agarre y se bajo de arriba mio, quedando sentadas ambas en el duro suelo. En cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a llorar débilmente, se me partió el alma verla arrodillada en el suelo tan débil, quien sabrá cuantas cosas le hicieron a la probé joven.

.- _Si me respondes algunas preguntas, podremos salir de aquí tan pronto como resuelva algo que tengo que hacer-_ pude escuchar un casi inaudible "Adelante" y comencé con mi interrogatorio, la adrenalina que sentía por estar en una situación tan peligrosa aceleraba mi corazón rápidamente y sentía que podría vomitar en aquel momento, me contuve y trate de parecer lo más tranquila posible para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba- _Primero ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _.- Me llamo Stella… -_ su voz sonaba tan apagada que comenzó a contestar la pregunta automáticamente como una grabadora – _yy- tú? -_ preguntó aquello con miedo.

 _.- Mi nombre es Evangelina, estoy aquí buscando a mi hermana Ruth, ¿La conoces? -_ pregunté aceleradamente sin poder evitar y vi como la chica se tensaba completamente al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana.

 _\- S-si la conozco… ella y yo estamos aquí desde.. desde –_ se quebró en ese momento sin poder seguir con lo que iba a decir, escuche tomo tomaba aire y se decidió a proseguir – _desde, que mataron a nuestros.. amigos .-_ termino de decir aquello fríamente y agacho la cabeza.

.- _¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo que los demás murieron? ¿Los mataron? ¿Qué les hicieron a ustedes? -_ pregunte acercándome a ella inmediatamente y sacudiéndola por los hombros para que conteste todas mis preguntas, no podía creer… mataron a casi todos, solo las dejaron a ellas, malditos…

Ella solamente apunto hacia una esquina de la habitación oscura y yo la seguí con la mirada, me levanté lentamente, tratando de ver algo pero, desde aquella distancia no podía. Sujete el arma con mis manos y camine despacio hacia el lugar.

Lo que vi hizo que el alma se me fuera a los pies, sentí como se me iba el aire y lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos instantáneamente.

Allí, tirada como una muñeca, aprisionada y casi completamente desnuda se encontraba mi hermana… Ruth..

Caí al suelo en frente de aquella cama llorando al lado de ella. El arma cayó de mis manos y rápidamente sujete una de sus manos en las mías, estaba tan fría…

Solo podía ver marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, la habían maltratado hasta el cansancio.

Entre mi lamento, sentí como su mano se movió y apretó las mías. Levanté la vista y mire su rostro, sin poderlo creer. Aun después de todo estaba viva, había aguantado todo éste infierno, lo sabia, ella es realmente fuerte. Ahora lloraba de alegría, estábamos nuevamente juntas, nadie más podría separarnos, saldríamos de aquí _sea como sea_ y todo se solucionará.

Abrió sus ojos y asustada se sentó sacando su manos de entre las miá, yéndose hacia la esquina de la cama y mirando hacia todos lados sin reconocerme.

.- ¡ _DEJAME NO ME TOQUES MALDITO BASTARDO!_ \- comenzó a gritar a la nada y yo agarre y le tapé la boca con mi mano, si aquellos hombres llegaran a escucharla, sin duda vendrían hacia aquí y terminarían por encontrarme.

-. _Calla Ruth, me encontraran y no podremos escapar –_ le dije en su oído mientras pataleaba por librarse de mi agarre, en cuanto escucho mi voz se quedo quieta completamente escuchándome atentamente - _ahora, te soltaré, pero no debes gritar en ningún momento ¿Si? -_ inmediatamente asintió repetidamente con su cabeza y hice lo que le dije.

.- ¿ _Ev-Evangelina? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te secuestraron a ti también? Oh Dios estamos perdidas, ¡No quiero que te hagan nada! -_ sentí al tocar su rostro como estaba todo humedecido y se quejo ante mi tacto, no pude ver que tenia todo moretones en su rostro – _No quiero que te hagan lo mismo, lo mismo que me hicieron a mi –_ decía entre llantos y me abrazo inmediatamente apretándome contra ella, el dolor en mi espalda se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, pero lo soporte por ella. "Está viva" sonreí al decir eso en mi mente.

 _.- He venido por mi cuenta Ruth, vine aquí para rescatarte, no pensé que te encontraría, menos éste lugar, solo… -_ recordé todo aquella situación en aquel árbol y respondí – _me alegro de volver a verte, ahora, solo hay que planear bien como escaparnos y … -_ fui interrumpida por Stella que se acerco hasta mi lado.

.- _¿Cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí? Estamos gravemente heridas, Ruth está ciega –_ comencé a desesperarme al escuchar aquellas palabras – _aceptalo, has venido inútilmente, moriremos aquí las tres._

Mi hermana ¿Ciega? No…

Me quede congelada por un pequeño tiempo, pensando aquello, habían pasado demasiadas cosas hoy y me costaba digerir todo completamente.

Decidí no decaer, ya había llegado hasta aquí. Había logrado encontrar a mi hermana, cosa que hasta ahora los policías ni siquiera sabrán en estos momentos. No podía rendirme solo porque así, al menos el intentar, al menos… no perder las esperanzas. Son estos momentos y otros en los que debo comportarme como "la hermana mayor" salvando a mi hermana y obviamente a Stella ahora. Miles de ideas desechables pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, con la incapacidad de mi hermana seria mucho más difícil sacarlas de allí.

 _Nada es imposible…_

Con aquel pensamiento tomé las manos de las chicas y exclamé segura, tomando aire y parándome en frente de ellas.

" _Saldremos de aquí, lo prometo."_

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**


	11. Chapter 10(2): Ese demonio, Conociéndote

_[Conociéndote]_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

El contarme todo lo que habían pasado en aquel lugar, aumentaba mi odio hacia aquellos hombres y más ganas de usar aquella pistola me daban. ¿Cómo es que los humanos podríamos ser tan mierdas?

Al parecer, aquellos hombres habían salido porque ésta noche vendrá el jefe para ver la "mercancía" que tienen aquellos tipos para él.

Era nuestra oportunidad para escapar.

Múltiples intentos en caminar de las chicas fueron ajustando y acostumbrándose a hacerlo nuevamente, no sabría si podrían correr pero algo es algo. El plan era simple, Stella ayudaría a Ruth a movilizarse ya que no tenia la vista para guiarse por si sola, yo por mi parte estaría delante suyos con el arma cuidándolas y atacando a quien se interpondría en mi camino.

No dejare que lastimen más a mi hermana, si tenia un arma de defensa en mis manos, la usaría por el bien de las tres.

Le di mi camisa a Ruth para que se tapara al menos con eso, de igual manera ambas, agarraron las pequeñas mantas que estaban en ambas camas y se taparon con eso.

Stella vio mi espalda cuando me termine de quitarme la prenda y quiso decir algo ,pero, una seña miá de que no diga nada, la hizo callar. No quería que Ruth se preocupara por mi, en cuanto a eso, el que no pudiera ver era una ventaja para mi, respecto a eso.

Puedo hablar por las tres al decir que, lo que estábamos por hacer era totalmente descabellado y que no se sabia si era más seguro el quedarnos o arriesgarnos a salir afuera. Vi duda en el rostro de Stella pero al momento de mirarme trato de sonreírme y así, le regale el mismo gesto.

El momento había llegado, con mi hermana nos dimos un abrazo consolador, de esos que sin palabras nos decimos "Todo estará bien".

Nos posicionamos como íbamos a salir, podía ver como Stella temblaba al agarrar la mano de Ruth, y yo estaba en la misma situación pero no era a mi hermana a quien agarraba la mano, sino a un arma, el cual con solo jalar el gatillo, podía matar a alguien.

Respire hondo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, sentía algo así como "mariposas en el estomago" pero para mi eran murciélagos que luego de esto, vomitaría para dejarlos volar. Una ultima exhalación y abrí la puerta rápidamente para luego posicionar el arma delante mio.

El salir de la habitación con vida ya lo sentía como un logro, uno pequeño, pero en fin. Comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo escuchando el sonar de mis zapatos contra el piso de piedra, sentía la presencia de las dos chicas detrás mio y eso, de alguna manera, me tranquilizaba y me daba fuerzas para cualquier cosa.

Llegamos hacia la escalera, comenzamos a subir lentamente, yo atenta ante cualquier sonido proveniente de adelante mio. "Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien" me repetía ami misma en mi mente para mantener la calma y el temor controlado. Ya podía ver el final de los escalones hacia la planta. Mi respiración se acelero de la emoción, sentía escalofríos a cada momento con cada paso.

Al llegar todo estaba igual de oscuro que allá abajo, solo que la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas que se encontraban en el lugar, con un paso apresurado nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida, la emoción se sentía en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Una luz se encendió a mi costado dejándome con la vista nublada un momento y un "Hey! ¿Qué hacen afuera?" se escucho al momento.

" _ABAJO"_

Grite para Ruth y Stella y ellas hicieron caso inmediatamente, ya podía ver claramente.

Un hombre mucho más alto que yo, se encontraba delante mio apuntándome con una linterna y un arma, vestía de negro completamente y sus ojos rojos por la falta de sueño y el alcohol se notaba en su mirada.

 _.- Mira que tenemos aquí, una mocosa, una llorona y por ultimo una ciega buena para nada jajaja –_ su risa hizo eco en todo el lugar, me produjo escalofríos verlo reírse maniáticamente. - _un nuevo juguete llego a nosotros sin tener que andar buscando, pero que belleza –_ dijo acercándose hacia mi, yo me entre puse entre él y las chicas apuntándole con el arma hacia su pecho – _Jajaja mira a la pequeña mocosa, ¡tiene un arma! Pero que miedo me da –_ se estaba burlando de mi, no me creía capas de dispararle, mis manos temblaban mientras trataba de sujetar fuertemente el arma – ¡Dispárame _, si te atreves pequeña zorra! -_ apunto el arma hacia mi hermana y un odio comenzó a crecer en mi en cuanto lo vi hacer aquello, no dejaría que haber llegado aquí fuera en mano, rápidamente dirigí el cañón hacia él gritándole "¡No te atrevas! o morirás" mi voz sonó tétrica ante aquel comentario, el hombre solo se rio de mi. - _JAJAJAJAJA mira, te quieres hacer la valiente pero no serias capas de dispararme, tu lo sabes –_ sus palabras me dolían, eran ciertas. No podría dispararle a ningún ser vivo.

Escuche como preparaba el arma para disparar y cualquier pensamiento de duda se alejo de mi inmediatamente. No matará a mi hermana, no lo permitiré.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, solo apreté el gatillo y el hombre reacciono en el momento, vi como la bala iba a pegarle en el brazo, pero no entendí como en vez de llegar allí, se dirigió directamente hacia la cabeza, atravesando su cráneo justo en medio de la frente haciendo que caiga al suelo, como un saco de papas. Mire mis manos y allí estaba el arma, la había disparado, HABIA MATADO a aquel hombre… Sentí como toda inocencia se iba de mi cuerpo…

Quedé paralizada un momento pensando en todo lo que implica haber asesinado a una persona.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y, al mirar hacia quien le pertenecía vi a Stella con una mirada comprensiva en su rostro.

 _.- Es hora de salir de éste infierno –_ musitó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos, tenia razón, luego pelearía conmigo misma, era momento de salir de allí lo antes posible.

Abrí la puerta y, vi la luz de la luna alumbrándonos el camino de salida, nunca me había alegrado tanto ver a aquel satélite en toda mi vida.

Salí primera asegurándome de que no había nadie afuera y así era, le hice señas a Stella y comenzamos a caminar hacia los frondosos arboles, una vez más estaba en medio de ellos.

Caminamos por un buen tiempo bajo la fría noche, el sonido que emiten los búhos me ponía los pelos de punta apuntando hacia todos lados como una maniática. Las chicas no la estaban pasando mejor que yo, ambas temblaban por el frio que hacia y me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada, era un pequeño sacrificio más, antes de terminar completamente con ésta pesadilla.

Llegamos hacia un sendero del cual Stella reconoció de inmediato, aceleró su paso por delante mio y quise protestar, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella se encontraba delante de un auto volcado, ayude a mi hermana a ir hacia allí sujetándola por la cintura.

.- _E-este es… el auto de Alexis.. -_ dijo ella casi como un susurro, Ruth al escuchar aquello se desespero soltándose de mi agarre y queriendo ir a tocar el vehículo.

 _.- ¿Alexis? -_ dije confundida, en realidad nunca habíamos hablado con mi hermana sobre sus nuevas amistades así que no sabia nada de ellos.

 _.- Alexis.. si, él era el que conducía, antes de.. su muerte. -_ a Ruth le dolió decir aquello – _era líder de su cuadrilla.. -_ termino de decir aquello agachando la cabeza – _No.. no quiero estar aquí, por favor ¿Nos vamos?_

 _.- Solo dejame agarrar nuestros abrigos y lo que nos sea útil y nos vamos –_ dijo Stella metiéndose dentro del auto por un costado, sentía una opresión en el pecho, al igual que Ruth, no quería seguir estando allí.

Al rato salio Stella con unos abrigos y una caja en sus manos. Dándole las gracias me puse un abrigo de hombre y ella hicieron lo mismo, al menos el frio seria más aguantable. Ella me entregó la caja y en ese momento la abrí.

Allí estaban un cuchillo, otra arma con sus cartuchos y una linterna "¡Gracias Dios! Dije en mi mente agradeciendo la pequeña suerte de nosotras.

Seguimos caminando por el costado del sendero, no íbamos por en medio de el porque capas aquellos hombres aparecerían y la verdad mis fuerzas iban disminuyendo con cada paso.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando pero algo era seguro.

No esperaba encontrarme con aquel árbol nuevamente.

Allí estaba, en todo su esplendor como la primera vez, con sus hojas relucientes bajo la luz de la luna. Sentí miedo al verlo, tanta belleza y allí… allí me había pasado aquello, mi espalda ardió en aquel momento, al recordar toda la situación que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas en el mismo lugar. Stella se dio cuenta de mi expresión y quiso decir algo, pero yo solo le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, no quería pensar en aquellas cosas en esos momentos.

Escuche muchos pasos acercarse hacia nosotras y el miedo floreció como las flores en primavera. Hice señas a Stella para que se escondiera entre los arboles y así lo hizo junto con Ruth, yo por mi parte fui detrás de aquel árbol, aproveche que su tronco era lo suficientemente grueso para esconderme detrás de el.

Mis temores se habían vuelto realidad, una banda de unos 12 hombres estaban allí, cada uno con armas y linternas en sus manos. El miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos era tanto que pensé algo totalmente suicida para mi.

Podría distraerlos y así las chicas podrían tener la ventaja de escapar y encontrar la salida, como dije un pensamiento totalmente loco.

Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? La razón de la que yo éste aquí yo es mi hermana, para rescatarla del infierno que estaba viviendo, mi objetivo estaba casi cumplido, si no fuera por aquellos hombres, todo seria diferente.

Lamentablemente alguien debe hacer el sacrificio y esa persona seria yo.

Ya podría imaginarme a mi hermana graduándose de medicina y siendo lo que ella siempre soñó. Su vida seria como ella siempre quiso. ¿Podría vivir luego de lo ocurrido? Si, yo se que si. Si pudo aguantar hasta éstas instancias, podrá superar cualquier cosa.

Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que no lo haga, que buscara la forma de seguir viviendo, pero mi mente tenia otra cosa en mente y esa era..

Que la vida de mi hermana tiene prioridad…

Hice señas a Stella y ésta asintió para luego, al final, mostrarme una mirada de tristeza, no había otra opción…

El cuchillo se encontraba escondido dentro de mi ropa, tenia una de las armas en mis manos, la otra se la había dado a Stella, ya sabes "mas seguridad". Tome aire varias veces para mantener la calma por décima cuarta vez en el día y pensar claramente lo que haría.

Los hombres se estaban por separar, debía apresurarme a llevar a cabo mi idea.

Salí de mi escondite llamando la atención de todos, en ese mismo momento las linternas apuntaron hacia mi rostro así como sus armas, mi vista quedó cegada por la luz. El miedo me dejo paralizada "Maldición..." no podía creerlo, me había congelado completamente, todo lo que había planeado se echaría a perder si no hacia algo pronto, escuchaba gritos por todas partes y a aquellos hombres acercarse a mi.

Mire hacia mi costado para ver si Stella y Ruth ya se habían marchado, lo que me encontré me hizo querer morirme en ese mismo momento.

Allí, tirada en el suelo, se encontraba la joven morocha recostada en un árbol, inmóvil. Mi desesperación se hizo presente y quise echarme a correr hacia aquel lugar. Lo que más me dejo impactada fue…

Que mi hermana no se encontraba por ningún lado…

Sentí un golpe en mi nuca y luego

Todo se volvió negro…

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Los gritos de personas me despertaron bruscamente, en cuanto recobré la memoria, el dolor en mi espalda era insoportable, parecía como si estuviera acostada encima de carbón encendido. También, un fuerte dolor en la nuca me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y ver donde me encontraba, aunque, lo sabia perfectamente.

Ahora yo no era la salvadora, sino que era la victima en ésta cárcel de piedra que tanto me había costado alejar de mi. Las voces de hombres se escuchaban por todo el lugar, al parecer, estaban peleando por todo lo que les había causado. Claro el perder a un "trofeo" como era mi hermana para su querido jefe les cayo como una piedra encima de sus cabezas. Quise reír al escucharlos maldecirme y pelearse entre ellos, culpando al que tenia al lado.

Quise mover mis manos, pero se encontraban atrapadas con algo así como mis pies. Abrí los ojos, la habitación estaba iluminada como me imaginaba, con velas en todos los lugares. Al mirar hacia mis costados, me encontré con que estaba atada a una camilla metálica. Pareciera como si fuera una paciente loca a punto de ser sacrificada para que estudien su cerebro.

 _.- Oh vamos ¿Cómo pudieron perder contra una niña manga de idiotas? -_ dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera – ¿ _Ahora que haremos con esta pequeña zorra? -_ preguntó otro que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación – Podríamos _… entregársela al jefe.. como ofrenda de disculpa.. -_ dijo otro y yo me sentí como un objeto al escuchar "ofrenda de disculpa" - _Nah, es una chiquilla, no servirá y terminaremos muertos todos –_ exclamó el primero señalándome y dándose cuenta que los estaba mirando.

 _.- Mira quien se despertó, la pequeña niña problemática –_ dijo sonriéndome, sentí asco al solo mirarlo - _¿Sabes todos los problemas que nos has causado mocosa? -_ al decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia mi y los demás lo imitaron, quedando justo alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. - _¿Qué haremos con ella? Jeje –_ esa risa no significaba nada bueno para mi… - Podríamos _castigarla por ser una niña mala ¿Qué dicen chicos? -_ exclamó mirando a todos y se escucharon los gritos acalorados de todos los hombres aceptando aquella propuesta.

Malditos…

Agarraron cuchillos y comenzaron a pasarlo por todo mi cuerpo, lastimando tras su paso y haciendo sangrar mi piel. El dolor era insoportable, no podía aguantar aquello, me retorcí todo lo que podía queriéndome librar de aquellas ataduras y poder escapar. Lagrimas salían sin permiso de mis ojos, cayendo por los costados de mi rostro, todo se nublaba con cada cuchillada que pasaban por mi.

Mis ropas estaban completamente destruidas, me encontraba indefensa ante ellos, desnuda ante la mirada de estos malditos desgraciados…

En un momento donde casi estaba por la inconsciencia y la muerte, sentí como era liberada de mis ataduras y mi cuerpo era dado vuelta quedando boca para abajo. Los pequeños cortes no eran profundos pero ardían demasiado, estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas.

 _¡NO! ¡DEJENLA! ES UNA NIÑA_

Escuche a lo lejos y al dirigir mi mirada hacia la voz, pude ver a Stella totalmente golpeada y aprisionada en una jaula siendo una simple espectadora de mi momento de tortura.

Lo que siguió no me lo espere…

Algo caliente que hizo que soltara un grito toco la parte baja de mi espalda, se podía oler la carne quemada proviniendo de aquel lugar.

Mas lagrimas

Mas gritos

Quería que acabaran con aquel sufrimiento, si tenían que matarme, que lo hagan en ese momento, comencé a ver doble y nublado y, me pareció ver por todos lados arañas que se encontraban en las paredes encima de aquellos hombres, que se reían y aplaudían lo que me estaban haciendo.

Los gritos de Stella se hicieron más fuerte, las risas se escucharon aun más, todo era demasiado y en mi estado de inconsciencia grite aquellas palabras que me condenarían para siempre, al tiempo que una araña se presentaba adelante mio mostrándome sus largos colmillos llenos de veneno.

" _ **¡Que alguien,** **quien sea,** **nos ayude!"** _

La habitación se oscureció completamente, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y, digan maldiciones a ciegas lo que había causado el apagón. Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad y silencio, me asustaba aun más que no hubiera gritos, sonidos, nada…

.- _**Humana –**_ dijo una voz completamente sombría, la escuchaba justo delante de mi, me senté en aquella camilla quedando en frente de una sombra que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se distinguía la figura de..

 _Una enorme araña con ojos dorados..._

 _ **.- Has atrevido a invocarme ami, dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -**_ no entendía completamente nada ¿Acaso ésta era la presencia que me había atacado en aquel árbol? No, definitivamente no, ésta presencia era diferente. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, que me imitaban sin inmutarse ni moverse, esperando mi respuesta.

.- ¿ _Per-perdón? -_ solo pude decir, no tenia palabras para lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, todos aquellos hombres se encontraban en una esquina, temiendo a aquella sombra que me hablaba.

 _ **.- Tks… Tienes las agallas para pronunciar aquellas palabras pero no sabes su significado. -**_ definitivamente se estaba enojando, pero.. yo no tenia la culpa… - **_¿Tienes idea al menos de lo que soy? -_** exclamó acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi, lo tenia a unos centímetros de distancia, yo me encontraba tan lastimada e ida que solo pude contestar una cosa...

 _Un demonio…_

 _ **.- Así es.**_ \- dijo aquello, dando unos pasos hacia atrás ignorando a los hombres en la esquina – **_Un demonio que puede hacer un contrato contigo, dándote lo que más quieras a cambio de algo –_** exclamó monótono sin quitar su vista de mi.

¿Un contrato? ¿Darme lo que más quería? Parecía una propuesta muy buena en aquellos momentos, donde me encontraba literalmente casi al borde del sufrimiento y posteriormente de mi muerte. ¿Habrá valido tanto mi esfuerzo? ¿Tenia que terminar así mi vida? Tenia la posibilidad de que no fuera así. De tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer sufrir a cada una de las personas responsables de estos actos, de que ahora mi hermana no tenga visión y este traumatizada.

De la muerte de sus amigos…

De deshonrar mi nombre…

.- ¿ _A cambio de qué? -_ pregunté con mi voz temblorosa, mi cabeza daba vueltas y ya no me quedaba fuerzas para seguir, en cualquier tiempo terminaría por desmayarme. Las heridas en mi cuerpo no paraban de sangrar y sentía como me ardía la carne quemada…

 _ **.- A cambio de –**_ vi como mostraba sus largos colmillos aquella araña y, de ella caía algo verde "Veneno" pensé para mi misma deduciendo sola - **_tu alma…_**

 _Mi alma…_

Repetí para mi misma quedándome helada.

 _ **.-Tú has dado un gran sacrificio, ahora es tu opción si haces un contrato con un demonio y consigues cumplir tus deseos o no… El precio para cruzar el rio ya ha sido cancelado. -**_ aquellas preguntas me las repetía en mi mente ¿Estaba dispuesta a todo aquello? El recuerdo de haberle disparado a aquel hombre vino a mi mente, ya no tenia nada que perder… Mi inocencia, aquella Evangelina, había muerto una parte de ella al jalar el gatillo. - _**Así que dime humana ¿Estas preparada para formar un contrato conmigo?**_

Mientras pueda proteger a mi hermana… a mi familia.

Mataría a aquella otra parte, terminaría de asesinar a la anterior Evangelina.

De repente el disfraz de un soldado valiente te queda _  
_pintado das un paso al frente, por que son urgente las _  
_cosas que siempre has callado

 _.- Demonio.. -_ exclamé fríamente mirándole de frente, toda expresión en mi rostro se había esfumado, todo miedo se había desvanecido. Evangelina moriría aquella noche.

Y gritar y gritar y gritar y cederle al coraje un lugar  
Y ponerle nombre al miedo  
y arrancarle un rayo al cielo ser feliz aunque pueda fallar  
por que un nudo en la garganta no se suelta si se aguanta  
las espinas no se deben tragar  
Las palabras tienen filo y a mi nadie me a prohibido gritar

 _ **¡Quiero hacer un contrato contigo!**_

La habitación se oscureció aún mas, solo quedando iluminado el espacio entre aquel demonio y yo.

Miré hacia los alrededores y ver algo era imposible, solo quedábamos nosotros dos…

Para cerrar aquel contrato.

 _ **.- Y dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -**_ exclamó ladeando la cabeza de lado, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

Debería pensarlo bien, un contrato es irrompible, si cometía algún error, seguramente aquel demonio me jugaría una trampa y todo habría sido en vano.

.- _Yo quiero… -_ "Vamos Evangelina" - _Poder ¡El poder para tomar venganza de aquellos que nos hicieron ésto a mi hermana y a mi! -_ grite aquellas palabras cerrando los ojos y golpeando la camilla con mis puños, nunca sentí tanto odio en mi vida. Eso haría, les haría pagar todo lo que habían hecho con nosotras, aunque tuviera que dar mi alma a cambio, las pagarían, uno por uno, de la forma más dolorosa posible… Malditos..

.- _**Así sera, te ayudaré en tu venganza tal y como quieras, seré tu pieza en éste juego, para que al final, el ganador seas tú –**_ dijo acercándose a mi y tocándome con una de sus patas, sentía que si quitaba mis ojos de su mirada, el demonio lo tomaría como signo de debilidad y, terminaría por irse. No.. ya había tomado aquella decisión, no podía dejarme.

.- _Me protegerás por sobre todo los medios –_ exclamé como primer requerimiento – ¡ _Nunca me traicionaras hasta que el contrato esté cumplido!_ -sentía que mi cuerpo ya no daba más – Obedecerás _mis ordenes incondicionalmente y nunca, pero nunca escucha atentamente demonio.. **Me mentirás… -**_ sentí una falta de aire en mi pecho "Oh no..."

Y gritar y gritar y gritar y cederle al coraje un lugar  
Y ponerle nombre al miedo  
y arrancarle un rayo al cielo ser feliz aunque pueda fallar  
por que un nudo en la garganta no se suelta si se aguanta  
las espinas no se deben tragar  
Las palabras tienen filo y a mi nadie me a prohibido gritar

 _ **.- Como usted diga –**_ dijo musitando una pequeña risa tenebrosa que hizo eco en el lugar – ** _Ahora ¿Dónde quiere la marca? Éste será prueba de nuestro contrato, si es en un lugar visible, más poder tendrá el contratista y ademas –_** creo que vi que la araña sonrió – _**éste nunca podrá escapar del demonio… -**_ un escalofrió corrió por mi espina dorsal al escuchar aquello "Nunca podre escapar de mi destino trágico" …

.- _En mi mano izquierda… -_ dije sin mucho esfuerzo, ya me comenzaba a tambalear del esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo al mantenerme despierta.

Vi como la gran sombra desaparecía y se transformaba en una más pequeña que se posaba en mi mano, la observé, allí estaría la marca que me condenaría para toda la vida.

La araña brillo y mi mano comenzó a arder transmitiendo todo ese dolor por todo mi brazo. Sangre salio de ella y no pude evitar gritar con todas mis fuerzas por el ardor. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás gritando más fuerte y luego… nada

Mire hacia mi mano y allí estaba, una estrella invertida dentro de un circulo en mi mano, la sangre brotaba de la marca y caía sobre la camilla.

Una sombra apareció en frente mio, haciendo que mire hacia el frente y lo vea.

Allí, parado, se encontraba aquel demonio, con ojos violacios, vistiendo completamente de negro y una piel pálida que parecía de porcelana.

 _El demonio disfrazado de humano…._

 _ **.- El contrato está hecho, seré su fiel sirviente hasta que éste esté completo. Hasta que recibas tu corona decorada desesperación y tu alma sea completamente miá. -**_ dijo con voz monótona el demonio, que me miraba fijamente convirtiendo aquellos ojos carmesí en unos dorados detrás de un par de lentes. **_.- Dígame, joven ama ¿Cuál es su primera orden?_**

" _ **Mata a aquellos hombres"**_

" _ **Yes, My Queen"**_

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

La luna era testigo de mi pecado, el cielo parecía llorar con aquellas estrellas acompañando aquel satélite. Allí estaba yo, a las afueras del fuerte, con una Stella desmayada en los brazos de aquel ser.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado y las heridas me dolían con cada movimiento que hacia.

No podía evitar suspirar sin dejar de mirar el cielo; en aquella habitación había muerto todo de mi. Ya no quedaba nada que pudiera rescatar de éste cuerpo, ni mi alma, porque, ésta le pertenecía al demonio que tenia al lado.

 _ **.-** ¿Cómo te llamas? **-**_ pregunté sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado y como las copas de los arboles bailaban con el viento – _no puedo ir por la vida llamándote "demonio". **-**_ exclamé sin mucho esfuerzo, mi cuerpo maltratado me pedía a gritos que me dejara caer al suelo.

 _.- Yo tendré el nombre que mi ama me quiera dar –_ exclamo monótono mientras seguía cargando a Stella "Uh… tengo que ver que haré con ella, espero que éste demonio pueda hacer algo" - _¿Su alteza?_

.- _Ah.. si..-_ ¿Cómo me llamó?- _Digamos... que, no estoy en condiciones de pensar claramente en estos momentos ,así que,_ _te llamaras_ _como el nombre que más te haya gustado entre los que tuviste._ \- solté un suspiro "Ésto dolerá en la mañana" pensé al ver todas las heridas- ¿ _Y bien?_

 _.- Mi_ _nombre..._ _-_ todo quedó en silencio un momento, al parecer, el demonio estaba pensando, ya que en su rostro ningún gesto se mostraba y, entonces, aún cargando a Stella y con la mirada hacia la luna exclamó – _me llamo..._

 _ **Claude Faustus**_


	12. Chapter 11: Ese demonio, Milagroso

**_Buenas buenas guapuras! Aquí otro capitulo como cada fin de semana :D Está recién salido del horno~ así que, espero que lo disfruten y les guste c: Porque sino... - aparece Undertaker con mirada malévola- me visitará el monstruo de las cosquillas y ¿Saben qué? Lo odio D:!_**

 ** _Dejando de lado mis divagaciones... El capitulo es corto, pero, tiene sus motivos._**

 ** _Nose si se acuerdan que les había comentario sobre "Un fic único" bueno, sigue en pie \owo/ Solo que... vayan haciéndose la idea de que no habrá un [SebasxOc] - la poca gente que la leía apunta hacia la "x"- uwu/ creo que otros personajes merecen la posibilidad de lucir sus cualidades y, bueno, éste es el momento de ellos - lanza confeti para ella sola-_**

 ** _En fin~ Gracias a los que me apoyan y la gente que seguirá leyendo pues... Bienvenidos a un mundo alterno (?_**

 ** _Ahora que nuestro segundo personaje principal hizo su zukhulenta aparición, comenzará lo bueno 7o7!_**

 ** _Gracias a Slinky-Pink por sus buenos consejos uwu/ Te debo una! Sos una grosa \owo/_**

 ** _A Teddy B ~ Aquí tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta ¿Dónde está Ruth? Pues en mi casa (?) Oksno... Me alegro que te haya encantado la sorpresita 7o7/_**

 ** _Sin mas preámbulos..._**

 ** _En fin~ AL FIC!_**

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso. [Toda aquella cosa del link, bueno para éste punto ya se lo saben así que para que ponerlo~ Imágenes por aquí \owo Imágenes por allá owo/ Creadas por mi :3 ]

* * *

 _[Conociéndote]_

" _La lluvia cae porque las nubes no aguantan su peso… Las lágrimas caen porque el corazón no aguanta el dolor."_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

 _Libertad…_

Era lo que podía pensar en aquel momento, donde nos encontrábamos a solo unos pasos de terminar con aquella pesadilla y poder descansar las tres.

 _Miedo…_

Era lo que sentía al tener cerca a Evangelina. Arriesgó su vida queriéndome encontrar. A fin de cuentas, una parte de mi estaba feliz de poder volver a estar con ella nuevamente, pero, pensándolo cuidadosamente, algo me decía que su intromisión tendría consecuencias.

Algo que aprendí en sus 17 años es que, es demasiado terca para dejar una idea o proyecto, no se detiene hasta llevarlo a cabo. Ésta situación era igual, aunque la reprenda y quiera hacer algo para que se aleje, era demasiado tarde, ya estaba allí…

Fue muy rápido todo lo que ocurrió en aquel momento, Evangelina le dijo unas rápidas palabras a Stella y en cuanto había caído ante la situación, ella ya me estaba jalando hacia un escondite.

¿Cómo estando tan cerca de la libertad puede pasar ésto?

La _suerte_ no estaba de nuestro lado aquella noche.

Las voces de aquellos hombres se escucharon mas alto y me di cuenta que nos estaban pisando los talones.

Pude ver unas luces que me enceguecieron peor de lo que estaba.

Espera...¡Luces!

No lo podía creer, podría haber llorado de felicidad en aquel momento, pero, la situación no lo ameritaba, contuve mis lagrimas lo mas que pude para no llamar la atención.

 _.- Escuchame Ruth –_ dijo Stella tomándome por los hombros y susurrándome- _tenemos un plan con Evangelina –_ alguna idea disparatada de mi hermana...- _en cuanto nos dé la señal, nosotras tenemos que escapar ¿Entendido?_

 _.- Pero ¿y ella? No la podemos dejar con aquellos hombres… -_ de ninguna manera se arriesgaría por nosotras, ella tiene más futuro que nosotras dos juntas. - _No la dejaremos. -_ sentencié con voz firme hacia ella, podía verla algo distorsionada.

 _.- Ella … -_ comenzó a decir como pensando que dirá – _estará bien. Las tres saldremos de ésta Ruth, confiá en tu hermana. Después de todo, gracias a ella hemos llegado hasta aquí. -_ termino diciendo con una voz dulce. Tenia razón, sin Evangelina, aún estaríamos siendo juguetes de Carlos y sus hombres…

De repente, un casi inaudible quejido de Stella se escuchó cerca mio y voltee hacia todos lados viendo que le había pasado. Allí se encontraba, recostada, inmóvil junto a un árbol a la vista de todos.

Gritos y el sacudido de las múltiples luces se vieron en el lugar y, en cuanto quise reaccionar, alguien me jalo hacia atrás levantándome y alejándose del lugar rápidamente. Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero una mano fría me tapó la boca evitando que cualquier sonido saliese de mi. Patalee intentando soltarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible, era demasiado fuerte.

Lo peor que podía pensar en aquel momento es que, aquellos hombres nos encontraron, nos llevarían de regreso hacia aquel mugroso lugar y nos matarían por escaparnos y querernos burlarnos de ellos. Aun luchando por querer escapar lagrimas de desesperación caían por mis mejillas.

No había que pensar mucho para deducir que quien me estaba cargando era un hombre, ya que, bajo mi espalda y mis piernas ( me encontraba en una posición digamos… como príncipe llevando a su princesa -vomita mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento-) sus brazos se notaban musculosos.

El forcejeo era inútil y me rendí, si éste era mi fin, que así sea. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo y ahora que estaba recuperando la vista, ver la cara del traidor de Carlos delante mio, sonriendo por su victoria.

Mi vista… ¡Eso es!

Miré hacia el rostro de quien me cargaba, aunque todo era difícil de ver y forzaba de mas mi vista para que se aclare inútilmente.

Cabello negro y liso, era lo primero y mas notable. Piel pálida o, eso es lo que creía ver. El contorno de su rostro me era familiar y, lo que me dejo paralizada en ese momento fue que en lo que debían ser sus ojos, se podían observar, al menos lo que podía, eran unos destellos rojos-violáceos.

 _Se-Sebástian…_

Aquel nombre salio de mis labios inconscientemente al recordar a quien se parecía aquella persona.

El hombre, me miro en cuanto pronuncié aquella palabra y luego.. Todo se volvió oscuro.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

En cuanto abrí los ojos sobresaltada, miré hacia todos lados para ver donde me encontraba. Mi visión ahora era mejor y podía distinguir mejor las cosa, podía describir aquello como un milagro solamente…

Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser el final del bosque, ya había amanecido así que la mañana era helada, una larga carretera se veía si mirabas derecho.

Miré mi cuerpo para ver en que estado me encontraba, todavía llevaba la camisa de Evangelina. raspones, cortaduras, moretones, era todo lo que lograba ver. En cada parte de mi cuerpo que intentaba mover o tocaba, un gemido se escapaba de mis labios. Espero que no queden hematomas de ésto…

Una persona vino a mi mente…

 _Evangelina…_

¡Oh no! Mire hacia todos lados nuevamente, no la veía en ningún lado, mi corazón se aceleró incontrolablemente y mi respiración era entrecortada. La perdí… es mi culpa, no la pude proteger.

El recuerdo de lo ultimo que vi apareció delante de mis ojos haciéndome reaccionar.

Aquella persona, me había dejado aquí por algún motivo. Pero… dejando atrás a Stella y a mi hermana. ¿Por qué? Aquella pregunta se alojo en mi mente y no la podía sacar de allí.

Algo tenia que hacer, tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible y encontrar a Evangelina.

Levanté mi vista hacia la carretera y, me levanté como pude abrazándome a mi misma. Me dirigí hacia la salida mirando hacia todos lados, aún el temor me quedaba y me ponía los pelos de puntas estar allí.

El sereno de la mañana caía sobre mi y poco a poco mojaba mi rostro mancillado. La verdad, nose muy bien cuanto camine, pero sabia una cosa. Aquella carretera en donde ahora me encontraba caminando, era la misma que había transitado días atrás en el coche junto a Alex y los demás, junto a Carlos…

Comencé a ver luces azules y rojas al tiempo que mi vista se aclaraba y dejaba ver coches policíacos delante mio. Por fin, había encontrado a los policías…

Ya podía dejarme caer..

Un grupo de ellos dirigió su vista hacia mi y comenzaron a correr, al mismo tiempo que yo me caía al suelo con lagrimas en mis ojos y perdiendo la consciencia con el único pensamiento en mi mente…

 _Libertad…_

 _.- **Mi trabajo está hecho.**_ \- dijo aquel ser que se encontraba en uno de los altos pinos del lugar. Embozo una sonrisa y se fue de allí saltando del árbol y caminando hacia el lado opuesto del bosque con su figura sombría.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Un gran hospital de blanco se encontraba en uno de los lugares de Hampstead, conocido por su atención de primera calidad hacia sus pacientes. Un gran revuelo había en el lugar por la llegada de una muchacha en una patrulla, que fue atendida rápidamente por los doctores del lugar. Nada mas se sabia de ella solo que, había regresado del mismísimo infierno que había vivido en aquel bosque. Sus padres que, ante el llamado de la policía, llegaron rápidamente hacia el lugar. Se encontraban en la sala de espera, impacientes por la salud de su hija y la desaparición de la menor. La madre envuelta en llanto por lo ocurrido a sus jóvenes hijas decidió salir a tomar aire y despejar su mente. Debía traer pensamientos buenos...Su hija menor estaría de vuelta con su familia.

El día era frio y, una leve llovizna caía sobre el lugar mojando los coches que se encontraban estacionados en el hospital. Allí, donde estaba deshabitado y solo se escuchaba la caída de las gotas de lluvia, se encontraba aquella madre esperando un milagro.

La mujer, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente al recordar cuando sus dos hijas estaban bien, días antes de viajar hacia aquel lugar. Se culpaba como madre el que no haya podido protegerlas como se debía, que ahora en aquellos momentos, una de ellas se encontraba desaparecida y no había dejado rastro alguno.

 _Por cuantas cosas habrán pasado mis niñas…_

Decía la madre en voz baja, mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo. Solo tenia una esperanza, un anhelo en aquel momento…

 _Que todo vuelva a ser como era antes…_

Un barullo se comenzó a escuchar en la entrada del hospital, justo al lado del estacionamiento. La madre miro confundida hacia aquel lugar "Otra persona en estado grave" pensó para sus adentros.

Un grupo de enfermeros y médicos salio del establecimiento a toda prisa al ver lo que ocurría.

Una esperanza brillo entre toda aquella lluvia y, ella, comenzó a correr dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Allí, caminando hacia la entrada del lugar, junto a un hombre sosteniendo a una chica, se encontraba su hija menor.

La madre quiso correr hacia ella y, abrasarla,pero, al mirarla a los ojos y, que ésta lo haga también, noto un dejo de brillo en sus ojos, su cuerpo completamente lastimado y lleno de heridas a flor de piel.

La miro a los ojos nuevamente, buscando a su querida hija, esperando a que ésta corriera a sus brazos, pero, nada ocurrió. En cambio, la joven parpadeó varias veces y, perdió la consciencia en ese momento, siendo sostenida a tiempo por aquel hombre que se encontraba con ella.

La gente del lugar, corrió hacia ellos llevando unas camillas para acomodar a las jóvenes desmayadas. Todo era un remolino en la mente de la madre que se quedo paralizada en su lugar.

Su marido, salio del hospital a toda prisa viendo como transportaban a su hija menor hacia dentro, junto a la otra muchacha.

Ambos padres cruzaron miradas conmocionados por el momento. La madre corrió hacia los brazos de su esposo y, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegría. Ambas hijas estaban con ellos nuevamente, se recuperarían y volverían con ellos. Aquel era el pensamiento nuevo que tenia la mujer.

Soltó al padre de sus hijas y volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con aquel hombre que había sujetado justo a tiempo a Evangelina.

Allí estaba él, con una mirada seria. Vestía unos pantalones negros y un saco del mismo color que contrastaba con su piel pálida y mojada por la lluvia que se había abalanzado sobre ellos. La madre, camino hacia él con confianza, secándose las lagrimas con sus manos. El hombre, le miro fijamente así como lo hacia ella y, quedo algo anonadada por aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Su esposo llego detrás de ella al pararse delante del sujeto y, ambos solo pudieron decir una única palabra que diría todo en si.

 _Gracias..._

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

El olor típico de hospital y suero en el ambiente me hizo despertarme. Al querer abrir los ojos, las luces blancas nublaron mi vista y me obligaron a cerrarlos.

Parece hecho apropósito, para que los pacientes crean que se murieron y, que se encuentran en el celestial cielo para encontrarse con sus seres queridos fallecidos.

Algo que ami, por obvias razones, se me fue arrebatado de mis manos.

Quise mover mi brazo izquierdo para taparme los ojos, pero aquello me fue imposible porque, ambos brazos estaban adormecidos por tener tantas agujas. El paso del suero por mi venas se sentía en cada centímetro de mi ser, haciendo que suspire de vez en cuando por aguantar el dolor.

Lo último que puedo recordar, antes de despertarme en aquel lugar, fue, el rostro de mi madre mirándome como si fuera una aparición y luego sentir como alguien me sujetaba para evitar mi inminente caída hacia el suelo.

 _Claude…_

Susurre su nombre al pensar que indudablemente fue él el que evitó mi caída.

Todo aquello me parecía irreal, completamente todo. Desde el secuestro de mi hermana, la muerte de todos sus amigos. El que yo haya matado a una persona… mi cabeza daba vueltas al pensar en aquello ¿Cómo superar todo aquello?

Nose si pensar que el intento de rescate a Ruth fue, heroico o, estúpido.

¡¿Ruth?!

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al demonio en el marco de éste. Todo él me parecía irreal, como ya había dicho. ¿Cómo esa que llegue a hacer un contrato con un demonio? El recuerdo del peligro y el temor que sentía en aquellos momentos llego a mi mente como un golpe seco en mi rostro y lo supe.

En la desesperación, cualquier ayuda le viene bien al ser humano.

.- ¿ _Me llamo Su Alteza? -_ exclamó con tono monótono Claude caminando hacia donde se encontraba mi cama, quedándose en la esquina de ésta.

.- _No. -_ respondí secamente ante su pregunta – _solo te mencioné. -_ agregué para no parecer una maleducada. - _¿Sabes algo de mi hermana? -_ pregunte luego de un pequeño momento de silencio. Debía saber que le había pasado, me sentía tan inútil como el principio.

 _.- Su hermana se encuentra en éste mismo hospital, internada al igual que usted. -_ la respuesta del demonio me saco un peso de encima haciéndome suspirar relajándome.

 _.- Así que, está bien… -_ exclamé mas como un comentario para mi, que como respuesta hacia él. El tenerlo cerca, así tan "servicial" me erizaba la piel, ya que, horas antes, se me había presentado como un ente espectral que, acabó matando a todos aquellos hombres. - _¿Sabes como la encontraron? Y… ¿Cómo tomaron mis padres el que tú estés aquí? -_ pregunté alzando una ceja, mientras miraba sus ambarinos ojos detrás de aquellos lentes.

.- _Según sus padres, la encontraron los policías al costado de la carretera, que corre paralelamente junto al bosque. Para luego transportarla hacia aquí, un par de horas antes de nuestra llegada. -_ respondió acomodándose sus lentes con su mano derecha.- _En cuanto a ellos, solo me han agradecido el haberle traído a usted y, a la otra joven. -_ la otra joven… ¡Stella!

.- _Es bueno saber, que no te han hecho preguntas sobre el como nos encontraste. Debemos planear el que le diremos, así no habrá errores y, no sospecharan. -_ exclamé mientras miraba la maquina junto a mi que emitía aquel sonido cada vez que mi corazón latía. - _En cuanto a Stella ¿Qué haremos con lo que vio? -_ dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia él, si tenia alguna clase de magia, en éstos momentos seria estupendo que hiciese algo. Si aquella mujer abría la boca…

1\. La tratarían de loca.

2\. Sospecharían totalmente sobre Claude y eso, seria un problema para ambos.

 _.- La joven ya ha despertado –_ aquel comentario me paralizó haciéndoselo saber por mi expresión en mi rostro – _no recuerda nada además de… -_ parecía que el demonio trataba de medir sus palabras - _aquel suceso con usted y, aquellos hombres, ya que, se desmayo luego de aquello. -_ otra vez recordé, ese momento en donde las manos de aquellas personas tocaban todo mi cuerpo y lo maltrataban.

El como quemaban una parte de mi cuerpo, el olor a carne quemada parecía volver al ambiente, dándome ganas de vomitar.

Le pedí al demonio que me quitara las sabanas y así lo hizo en el momento con delicadeza.

Mis piernas se encontraban con vendajes donde están los cortes más profundos. Podía deducir, que el 85% de mi cuerpo estaba completamente magullado y moretoneado. Estaba en un estado lamentable, basta decir que, hasta me da vergüenza que aquel ser me viera así. Mis brazos me dolían por los múltiples cortes y pinchazos que se veían a simple vista. Y, lo más doloroso, mi espalda que recordando mi situación con aquel rosal, mi estado no era el mejor de todos. Traté de levantarme la camiseta que tenia puesta, para mi suerte, no tenia aquellas batas que usualmente dan en los hospitales, sino que, me encontraba con unas prendas mías "Gracias mamá" dije para mis adentros. En cuanto trate de llevar a cabo la acción, un agudo dolor se presento en toda mi espalda y brazos por lo que me fue imposible hacerlo sin ayuda.

.- _Ayúdame "Claude" -_ dije sin mucha emoción agarrando un espejo que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita al lado de mi cama.

Él se acerco a mi y, me levanto la camiseta un poco. Yo por mi parte, posicioné el espejo de modo que pudiera ver la gravedad de mis lecciones en mi espalda.

Lo que vi, fue lo que me esperaba. Las marchas de las espinas que se incrustaron en mi piel me hacían revivir cada momento.

Lo que me llamo aún más la atención fue una marca que se encontraba a mi costado, posicioné nuevamente el espejo para verla mejor.

Un símbolo de una serpiente enroscada en un bastón, encerrado en un circulo, se encontraba grabado en mi piel dejando ésta roja. Así mismo, la mano que sostenía el espejo, contenía la marca del contrato que había cerrado con aquel ser.

Deje el espejo en la misma mesa y Claude acomodó mi camiseta nuevamente dejándome acostarme. Me quede mirando aquella marca en mi mano izquierda.

La prueba de que mi alma ya no me pertenecía, dejando solo un cuerpo vació en algún momento, cuando llegue mi final…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente haciéndonos mirar a ambos hacia ella.

Allí vestido como siempre, tan perfecto y prolijo, se encontraba Sebástian.

"Oh no… Yo me encontraba a su cuidado a la hora de que ocurrió todo. ¡Es mi fin! Viene mi primera reprimenda"

.- _Buenas tardes Señorita **Evangelina.**_ \- ¿Acabó de hacer énfasis en mi nombre? - _Nos mantuvo muy preocupados por su **repentina** desaparición –_ decía aquello con una mirada ¿preocupada? Mas bien, parecía que me estaba matando con aquellos ojos carmesí… - _Bueno, aquello quedó en el pasado. Lo importante es que, ambas **Señoritas** se encuentran bien. - _termino de decir aquello dirigiendo su mirada hacia Claude y borrando toda emoción de su rostro para reemplazarlo con una de ¿Desagrado? Creo que lo vi arrugar las cejas por un segundo.

 _.- Emm.. Si –_ no sabia exactamente que decir. Sebástian miró de repente mi mano izquierda que se encontraba sobre mis piernas y sentí que ya estaban cavando mi tumba. La levanté rápidamente para arrascarme la cabeza e intentar ocultar el sello, pero, ya era demasiado tarde – _Gracias por preocuparte por ambas Sebástian. -_ quise desviar la atención de mi mano y lo mas recomendable para ello era – _Lamento haber desaparecido cuando estaba a cargo tuyo –_ le miré a los ojos buscando que él haga lo mismo – _se que estuvo mal, pero, gracias a aquello, mi hermana está bien. -_ forcé una sonrisa fingida hacia él.

 _.- ¿A cambio de que? -_ preguntó seriamente. Toda pizca de alegría o preocupación se había esfumado en él – _lo que hizo, fue completamente… -_ suspiro deteniéndose en la última palabra. Se acerco hacia mi y, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Claude se tensaba completamente e, intentaba interponerse inútilmente. Sebástian llego ami y tomo mis manos entre las suyas - _Cada decisión que tomes en tu vida, tiene consecuencias Señorita –_ comenzó a decir, mirándome seriamente mientras hacia énfasis en mi mano izquierda. - _arriesgar su propia vida por la de un ser querido, no dejando a las personas que deben hacer aquel trabajo. Pero que imprudente Evangelina… -_ exclamó lo último negando con la cabeza – _Ten en cuenta algo…_

 _No confíes ni en tu misma sombra…_

Luego de decir aquello, beso mi mano derecha y las soltó delicadamente sonriéndome.

Aquella frase quedo rebotando en mi mente "No confíes ni en tu misma sombra" Acaso ¿Se refiere a Claude? "Claro boba a quien mas lo haría..."

Miré nuevamente mi mano izquierda, como no comprendiendo el porque aquella marca se encontraba allí. Algo era obvio, estaba dudando sobre el contrato.

Mi futuro paso entre mis ojos o, mejor dicho, una ilusión. Otra vez me hacia la misma pregunta ¿Valió la pena hacerlo?

Mi mente estaba demasiada sobrecargada para pensar en aquello. Tenia que ser objetivo y firme ante mis decisiones. Como dijo Sebástian, tendrá consecuencias, pero, al menos, si algún día voy a morir, es mejor no dejar nada que lamentar.

El contrato estaba hecho y, seguiré con mi propósito hasta que éste se cumpla.

Sin vacilar…

Hasta el final…

.- _Me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer. -_ exclamó Sebástian sacándome de mis divagaciones. Éste me sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida. En cuanto paso por al lado de Claude, los ojos del demonio brillaron del mismo color que cuando lo había visto la primera vez, un brillante rosado y, vi como su pupila se alargaba dejando ver una mirada felina. Me quede helada ante su reacción ¿Cómo podía mostrarse de esa forma adelante de un ser humano? ¡Estaba completamente loco! Estaba por decirle algo pero mi tutor me interrumpió.

.- _Un gusto volver a verte, Faustus. - abrí_ mis ojos completamente ante la mención del "apellido" de Claude…

Sebástian se detuvo de espaldas al lado de él ¿Cómo lo conocía? No entendía completamente nada…

Mi tutor se giró y, quedo enfrentado cara a cara con el demonio embozando una sonrisa mostrando un par de colmillos ¿Pero qué…?

.- _Michaelis… -_ exclamó sin inmutarse Claude mirándolo con desprecio aún con aquellos ojos.

En cuanto dirigí mi mirada hacia Sebástian, me quede paralizada ante la imagen de él con… ¡Los mismo ojos que Claude!

Me encontraba en una habitación con… Dos demonios.

.~.

 _Así es como conocí, a mi tutor endemoniado_

 _Sebástian Michaelis..._

 _Así es como conocí, a mi mayordomo oscuro_

 _Claude Faustus..._

 _ **Fin del 1mer arco [Conociéndote]**_

* * *

 _ **Una última cosa sino yo sola entenderé el chiste...**_

 _ **"Faustus" en Latín significa "Suerte" por lo que, cuando Ruth exclama "La suerte no estaba de nuestro lado aquella noche" se refiere inconscientemente a Claude ¿Entendieron? ¿No? Oks... - se va a tomar el té con Under-**_

 _ **Espero que el primer Arco les haya gustado y bueno~ Buen inicio de semana guapuras**_


	13. Chapter 12: Ese demonio, Complice

_**Buen Sábado criaturitas del Señor :3! Aquí otro capitulo mas de éste fic de su autora en progreso (e hincha coco) Ume~**_

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir porque ya he respondido el par de Reviews de mis guapuras c:_**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo y esperen el próximo :D Será [ ¡Ume! Ya está el té - grita alguien por detrás-] Bueno, ya me llaman, así que sin mas que decir.._**

 ** _En fin~ AL FIC!_**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso

* * *

 _ **. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**_

 _La última semana de vacaciones comenzaba en aquel hospital, donde el par de hermanas, se encontraba internadas y mejorándose, para así, comenzar con el año escolar._

 _¿Qué cosas ocurrirán allí? [Próximamente]_

 _ **. ~. ~. ~.**_

En los pasillos blanquecinos del edificio, se encontraba aquel demonio con gafas llevando una bandeja, con el desayuno de su ama en el. Las mujeres que lo observaban al pasar, se quedaban embelesadas ante su belleza endemoniada y su absoluta seriedad.

¿Acaso a las mujeres les gusta que las ignoren?

Mientras recorría los pasillos hasta la habitación de la joven, el demonio pensaba en cuando fue la ultima vez que cumplió con su rol de mayordomo. Esperaba no perder el toque, ya que, era indiscutible el ser derrotado y humillado nuevamente por su adversario, Michaelis.

Los pasos de éste, hacían eco en el lugar mientras llegaba hacia el cuarto. En cuanto puso su mano enguantada de negro en el picaporte, el aroma de aquel ser invadió sus sentidos. Respiró hondo para seguir con su calma inquebrantable y, entrar en personaje.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y al asomarse, observo que dentro de la habitación se encontraban los padres de su ama y, lamentablemente, el otro demonio. Estos, se encontraban alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba Evangelina, mientras que ella, estaba sentada con una caja en su regazo. Claude entró de todas maneras con lo que portaba en sus manos y en cuanto los padres de la niña se dieron cuenta de su presencia exclamaron un "Buenos días" con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

 _.- Buenos días –_ le dijo Sebástian con su sonrisa habitual en su rostro – _pero que amable de su parte el aparecer con el desayuno de la Señorita. -_ exclamó mirando a Evangelina quien observaba a su mayordomo sorprendida.

 _.- Buenos días Señores y.. -_ miro alzando una ceja hacia- _a usted._

 _.- Oh si, pero que amable joven, venga acerquese. Nosotros recién llegamos junto al Señor Michaelis a visitar a Evee. -_ dijo la madre.

.- _Buenos días Claude –_ le dijo ella tratando de sonreír. El que ambos demonios estén en la misma habitación, como hace un par de días, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Evangelina prosiguió a deshacer el moño que tenia aquella caja color malva, el cual colocó en la mesa ya que ella tiene un gusto por aquellos nudos. Al abrir el empaque, se encontró con una tarta de ricota finamente envuelta y unos muffins de chocolate arriba de ésta. La joven con su dedo indique tocó la parte superior de la tarta y el polvo de ésta quedo en ella, lo que provocó que Evangelina llevara su dedo hacia su boca para probar el sabor.

 _.- ¡Está rico! -_ exclamó la joven al darle un bocado a una porción. - _¿Dónde la compraron? -_ preguntó a sus padres y estos miraron hacia su tutor dándole la palabra.

 _.- Me tomé la libertad de preparar algo especial para usted y, se me ocurrió hacerle éstos postres para su desayuno –_ dijo el demonio de orbes rojos sonriendo confianzudo. - _espero no sea molestia, para ninguno. -_ miró hacia Claude que sostenía la bandeja que contenía la comida de _**su**_ señorita.

 _.- Joven Sebástian, como se ha tomado las molestias de hacer ésto para mi hija, pero que caballero es. -_ exclamó alegre la madre mirando hacia Evangelina, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras alzando una de sus cejas. - _No tenia porque hacerlo, gracias por cuidar de ella. -_ continuo diciendo.

 _ **. ~. ~. ~.**_

La mirada de mi madre insinuando algo, me daba mala espina. La verdad, desde los 15 años, en donde supuestamente las chicas se convierten en "mujer", ha tenido esas aptitudes hacia mi, cuando se trata de "hombres",chicos o, en éste caso, demonio.

Lo que ella no tiene en cuenta, es su verdadera naturaleza y que, en mi sano juicio saldría con un demonio o, con alguien como él. ¿Verdad?

Lo que más me preocupaba en aquel momento era, como sobrellevar la situación con ambos allí y, mis padres.

¿Acaso Dios me mandará algo más por haberme apartado de su camino?

¿No decían que Dios no es vengativo?

Parece que, contra mi, si lo es…

.- _Eh si, gracias Sebástian. -_ exclamé como un robot automáticamente. Luego, dirigí mi mirada hacia un Claude que se encontraba apartado de los demás, aun con la bandeja en sus manos "Pobre" pensé, pero luego quite a ametralladoras aquel pensamiento reemplazándolo con un "Es un demonio Evangelina, no hay que tener lastima de ellos". Con aquel ideal en mi mente dije hacia él – _Gracias también a ti Claude –_ me miro con sus orbes dorados ¿confundido/sorprendido/enojado? Bueno, en realidad no pude notar nada en su rostro, ya saben…- podrías _traerme mi desayuno –_ exclamé fingiendo una sonrisa – _además de algo para comer, debo tener algo con que_ _no ahogarme_ _¿No?_ \- mire hacia un Sebástian con una mirada seria, bajaría de la nube aquel demonio.

.- _Entendido –_ exclamó él monótonamente y, se acerco ami haciéndose paso por al lado de Sebástian que lo miró sin expresión alguna. Observé como delicada y ágilmente Claude preparaba todo para mi, mis padres y creo que vi como la comisura de sus labios arqueaba en una débil sonrisa al preparar una taza más, no, no puede ser, es mi imaginación. - _Preparé un té llamado "Conde Gris" para su desayuno. - dijo extendiendo la bandeja hacia todos para que tomen una taza y por ultimo hacia mi. Vi el liquido en la pequeña taza de porcelana y me pregunta ¿Cómo consiguió todo ese juego tan fino en un hospital? Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de aquello y, todos, menos mi tutor, probamos el té hecho por aquel demonio._

.- _¡Exquisito! -_ exclamó mi madre tomando asiento en el sillón de la habitación, junto a mi padre que tomó una porción de la tarta, lo miré de reojo, aquella torta me la quería comer yo sola. ¿Ya dije alguna vez que Sebástian cocina excelente? Bueno, lo vuelvo a repetir y, ahora que sé porque es así, temo por mi paladar. - _Joven, tome asiento y, desayune con nosotros –_ dijo ella mirando hacia mi tutor, éste miro a Claude con disgusto y luego hacia mi mamá.

.- _Le agradezco, pero ya he desayunado. -_ dijo con la taza en sus manos el cual no había probado.

 _.- Ya que tiene unas manos tan ideales para cocinar, me gustaría que diera su opinión sobre el sabor del té del joven Claude, si no es molestia. -_ exclamó sonriéndole a él ella. "Oh… no se podrá resistir contra el comentario de mi madre! Pensé para mis adentros. Recuerdo que Claude, una noche me dijo..

 **._.**

 _.- Los demonios tenemos un gusto diferente al de los humanos, por aquel motivo, no comemos lo mismo que ustedes, sino que esperamos hasta que el contrato se cumpla y…_

 _.- Comen el alma de su contratista –_ dije interrumpiéndolo, ya me sabia aquella parte, no quería que la repitiera con su voz tan fría – _Sisi, como digas. -_ deje de extenderle un plato con torta de chocolate y, comencé a comer de nuevo.

 **._.**

 _.- No podría decirle que no a una dama –_ sonrió Sebástian hacia mi madre al tiempo que llevaba la taza hacia sus labios probando un poco el té hecho por el otro demonio. - _Debo decir que… -_ dijo embozando nuevamente una sonrisa mirando hacia Claude – _una forma muy descuidada de servir té lo que ha hecho joven y, no siento ese sabor distinguido del Conde Gris, me parece más un té normal a uno de tan exquisito sabor. -_ "Uh! Golpe en el orgullo" pensé para mis adentros. El verlos enfrentarse tan indirectamente me daban ganas de reírme.

 _.- ¿Uh? ¡Pero que opiniones tan diferentes tenemos joven Sebástian! -_ exclamó mi madre tomando otro sorbo de té.

 _.- Yo diría que, tenemos gustos diferentes Señora –_ sonrió hacia ella y, creo que mi madre se sonrojó .

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad luego. Sebástian y Claude se sentaron en los sillones de la habitación junto a mis padres. Yo, por mi parte, seguía allí recostada comiendo aquella tarta de apoco "Engordaré si sigo comiendo" pensé dejándola de lado en la mesita.

Si tengo que diferenciar a ambos demonios, pues… Mi tutor es muy platicador y sabe sobrellevar las situaciones siempre "alegre" y con su estu.. con su sonrisa. En cambio, todo lo contrario es Claude, ya que en todo aquel momento, se mantuvo callado y serio en la habitación, solo asentía o se expresaba con pocas palabras.

Tampoco es que me agradara estar con aquellos seres cerca de mis padres, miles de situaciones se me venían en la mente y, todas terminaban de mala manera para mis responsables.

 _.- Dime Claude –_ hablo mi padre mirando serio hacia el demonio - _¿Cómo es que encontraste a Evangelina y, a la otra joven? -_ exclamó alzando una de sus cejas, Sebástian sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta, mi madre imito a su esposo dirigiendo toda la atención a Claude.

¡Oh no! En estos días había hablando con él sobre que le diríamos a mis padres, arreglamos algunos detalles, pero aun no terminamos con la idea. Malos problemas para ambos…

¿Y si lo que dice no es creíble? ¿Si creen que Claude está con los secuestradores y lo denuncian? ¡Seria una catástrofe! En aquel momento, solo podía confiar en lo que podía decir él pero, al mirarlo, tenia clavado sus orbes dorados en mi, como esperando que yo le de la idea telepáticamente ¡Imposible!

 _.- Me encontraba viajando hacia aquí –_ comenzó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mis padres, cruce mis dedos por debajo de las sabanas para que les crea – _cuando las jóvenes aparecieron corriendo del bosque y, se pararon en medio del camino. -_ vamos bien… - _les ofrecí ayuda, el cual aceptaron de inmediato y me dirigí hacia aquí. -_ terminó diciendo esperando la reacción de mis padres.

.- _¿Por qué llegaron caminando entonces? -_ exclamó mi madre-

.- _El auto lo dejamos estacionado cerca y decidimos que seria mejor llegar hasta aquí caminando con Stella desmayada. -_ dije rápidamente quitándole la palabra de la boca al demonio.

Parecía que todo iba bien, mis padres se estaban tragando el cuento. Me daba tremenda culpa el mentirles, pero no es algo que les pueda contar fácilmente y, que nunca les contare, mientras yo viva.

Mi padre pareció meditar lo que el demonio le había dicho, aunque era poco, viniendo de él que desde un par de días ha demostrado ser así siempre, seria suficiente.

Pero como dije, el cielo no está de nuestro lado.

.- _y… -_ mi padre meditaba lo que estaba por preguntar - ¿ _A que venias hacia aquí? -_ no, definitivamente Dios tiene algo contra mi.

Aquella parte es la que aun no teníamos lista, habíamos pensado varias cosas o mejor dicho, había pensado.

 **._.**

 _.- Me das impresión de 21 –_ exclamé observándolo. Estábamos definiendo de donde provenía y que haría en éste lugar. Él me miraba como siempre comentando una que otra cosa – Podríamos _decir que venias hacia aquí… comenzando tu vida solo, para ser independiente de tus padres._

 _.- ¿Y si preguntan por ellos? -_ preguntó el demonio memorizándose lo que le acababa de decir

 _.- Vamos de apoco –_ sentencié soltando un suspiro - _Acércate –_ le dije haciendo señas con mi mano para verlo mejor. Él, que se encontraba algo lejos de la cama, se acerco a paso tranquilo hacia mi quedando al frente mio. - _Uhmm.. ya que pareces joven, podríamos decir que venias a estudiar… ¿leyes? ¿Medicina? ¿Psicología?_

 _.- ¿Disculpe? -_ me miró sorprendido, creo. Es raro para un demonio el ejercer aquellas(Es raro estudiar en si) carreras, pero son las más serias y… ¿Las que le quedarían bien?

.- _Esto será difícil… -_ me agarre el puente de la nariz con la mano que tenia la marca del contrato.

 **._.**

.- _Claude venia hacia aquí para estudiar en la facultad del Saint Mary –_ comencé a decir haciendo que la atención caía en mi. Aproveché que el instituto donde iba a ir, tenia su propia Universidad para que los alumnos de la preparatoria puedan quedarse allí.

 _.- Evangelina, estamos hablando los grandes. -_ sentenció mi padre quitándome la posibilidad de poder sacarnos de éste apuro. - _mantente calla.._

.- _Lo que dice la Señorita es cierto –_ interrumpió Sebástian ¿Eh? - _Faus... Claude es un viejo conocido mio, al cual, le recomendé venir a estudiar aquí, por sus excelentes institutos. -_ decía él con tono relajado y fluido ¿Por qué nos estaba ayudando? - _su padre, fue guardaespaldas de la familia donde yo, anteriormente dictaba clases, por lo que por eso, es el tan… callado y.. ¿Perro guardián? De **Evee** ¿No, Claude? - _dijo esto mirándolo con una sonrisa altiva.

Esto era el mismísimo infierno cuando, ambo demonios, cruzaron miradas. Sebástian había salido a ¿Defender? ¿Apoyar? ¿Mentir? Por su "enemigo". Me pregunto ¿Qué planes traes bajo la manga demonio?

 _.- Tal y como dijo Mich.. Sebástian. He venido para ambientarme en otro aire, consiguiendo trabajo y comenzando a estudiar para convertirme en abogado. -_ Así que ha elegido esa carrera, bueno, por eso está el lema de "Los abogados del infierno". Lo que más me sorprendía es que, ambos, estaban siguiéndose la corriente, que hasta podría creerme que son mejores amigos de la infancia, si no fuera porque.. ya saben.

.- ¿ _Abogado? ¡Gran profesión! -_ exclamó mi padre sonriéndome y extendiéndole la mano hacia él, el cual acepto automáticamente. - _En mi empresa, siempre apoyamos a los que recién comienzan en aquella larga carrera. Ojala y cuando termines te pueda contratar para estar en mi equipo de abogados ja ja –_ me había olvidado que, mi padre tiene una amistad inexplicable con las leyes.

 _.- Así que ¿Familia de guardaespaldas eh? -_ interrumpió mi madre pensativa –¡ _con razón ésta actitud tan calculadora! -_ creo que vi aparecer una "x" en la frente de Claude en aquel momento...solo imaginación mía, debo dejar de ver tele. - _Serias perfecto para cuidar a mis hijas, con todo esto del secuestro, necesitamos que alguien las proteja! -_ sentenció mi mamá mirando hacia su esposo - _No queremos que aparezca alguna banda aliada de aquellos monstruos y se las lleven –_ les presento a mi madre, la más dramática de toda la familia ¿Ya habían visto aquel comportamiento no? Bueno, se las vuelvo a remarcar.

No quise escuchar más, por lo que sabia de mis padres, conociéndolos, ya sabia como termina aquella historia.

Me levanté de la cama despacio, ya que, las heridas aun dolían. Extrañamente, me estaba recuperando más rápido de lo normal y, mas que Stella y Ruth. Seguramente, a causa del contrato.

Camine hacia el baño y sujete con mi mano izquierda el peine para comenzar a peinarme. De pronto,vi entrar a mi madre que se detuvo detrás mio quitándome el peine delicadamente para comenzar a hacer el trabajo ella.

El toque de sus manos era suave y delicado, cuidando el no lastimarme, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de frágil cristal. Su carrera la formo tan elegante y grácil en personalidad y acciones. Me encantaba que sea así ella, podría decir abiertamente, cuanto amaba a mi madre.

Debía recordar y atesorar cada momento que tenia con ella a partir de aquel momento. Porque quien sabe cuando, llegue mi fin.

.- _Evee…_ _¿Viste que bueno es el joven Sebastián? -_ dijo mi madre con una mirada dulce mientras miraba el espejo "Ay no.."

 _.- Aha… -_ respondí quedada, tenia que desviar el tema, una vez que comienza, no tiene fin. - _Iré a visitar a Ruth ¿Puedo, verdad? -_ "¡Eso Evangelina!"

 _.- ¡Si, claro! Ustedes no se han visto desde… aquel incidente, claro que si – respondió abrazándome y terminármelo de peinar._

Salimos del baño juntas, yo me veía mas decente gracias a mi madre que me ayudo a cambiarme para ir a visitar a mi hermana.

El verla de nuevo, luego de todo aquello, me ponía nerviosa completamente. Solo quería ver como se encontraba y lanzarme a sus brazos para sentir su cálido abrazo.

Juntas, superaremos ésto.

Yo, me vengaré de los que nos hicieron todo.

Junto a Claude, nadie me detendrá.

.- _Claude ¿podrías acompañar a Evangelina hasta el cuarto de su hermana? No confió en aquellas piernas de pollo –_ dijo mi madre riendo por lo bajo seguido de mi padre. "Oh si, no es mi día"

.- _Claro Madam –_ respondió él levantándose del sillón y alisando su ropa para luego caminar hacia mi quedando en frente mio.

 _.- Gracias joven –_ le sonrió ella y exclamó – _Evee, nosotros debemos irnos. Tenemos unas cosas que arreglar para tener todo listo en cuanto salgan –_ se acerco a mi para luego besar mi frente y salir de la habitación junto a mi padre que me tomó la mano regalándome una sonrisa.

 _\- Aprovecho para retirarme también. Tengo trabajo que hacer –_ exclamó Sebástian dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la habitación pasando por al lado de Claude sonriendo.

 _.- Bueno, ya que esta. Vayamos todos juntos entonces. -_ exclamó mi madre para comenzar la caminata.

El camino hacia la habitación de Ruth quedaba en la misma dirección que la salida, por lo que, de todas maneras debíamos ir todos juntos. Mis padres iban adelante mientras que yo, me encontraba en medio de mi tutor y mi "mayordomo" como él se hace llamar.

 _.- Pero que mañana tan única ¿no lo cree Señorita? -_ pregunto Sebástian con una sonrisa

 _.- Si, la verdad que si. Mas con aquella sorpresa que nos distes. -_ dije mirando hacia delante esperando a que mis padres no escuchen nuestra conversación.

 _.- ¿Tanto le sorprendió que le haya traído un postre? -_ exclamó "con dolor" mi tutor.

.- _No te hagas, Sebástian. -_ sentencié- _hablo de tu comportamiento al ayudar a Claude con la mentira. -_ el demonio sonrió socarronamente al escuchar mi comentario. - _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _.- Uhmm.. digamos –_ comenzó a hablar él llevando su mano hacia su mentón en modo pensativo – _que es un favor que le hago. Ya sabes "Ojo por ojo" -_ exclamó bajando su tono de voz para evitar que lo oigan mis padres. - _Me debes una, Faustus. -_ el demonio de orbes dorados solo lo miro como usualmente lo hace, con desprecio, sin decir palabra alguna.

Llegamos a la habitación de Ruth, pero, al abrir la puerta, no me encontré con ella, sino con una enfermera que amablemente me indicó que mi hermana se encontraba en el jardín del hospital. A partir de ahí me despedí de mis padres y, de Sebástian, para dirigirme junto a Claude hacia los jardines.

El pasillo que llevaba hacia aquel lugar era diferente de todos los otros. Éste tenia ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz solar del mediodía. Me hacia recordar aquel día en donde ocurrió todo y mi caminata.

Podía ver algunas personas que susurraban por lo bajo "Ella es una de las que estuvo secuestrada en aquel bosque" y otros comentarios como "Se dice que pacto con el mismísimo diablo para salir de allí" lo cual, tienen toda la razón, pero ¿Para que hacerles saber no?

Aquel demonio se encontraba cuidándome las espaldas caminando detrás mio, siguiendo mis pasos como una sombra.

"No confíes ni en tu misma sombra"

Las palabras de Sebástian revotaron en mi cabeza al pensar en aquello. ¿Acaso trataba con un rebelde de los contratos? ¿Era alguna mentira de mi tutor para temer y cancelar todo?

Los comentarios de un grupo de mujeres me saco de mis pensamientos al oír "Pero que guapo hombre" "¿Qué hace con una mocosa como ella?" y "Nose, si es su hija, la querré como su verdadera madre" Pero si solo me lleva… 4 años.. hipotéticamente. Si vamos a la verdad…

.- _Claude ¿Cuántos años tienes? -_ le pregunté curiosa.

.- _Muchos mas que usted Ama –_ respondió con su voz de siempre detrás mio¿Eh? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Pfff.. demonios…

 _.- Creo que te empiezas a parecer a Sebástian –_ respondí con una sonrisa ganadora. Si quiere jugar conmigo, yo se donde le da en el orgullo jo jo –

.- Agradecería _que no me compare con aquel ser –_ dijo caminando a la par mía ésta vez y acomodándose sus lentes con su mano derecha.

Al doblar en una esquina, nos encontramos con la entrada a los jardines.

Allí, sentada en una banca, admirando el cielo, se encontraba Ruth.

Camine hacia ella pisando el verde césped del lugar, el aroma de las flores inundo mis sentidos. Al llegar pose mi mano sobre su hombro y, ella volteo rápidamente sorprendiéndose al verme.

 _.- ¡Evangelina!-_ se levanto de su lugar y me abrazó de inmediato. - _Estas bien, que alegría! Pensé que no nos veríamos hasta que saliéramos del hospital. Perdona si no te he ido a visitar, recién hoy me dejaron salir de la habitación.. -_ me decía con calma mientras me tocaba las mejillas con sus manos.

.- _Hey! No te preocupes Ruth, lo mismo me paso ami, aparte.. tuve la visita de nuestros padres muy temprano y la de Sebástian –_ exclamé sonriéndole, me alegraba el volver a verla.

.- _Oh si! Ami me ocurrió eso ayer, solo que sin Sebástian. -_ respondió ella con la misma sonrisa. - _Escúchame… sobre lo ocurrido allí.._

 _.- No hablemos de cosas pasadas. Lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar, se murió allí. -_ no quería seguir reviviendo aquellos momentos, el recordar a quien mate, lo que sufrí y la noche del contrato, me traía una opresión en el pecho

.- _Esta bien, entonces ¿Aquella persona es quien creo que es? -_ me preguntó señalando con la mirada hacia Claude que se encontraba parado en la puerta del jardín.

.- _Oh emm.. ¿Te hablaron de Claude? -_ le pregunte mientras le indicaba con una seña al demonio que se acercara y, éste hizo caso a la orden enseguida.

.- ¡ _Si!_ _Me súper hablaron de tu "superheroe" -_ rió ante su comentario al verlo llegar junto a nosotras - _Buenos días, mi nombre es Ruth, hermana de ésta pequeña –_ removió mi cabello con su mano – _un gusto de conocerte –_ termino diciendo extendiéndola como saludo.

.- _Buenos días Madam –_ sostuvo entre su mano la de mi hermana en un agradable apretón de manos y exclamó – _el gusto es mio._

.- _Gracias por cuidar de ella desde aquellos momentos, sin vos, no sabría donde estaría en éstos momentos mi hermana –_ un dejo de tristeza apareció en el rostro de mi hermana al pronunciar aquellas palabras – _pero bueno, gracias a ti, estamos toda la familia junta. -_ le dedicó una leve sonrisa hacia él como agradecimiento.

Así pasamos todo el día, conversación y riéndonos de cosas cotidianas. Ya extrañaba el pasar tiempo con mi hermana, me trajo una pizca de alegría que le faltaba a mi vida.

Aunque ambas estábamos lastimadas físicamente, no impidió que resistamos y sonriamos entre nosotras como usualmente lo hacíamos antes de aquellos sucesos.

Espero que ella pueda llegar a ser nuevamente como era, ya que, yo nunca más seria la de antes.

Como dije, aquella Evangelina murió esa noche, en la que firme un contrato con sangre y, dentro de poco, lo llevaría a cabo.

La semana transcurrió algo agitada,visitas de mis padres y comentarios por doquier sobre lo que ocurrirá con el demonio de orbes dorados. Aunque me encontraba todos los días con Ruth, siempre estábamos ambas con estudios para ver nuestros progresos, milagrosamente, ambas saldríamos pronto.

Mientras tanto, le ordene a Claude que preparara todo sus papeles y su inscripción en la facultad. Aparte, le recomendé que debería alejarse unos días para que no fuera tan sospechoso el que esté siempre junto ami.

Las clases comenzarían la semana próxima y, aunque haya tomado tutoría con Sebástian, espero poder adaptarme al ambiente luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Comenzar de nuevo, una vida nueva, amigos nuevos y, un objetivo que cumplir

¿Qué me deparará el futuro?

Sólo estoy segura de una cosa

A donde el destino me guié

Mi mayordomo estará conmigo allí para protegerme

¿Verdad?


	14. Chapter 13 : Ese demonio, y Un comienzo

**_Que onda mis chavales! Aqui Ume reportandose luego de... muchos meses! Les contaria todo lo que paso pero no va al caso(?_**

 ** _Como algunos saben, e tendido problemas de inspiracion y me quede en una laguna(? Pero aqui estoy renovada y con muchas ganas de seguir esta historia que me atrapo tanto en escribirla como leerla 3_**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten y que les guste!_**

 ** _En fin! AL FIC!_**

* * *

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

" _¡DESPIÉRTATE GRANDISIMA DORMILONA!"_

Era la cuarta vez que mi hermana, inútilmente, intentaba despertarme de mi profundo sueño ¿Cómo lose? Me ha golpeado en el rostro con un almohadón, ya varias veces ¿Nunca les ha pasado que intentan con todas sus fuerzas (no tan así) abrir los ojos, pero parece que una fuerza los pega a la almohada? Así estaba yo. Luego del té que Claude me sirvió, diciéndome "Le ayudará a dormir, se lo aseguro" caí en un sueño profundo, del cual, no recuerdo nada.

¿Para qué necesito que mi mayordomo me prepare un té a media noche? Bueno, luego de todo lo ocurrido, un humano quedaría totalmente alterado y, en éste caso, yo no quedo afuera de aquella idea. Pesadillas se aparecían de repente en mis sueños y, al abrir los ojos, aun sentía que me encontraba en ellos. Aparte, para mi mala suerte, el ardor en mi espalda, había aumentado considerablemente, no dejándome dormir en las noches.

" _Claude, levántala"_

Me senté en la cama en cuanto terminó de decir aquello, Ruth se comenzó a carcajear cuando notó mi rostro entrado en pánico. Luego, recordé que aquel demonio se había desaparecido por completo al seguir mi consejo/advertencia.

Pero que hija de mi bella madre…

La miré con cara de pocos amigos y ella se secó una lágrima invisible de su rostro.

.- _Pero que vaga eres-_ me dice mirándome con sus brazos cruzados – _la verdad, no sé que me sorprende, siempre eres así –_ sonrió de lado ante su comentario.

El verla, aún con rastros de las heridas en todo su cuerpo, su piel pálida y, aquellos ojos verdes, sin su brillo habitual, me hacia recordar el motivo del porque, me encontraba viva. Aunque pase el tiempo y, ambas queramos hacer como que todo lo que ocurrió allí, nunca paso, era inevitablemente imposible.

Los médicos, les dijeron a nuestros padres, que cuanto antes comencemos con las visitas al psicólogo, más rápido volveremos a ser personas "normales". Aquello, hizo que quisiera gritarles y, decirles que, aunque hayamos pasado por aquello, nunca dejamos de ser nosotras.

¿Personas "Normales? ¿NORMALES? ¿En serio?

Ahora que íbamos a salir del hospital, seriamos vistas como fenómenos frente a la sociedad ¿Solo por eso?

La sociedad ésta llena de fenómenos de toda clase, de personas que no son mas que basura. De injusticia y de humanos, que son peores que los demonios.

Es estúpido, perdonen la palabra, tratar a pacientes que hayan tenido dificultades como "no normales". Creo que todos aquellos, son más fuertes que la sociedad "normal" porque, aunque pasaron por cosas terribles, siguen adelante, siendo las mejores personas que pueden ser.

Siendo mejores, aún cuando enfrentaron desgracias...

.- _No te tiro algo, solo porque me duelen los brazos de tantas inyecciones… -_ le dije sentándome en la cama y desperezándome estirando los brazos. Me puse las pantuflas y me levante dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de baño. - _¿Ya llegaron mamá y papá? -_ exclamé desde adentro cambiándome.

.- _Están firmando unas cosas con los médicos –_ la escuché decir detrás de la puerta- _dijeron que teníamos mucho que hacer y, por aquella razón debemos irnos temprano, así que ¡Apúrate! -_ gritó y escuche sus pasos alejarse.

Hoy saldríamos por fin del hospital. Luego de que mis padres insistan, los doctores accedieron, con la condición de que seamos vigiladas constantemente y, sigamos las indicaciones, al pie de la letra.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _.- Nos alegramos que estés mejorando rápido Evee, todo gracias al Doctor que te atiende perfectamente tomándose su tiempo. –_ decía mi madre en frente del susodicho para elogiarlo. Mientras yo dirigía mi mirada hacia el demonio que se encontraba cerca de la puerta acabando de entrar con una bandeja que contenía mí desayuno.

 _.- No tiene nada que agradecer señora, solo hago mi trabajo. –_ le sonrió éste a mis padres que se encontraban al lado de mi cama. – _El cuerpo de Evangelina está respondiendo mejor que me lo esperaba con los medicamentos que le estamos suministrando. Si sigue así, pronto podremos darle el alta. –_ decía mientras me colocaba la aguja del suero en mi brazo derecho. Ya he agregado a mi lista de "Cosas que odio" a las agujas, he recibido mas pinchazos que perdí la cuenta también de ello.

Luego de éste intercambio de palabras mis padres y el Doctor se fueron para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Ruth para hacerle los chequeos, así como a mí me los hicieron.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, mi mirada se clavo en los ojos ambarinos de él, buscando respuesta por lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi cuerpo. La marca que se encontraba en mi mano izquierda, ardió un poco y, no pude evitar levantar mi brazo y mirarla, viendo como ésta, se estaba cicatrizando en mi piel para quedar allí. El color estaba cambiando de a poco, dejando de lado ese rojo sangre con que la había visto aquella noche.

Dio unos pasos hacia donde me encontraba, quedando delante de mí en la esquina de la cama. Aun se me hacia difícil el poder creer que tenia a éste ente delante mío a mis servicios. Teniendo entendido lo que son los **demonios,** que constan de mucho poder y el ser seres tan… **destructivos** , **malvados**. ¿Por qué es uno se presentó ante mí?

El sonido que me avisaba que Claude estaba a un lado de mí, preparando desayuno me saco de mis pensamientos para luego preguntarle:

 _.- ¿El contrato tiene algo que ver con mi rápida mejora? – ex_ clamé mientras miraba como con sus ágiles manos enguantadas, preparaba el té y, un plato con galletas para acompañarlo.

 _.- El sello, no solo le da el poder para tener a un demonio bajo su poder, sino también para resguardar y proteger al contratista y por ende, curarlo de forma más rápida de lo normal. –_ me dijo mientras me extendía con sus manos la bandeja y yo así poder comenzar a desayunar.

 _.- Entonces –_ hice una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té- _cada vez que me lastime me recuperaré de manera "¿anormal"? Y si…–_ corte para pensar las palabras que iba a decir-¿estoy _a punto de morirme?_ – termine diciendo mientras lo miraba esos ojos que se encontraban detrás de aquellos lentes.

 _.- Yo estaré ahí para hacer hasta lo_ _ **inhumano**_ _para que eso no ocurra, hasta que su venganza esté completa.-_ completó diciendo esto haciendo una leve reverencia y volviendo a mirar sin expresión como de costumbre.

 _.- "Hasta que mi venganza esté completa…" –_ repetí en voz baja para mi misma.

Aquellas palabras que parecían llenas de devoción de un sirviente a su amo, no eran mas que patrañas para decir un simple "Seguirás viva hasta que esto termine, entonces **tu alma será mía** ". ¿Qué más podría esperar de un demonio? Aparte, es lo que sucederá sea cual sea el caso.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

En cuanto me vestí y recogí todas mis pertenencias. Me encontré con Ruth para despedirnos del Doctor y luego salir del establecimiento encontrándonos con nuestros padres, esperándonos con el coche característico de mi ellos,gris junto con sus vidrios polarizados.

Nos abrazaron alegres por ya haber salido y, luego de guardar todo en el maletero y subirnos mi madre comentó:

 _.- Decidimos quedarnos un tiempo para estar cerca suyo y vigilar que todo esté en orden y, así podemos seguir de cerca la investigación sobre lo que les paso.. –_ nos sonrió mi madre desde la parte del copiloto mientras que yo y mi hermana nos encontrábamos detrás. – _así que, debemos ir a la tienda a elegir los nuevos muebles para el nuevo lugar donde vivirán._

Ruth y yo nos miramos confundidas por lo dicho por mi madre, ya que tranquilamente podrían dormir en la habitación de ella y por ende, nosotras dormir juntas. Pero no dijimos nada porque, de mi parte pensaba que, ellos querían tener su espacio y seguir alquilando ese lugar y nosotras estar en otro.

Mi padre comenzó a salir del estacionamiento para comenzar el trayecto hacia la tienda. El hospital quedaba alejado del centro por lo que podía ver el paisaje de arboles cerca del lugar, lo que alguna vez me traía paz, ahora me revolvía el estomago.

De vez en cuando podía escuchar los suspiros de Ruth mientras miraba por la ventanilla, seguramente perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo espero que pueda superar todo, aunque lo que le haya pasado fue peor de lo que me ocurrió a mí. Se que es lo bastante fuerte como para que el tiempo le devuelva la sonrisa característica de su rostro.

No sé exactamente cuanto duró el viaje pero se notaba la leve diferencia entre un lugar y otro. Grandes edificios y tiendas se extendían por todo el ambiente.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, la última noche no había sido la más bonita de todas. Una de las pesadillas más "reales" que había tenido. Se trataba de las palabras que Sebastian me había dicho hace poco _**"No confíes ni en tu propia sombra"**_. En mi sueño, veía como aquella frase tomaba forma y me torturaba, buscando explicación alguna sobre lo que me dijo y, sospechando que lo mas acertado en mis sospechas seria, que se refería completamente a que tenga cuidado con Claude…Por eso y, por otros motivos obvios mas, lo había mantenido alejado de mi y, casi no teníamos contacto.

El auto se detuvo y un silencio reino en el lugar un momento al apagarse el motor. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un gran letrero con fondo verde y letras doradas de la tienda donde compraríamos los muebles.

Al bajar mi vista, me encontré delante del coche a Claude. Tenia un saco y un pantalón de vestir, debajo del abrigo llevaba una camiseta blanca con detalles azules en el. Su cabello, con sus mechones cayendo levemente en un costado de su rostro y por ultimo sus ojos dorados detrás de sus gafas habituales. Cruzamos miradas y luego mi familia y yo, incluida, bajamos del automóvil para dirigirnos hacia él. Mientras caminábamos pude notar un par de maletas marrones a sus costados, tal parece que está haciendo todo lo posible para que mi familia se crea el cuento de que viene a estudiar…

Mi madre y Ruth lo saludaron con una sonrisa y un "Buenos días" de por medio, mientras que mi padre con un apretón de manos. Por mi parte, me estaba por limitar a solo mirarlo, pero las miradas de mis padres esperando algo más, me hizo caer en cuenta que debería hacer mejor mi papel de "niña agradecida con su héroe"

 _.- Buenos días Claude, que bueno volver a verte. –_ exclame acercándome a él y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa agradable de la mañana.

.- _Señorita–_ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – _Buenos días, espero se encuentren bien –_ exclamo mirando a Ruth y a mi. Creo que vi un intento de pequeña MÍNIMA súper partícula de una sonrisa...

.- _El dolor que me dejaron las agujas es mayor que el de las heridas, tengo mas pinchazos que piquetes de mosquito! –_ bromeo Ruth para referirse a que se encontraba estable. Mis padres se rieron ante su comentario y yo sonreí ya que, era bueno que esté bromeando para su estado.

 _.- ¡Bueno, bueno! Dejemos la charla para después, es hora de elegir los muebles_ _~ -_ dijo contenta mi madre pasando por el medio de Claude y de mi.

Entramos al local siguiendo a nuestros padres. Aunque me parece algo repentino el cambiar de lugar, se siente bien el pasar tiempo en familia, para así olvidar por unos momentos todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

 ** _Cambio de Narrador_**

El local era de gran tamaño, contenía todos los muebles básicos y de distintas comodidades para cada uno de los gustos de los clientes.

Varios sectores los dividían entre "Sala de estar" "Cocina" "Dormitorios" "Baño" "Jardín" y otras categorías. Los padres de las jóvenes se acercaron a un par de vendedores para que así guíen a sus hijas y, al demonio que se encontrara con ellas, para elegir los muebles a su gusto.

.- _Claude, Evangelina y Ruth. Comiencen eligiendo los muebles para sus habitaciones. -_ dijo mirando a los tres del cual, las hermanas se sorprendieron por la repentina mención del demonio.

 _.- ¿Qué? –_ exclamaron al unisonoro ambas para buscar explicación a lo que había dicho su madre.

 _.- ¿Qué ocurre? Claude también debe tener sus cosas –_ dijo sonriente la madre hacia sus hijas- _¡Vamos! A elegir muchachas!_

La pelirroja no se esperaba para nada aquella decisión.

.- ¿Claude en la misma casa? ¿Por qué mis padres de repente tienen tanta confianza en él?- Se preguntaba la joven caminando hacia el sector correspondiente seguido de Claude detrás de ella y su hermana delante.

 _.-Michaelis… -_ exclamó en tono bajo el demonio acelerando el paso para caminar junto a ella- _Hablo con sus padres sobre mi persona y, los convenció para que me ofrecieran el puesto de trabajo. –_ terminó de decir en tono molesto ya que el recibir ayuda de aquel demonio no le agrada en absoluto y hacia sospechar sobre sus intenciones.

 _.- ¿Puesto? –_ preguntó la joven confundida sobre lo que le comentaba el de ojos dorados. Él se detuvo delante de las camas con muchos almohadones observándolas y ella lo imitó.

 _.- Para cuidarlas. –_ dijo monótonamente mientras sostenía un par de cojines.- _Tienen miedo que la gente que tuvo que ver con el secuestro de su hermana vuelva y quiera hacerles daño –_ terminó de decir aquello apartando un cojín de color azul y otro color vino sobre una de las camas.

 _¿Perdón? ¿Acaso mi madre perdió la cabeza? Bueno… pensándolo bien, el que Claude esté cerca de nosotras me ahorra un problema y, antes de que le ofrecieran el trabajo él ya estaba, cuidándome como un "guardaespaldas"_ Pensaba para sus adentros Evangelina mientras se paraba frente a una cama que le había llamado la atención.

 _.- ¿Aceptaste el trabajo? –_ exclamo ella mientras admiraba los detalles y bordados de estrellas en la madera color caoba de la cama. Éste tenia cintas color rojas en sus esquinas bonitas como adorno.

 _.- Razone con que seria lo mas apropiado para cuidar de usted, así que acepte el puesto para cuidar a ambas. ¿ Le ha parecido correcto Mi Lady? –_ dijo el de gafas dirigiendo su mirada hacia su ama quien observaba los muebles para el dormitorio.

 _.- Tomaste una decisión sin que yo te lo pidiera –_ exclamó ella sin dejar de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo y el demonio ya se esperaba una reprimenda como lo viejos tiempos.- _Me parece perfecto que hayas aceptado el ofrecimiento de mis padres Claude –_ dirigió su mirada hacia él, que se quedo sin palabras al recibir aquellas palabras de quien era su ama.

 _.- Para servirle –_ intentó hacer una reverencia habitual, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo rápidamente posicionando sus manos en su pecho y así hacer que se quede derecho. Claude le queda mirando a los ojos no entendiendo su acto.

.- _¡No hagas eso! –_ emitió un pequeño grito hacia el mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie haya visto aquello.- _Estamos en público Claude! Tampoco me trates como "usted" "My lady" y nada con etiqueta, llámame Evangelina en público, por favor –_ dijo aquello separándose de él e intentar como que nada había ocurrido.

 _.- Lo encuentro de mala educación que un simple sirviente diga el nombre de su amo.. –_ esputo él acomodándose sus lentes que habían quedado mal acomodados por el abrupto movimiento de su ama. – _No podría llamarla por su…_

 _.- Es una orden –_ interrumpió la joven sintiendo como su mano izquierda ardía tras decir aquellas palabras. Sabia perfectamente que no le sacaría aquella manera de pensar y si, alguno de su familia escuchara el como Claude se dirige hacia ella levantaría sospechas, además de ser extraño.

 _.- Si, My Qu- Evangelina -_ terminó diciendo al ver que la hermana mayor de la joven se acercaba y sentía al mismo tiempo que su ama el como la marca ardía cuando estaba por desobedecer una orden.

 ** _Cambio de Narrador_**

Pasamos la mañana y parte de la tarde eligiendo todo, en lo que mas tuvimos problemas, fue en la sala de estar, donde Ruth y yo, no estábamos de acuerdo con ninguno de los colores, formas y tamaños de los sillones, mesas ni nada. Al final luego de pelear y, refunfuñar el que termino eligiendo gran parte de aquella habitación fue Claude, que a regañadientes lo tuvo que aceptar ya que, le parecía incorrecto porque no era su casa y muchas excusas mas. Fue bueno porque al final encontró el gusto adecuado entre las dos, aunque debo decir que, sus gustos son buenos y, extravagante en el sentido de que tenia cuidado con cada detalle que tenían los muebles. Mesas de vidrio, sillas negras, cortinas largas y elegantes, estampados, cuadros y si seguiría no termino más…

Los empleados de la tienda al ver la marca que tenia en la mano izquierda se la quedaban mirando con curiosidad y, otros con miedo. Pensaba que nadie se fijaría en ella, pero, al parecer, terminaba por llamar la atención. Para mi buena suerte, Claude traía unos guantes de sobra y me los dio para así poder disimular y, que ya pararan de ver. A la última persona que logro poder ver el sello, el demonio y yo le quedamos viendo con cara de serios y, rápidamente se fue de donde nos encontrábamos. Me pareció gracioso aquel momento ya que, enserio parecíamos "Ama y sirviente del infierno", lo que éramos pero, me daba curiosidad el poder saber que cosas pasaban por la mente de aquella señora.

 ** _.~.~.~.~.~._**

El acomodar los muebles en la nueva casa, fue un trabajo completo de todos los que nos encontrábamos presentes, los nuevos vecinos se acercaban a mis padres para ofrecer su ayuda y, para darles la bienvenida.

La sala de estar era espaciosa pero acogedora, los colores que había elegido Claude se combinaban tan perfectamente que me hacían acordar a mi hogar de origen

En la casa habían tres habitaciones, una para uno de nosotros. La habitación de Ruth tenia una enorme cama de dos plazas con sabanas color moradas combinando con sus cortinas del mismo color, los muebles de allí, especialmente elegidos por ella, la hacían ver como una habitación de la realeza. Mi habitación, tenia la cama que había visto allí en la tienda, me había fascinado como había quedado en la habitación, las cortinas eran de un azul marino con cintas color doradas, tenia un par de pequeños sillones acolchonados de color rojo que me servirían para pasar mis tardes en ellos con tranquilidad. Por ultimo, la habitación de Claude (por lo poco que había podido ver) era algo mas que simple lo siguiente! Pero su gusto extravagante no se había quedado atrás en el, tenia el toque especial que el demonio sabia poner en todo lo que tocaba con sus manos.

La noche llegó pronto y mis padres tuvieron que marcharse por el cansancio que hacían pesar sus hombros, estos días en el hospital poco habrían dormido como es de imaginarse y nosotras no queríamos hacerles un sobre esfuerzo.

No se fueron sin antes avisarme que comenzaría las clases el lunes, así que solo me quedaba el fin de semana para prepararme y olvidar todas las inyecciones que noche tras noche me ponían allí. Por otro lado, eso quería decir que Claude también comenzaba sus clases, veremos como ser su comportamiento allí, teniendo que estudiar como cualquier otro alumno. Ruth en cambio, se quedaría en casa y seguiría sus estudios allí, ya que según los doctores, aun no esta estable para poder moverse de un lado a otro sin cansarse o desmayarse por el camino, pobre, espero poder ayudarla a recuperarse completamente y que pueda estudiar como cualquier otra persona.

Aquella noche, recostada en mi cama, mirando como las cortinas bailaban por el leve viento que hacia en el lugar, sentía el sueño caer sobre mis parpados haciendo que se cierren poco a poco, cuando ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir despierta y dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo, me escuche decir su nombre y un leve sonido invadió mis oídos

.- _B_ _u_ _e_ _n_ _a_ _s_ _noches, M_ _y_ _Queen…_ _._


	15. Chapter 15 : RUM 30?

Buenas criaturitas 3

Si todavía hay alguien allí, que haya leído o esta, esperando una actualización de _**"Recordando a un Mayordomo"**_ , me siento en la obligación de decirles lo siguiente.

En mi tiempo, donde estuve con mucho estudio por ser mi ultimo año en la secundaria ( _Oh si, me mataron a disparos de exámenes babys_ ) no deje el fic de lado, _**¡no claro que no!**_ Me he tomado la libertad de releer todo lo que escribí e incluso, escribir algo de un siguiente capitulo.

Pero, llegue a la conclusión de que, hay varias cosas que no me cuadran o errores que he podido notar en mis varias lecturas.

Por eso, en este tiempo donde también, estuve sin Internet para poder seguir subiendo capítulos( _me ha pasado de todo en este año_ ), estuve escribiendo digamos, _**la misma historia pero con algunos cambios.**_

Esto lo hago para el máximo _ **disfrute de ustedes**_ y también, para satisfacer esta sed de _perfección_ y _detallismo_ que inunda mi ser(?

Por eso me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a esta decisión, ya que me ha pasado en los últimos dos capítulos ( _el ultimo subido y el que estuve escribiendo y no termine_ ) que me quedado trabada, no me llegaba la misma _ **inspiración**_ que tenia al principio de todo, y esto ocurrió por estos _ **detalles**_ que no me cuadraban ni me gustaban.

 _ **¿Les gustaría ver "RUM 2016"?**_

 _Sin mas que decir, espero sus opiniones sobre esto y les deseo lo mejor 3_

 _Nos vemos muy pronto!_


	16. Simple Aviso

Pase y lean NEW RUM!


End file.
